Venus-75th Hunger Games
by SexyBonBon
Summary: After lack of care, Katniss and Peeta accidentally poisoned themselves. With the Capitol upset that they are a victor short and the Districts seeing it act as a sign of rebellion, Snow and his new Gamemaker come up with a new Quell twist. This year, twenty-four children between 16 and 18 will compete, two victors walking free. The catch? This year is all about love. SYOT CLOSED.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back from my short hiatus after my break up. I'm back with a new story and plan for my SYOT's to be stronger than ever. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Crimson Parkway**

 **The Capitol**

 **3:54 am**

* * *

The high rise bedroom was still in darkness, despite the flickering light of the colorful Capitol, visible through his open window. The cool breeze that flowed into the room caused the flame at the end of his cigarette to dance wildly. The flickering flame cast threatening shadows across his gaunt features. His slicked back, green hair seemed out of place next to his sunken, pale blue eyes, untouched by Capitol technology. A strange sight for a Head Gamemaker.

Just over five months was all Zircon had in regards to the opening ceremony of that year's Hungers Games. However, the deadline for the Arena's blueprints was far closer. A few weeks if President Snow was feeling Generous. It was more than likely to be the end of February which was a week away. Snow wanted the dull the rebellion in Panem so he wanted the Games to roll about as fast as possible. It was why he had invented such a twist.

His eyes drifted away from his cigarette and towards the blank sketch pad before him. A thousand Ideas had raced through his head from a bombed city to a tropical island, none seemed to fit the importance of the Games. It needed to be something simple that could distract from any interference The Capitol would have to carry out.

Simple? Nature was a given. Long-running? Large Arena. Easy to survive in? An abundance of food for people who needed it. Very few deaths to begin with? The bloodbath would not take place on flat ground, the uneven ground would also benefit those who wanted to hide.

His mind twisted and turned these thoughts around in his head, fixing each piece like a puzzle until it made up an Arena.

With a jerk, Zircon straightened his back, staring at the empty book before him. His hand shot out, his finger touching the bulb allowing the small lamp on his desk to flicker to life. The sudden surge of light impaired his vision yet with the help of memory, he was able to feel around his desk for the thick, charcoal pencil.

There was only one thing Zircon could think of that matched what Snow wanted but it wouldn't be easy to recreate. A very different environment to anything The Capitol had seen before. It would be the perfect backdrop for a love story.

* * *

 **Tribute Walk**

 **The Capitol**

 **9:48 am**

* * *

Snow stood up straight as the stylist before him fiddled with his stiff collar. A stylist that had passed a thousand tests to prove he served no intention to harm the President. People who worked so closely to Snow were always vetted but now, more than ever.

The Capitol was angry, The District was ecstatic. Both seeking rebellion and to remove Snow from office. He would succeed if he was not to suffocate the flames soon. It was all Seneca Crane's fault.

The previous year, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark had threatened to eat a set of poisonous berries rather than watch the other die. Snow knew better than anyone that it was a bluff, at least, he thought it was. Seneca stood by and watched as the pair placed the berries into their mouth, expecting one of them to chicken out. He only realizes how serious it was after their cannons had sounded, leaving Panem without a victor. Riots broke out among The Capitol, angered that they had no victor and the star-crossed lovers died. In the Districts, they rebelled, seeing the act as a sign of rebellion, not just two children who accidentally poisoned themselves.

With Seneca dead due to public execution, something that allowed Snow to direct the anger, there was nothing left to do than get rid of the upset once and for all.

With a loud squeak, the golden doors opened, allowing Snow to see the mass of people that had gathered at Tribute Walk. Most cheered for him as he walked towards the microphone while some looked up at him, waiting to be impressed. Overall, the old man could feel the tension in the air, trying to keep a brave face, even though he held the golden envelope in his hand tighter.

Once he had reached his mark, Snow raised his hand, shushing the audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the seventy-fifth year of the Hunger Games." Snow paused as the crowd gave a dull cheer, although, even the ones that remained silent gave a cheerful clap. "And it was written in the charter of the Games that ever twenty-five years, there would be a Quarter Quell. To keep fresh, for each new generation as a reminder of those who died and the uprising against the Capitol. For the first Quarter Quell, to remind the Districts that their children were dying because of their choice, each District held an election to vote for that year's Tributes. The second Quarter Quell, as a reminder that for every two rebels that died, so did one Capitol citizen, twice as many Tributes entered the Arena. And now, we honor our third Quarter Quell."

Snow turned a small boy in a clean white suit and placed his hand in the wooden box his held. He pulled free a golden envelope and proceed to take a glossy card from inside. Without hesitation, he began. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder that even the Capitol can make mistakes and correct them, the reaping age has been shorted this year to sixteen to eighteen, and two victors, two star-crossed lovers will become this year's victors." It got the crowd cheering at least yet Snow felt his pride shattering a little bit inside.

Countermoves, that's all it was. The Districts may think they have the upper hand, that they had the Capitol on their knees but Snow would show them in the Arena. This year was all about love but the pain they experience would be the same as any Quarter Quell. He felt sorry for the two Tributes who came out alive.

* * *

 **Right. This is a passion project of mine and here is how it goes. Twenty-four Tributes will be chosen, like always. However, before the chariots, there will be an interview. Each Tribute will be interviewed individually, asked about their ideas on love, sexuality, personality and all of that. Then the Capitol will get to pair the Tributes up by vote. The District does not matter.**

 **Once paired up, they will be sorted in the Chariot rides, Arena outfit and room in the Tribute Tower based on who they are paired up with. They are told, rather sternly, that although the pair are not connected, if they act in love, they will get further. Each one will still be mentored by their respective mentor. If they only have one (D12, I'm looking at you), one of the Tributes will have to share their partner's mentor.**

 **In the Arena, if one member of the pair dies, The Capitol will make sure to pair them up again, once again by public vote. The victors will be forced to marry, even if they were never paired up (although the Capitol would rather this did not happen).**

 **You will get to vote for who is paired with who. However, you can withhold your votes for a bit if you don't think they fit with anyone who is alone at that moment in time.**

 **The form is on my profile and is first come first served (you can reserve spots for 3 days, after that it will be open again). No guest reviews. The Tribute list and link to the form will be on my profile. I hope to see your tribute soon.**


	2. District 10 Reaping

**After Chosen Warriors, it feels strange doing something like this again. I kind of enjoyed it. Here we have our District Ten pair. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Two notes (will be removed later). If you reserved a spot and have yet to get your character to me, please do that soon. Please get back to me in two days either with a form or asking to reserve the spot once more. If I do not hear back from you, the spot will be opened.**

 **Second, I managed to get to the final 12 in Chosen Warriors. I'm very proud of it. Check it out if you already have not already.**

 **Let me know what you think of my writing, the characters and what your characters would think of them (including If they would want to pair with them). Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Akhel Breker, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

* * *

I felt my jaw tense as I wanted the coily haired boy walk down past my family's ranch, holding the hand of the mayor's daughter. It was not that I didn't expect it, the pair had been smitten with each other since the day they were sorted into the same class. In fact, I was pretty sure he spent more time with her than me while we were dating.

Yes, many tears had spilled from my eyes as I watched them chat non stop for hours. I felt like a third wheel in my own relationship. So, to see the pair finally official, it didn't sting as much as I thought it would. Then again, maybe I was still in denial. Afterall, only a week ago, the dark-skinned boy was preaching about how much he wanted to marry me. It was a sharp pill to swallow and I was sure the pain wasn't over just yet.

 _Try to ignore it._ I quickly turned my head to focus on the horse in front of me. A black mere named Sutty, a horse I had helped bring into the world a few year prior. Sadly, not much got past the electric blue eyes of my little brother, Packson.

"Are you two not together anymore?" the twelve-year-old asked, cocking his head to the side. Although we were siblings with the same parents, Packson shared few features with me. I took after our father with grey eyes, sharp features, golden blonde hair and a crooked smile. Packson, on the other hand, sported our mothers round, childlike face with big, electric blue eyes and a body full of freckles. He even shared our mother's slight overbite and ginger hair. Oddly enough, I was a female version of father while Packson was a male double of our mother. Yet, we shared enough features to be identified as siblings.

I gave a sharp intake of breath as I began to brush down Sutty. "No. He stopped loving me."

"Oh," Packson mumbled. "You didn't tell me?" l didn't reply, trying my best to stop my eyes from tearing up. It was not easy to hear from someone you loved that they stopped loving you. Not when it was the second time it had happened. I was starting to wonder where I was going wrong. Each time just broke my trust even more and added to the worry that I may never find someone. I loved easily, putting everything I had into a relationship yet, I struggled to get the other party to feel the same way. It was like an endless cycle of pain.

Packson watched in silence, before speaking up once more. "You need a kind, strong man to protect you-"

"I don't need protecting-"

"You almost burned down the house trying to boil water once."

I smiled at the memory. Only I could forget about a pan of water long enough. "That was one accident. Anyway, those type of men don't go for someone like me." That wasn't completely true. They did go for me, but most men in the District only wanted a single night with me, something that I had no interest in. My body was my best feature. An hourglass figure with a toned stomach and large breasts. Once most men in the District saw even a glimpse of this, my personality did not matter. The ones that did want to commit were just attracted to my families land and the money it gained us. I just wanted a guy I could watch the sunset with and forget about the world. To me, sex should be a bonus of the trust built up over a few months, not the main selling point of a relationship.

"Well, you always have the horses," Packson offered with a grin.

"Hm," I agreed. "Their more fun to ride than most men too."

Packson knotted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" His confused expression turned to frustration as I let out a large, belly laugh.

"Nevermind, get us the feed will 'ya?" Packson rolled his eyes as he jumped down from the fence that circled the family ranch and dragged his feet towards the barn. Chuntering to himself as he went.

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District 10 Male**

* * *

At least the reapings were the same. It was something I had stressed about more than the reaping. Change. I hated it and there had been far too much change recently.

Thanks to the idiots from Twelve last year, the whole nation had been in uprising. Rumor had it that even the Capitol were not happy. I didn't care too much if they were, it only mattered to me because of the situation it had put me, my family and District in.

I never came from a rich background and the past year had only made it worse. All food in the household went to me, seeing as I was the one volunteering. My family was starving and I had lost most of my muscular weight to hunger. Not ideal for when it came to volunteering.

See, I never thought I'd volunteer. The idea had always intrigued me but I never had the motivation to do it until the past few years. The status of my family gave me three options. I married into my social circle, leaving me dirt poor for the rest of my short life. I married into a family of landowners and lived a more comfortable lifestyle. Or I volunteered for the Games, won and lived a life of luxury with more money than I needed.

Sure, the final option on my overall choice was the one with the most risks but my mother always said that anything worth doing was never going to be easy.

There was a sense of comfort when they chose the female first, same as always. There was also no volunteers from the female section, as always. And as with most years, the girl slinked up onto the stage, her head held low.

I recognized her as the girl from the ranch. She was about two years older than me but I knew her. Everyone knew her. Some, like me, envied her for her money and land. Some, wanted to marry her. She came with money and profitable land and livestock. She was no eye sore either. It seemed that all those male suitors were out of luck as there was no way she was coming back. She might have been the best horse rider in Ten but she was no victor. That much was clear by her weeping on stage.

After she had climbed the stairs to the stage, our escort, Calina, proceeded to introduce Akhel to the Capitol. A lot of things I already knew about the girl. Her profession, her age and if she had any siblings. However, I learned some other things. Like that her name was Akhel Breker. A fact I had never bothered to learn. And that she was terrified about going into the Games, even if she didn't say it.

I understood her feelings on the matter. I didn't feel sorry for her, the Games were barbaric? Maybe but it was a fact we had to become used to. I understood her feelings nonetheless.

My parents shared the same views. They hated the idea of their son volunteering for the Games. They didn't speak out against it, no one ever spoke out against me. Yet, they still showed their views on the matter though tears and pleas.

I wouldn't say I cared for my family as such but I respected them as much as someone like me could. After all, without them, I wouldn't be here. They did a lot of selfless things for me that even I couldn't ignore. It wasn't enough to make me listen to them but it was enough that I'd make sure they didn't go hungry when I won.

So, after Akhel had been announced as victor and Calina had pulled free the males name, I stepped forward into the walkway.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" I bellowed, causing my District to gasp. Ten had volunteers in the past but not enough that people were used to it. It might have been more special is Katniss had not done the same thing the year before. Then again, she volunteered for her sister, I was doing because I could.

As I climbed the steps to the stage, the District was captured in a dull chatter. Calina gasped, a grin so wide, she looked like a snake. Once I was on the stage, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the microphone.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Frederick Loophole," I replied with a grin.

"Intriguing name, your age?"

"Sixteen-"

"Another volunteer at sixteen!" She exclaimed, sending a shock of frustration through me.

"I can assure you I am nothing like the past sixteen year old volunteers," I said through puffed up cheeks.

Calina gave a nod as she checked her watch. Akhel dragging her feet had caused us to lose time. "And lastly, what is your profession?"

I smiled. "I just do a few odd jobs around the ranches." As I said this I glanced over to Akhel. She clearly recognized me but not from my work.

"Well, isn't that lovely!" Calina cheered. "Well, here you have it folks, your Tributes from District Ten, Frederick Loophole and Akhel Breker!"

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **Train Rides**

* * *

Akhel sat across from me, her eyes glossy with tears and her body shaking. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she fiddled with her short, yellow dress that although old and worn, was of a higher quality than my family could afford. Now and again, she would glance up, making brief eye contact with me before darting her grey eyes back towards her lap.

"So, tell me about yourself," I said dryly. I was not one for friends, neither was I one for two victors but I was one for supporters. I needed as many people in the Arena to want me alive. If that meant trying to create some conversation between my District partner, so be it.

Akhel shrugged. "I am the daughter of a horse breeder, I am the best rider in Ten-"

"No," I grunted. "I mean, what makes you tick...favorite colour?"

Akhel hesitated, her eyes trained on me. "Blue?"

"Good, favorite time of day?"

"Sunrise."

"How many guys have you dated?"

"One-"

"Really?" I laughed, leaning forward in the velvet armchair. "I thought more...after all, you could have any guy in the District if you wanted-"

"I don't want just any guy. I just want someone I love."

"Good luck with that now," I smirked. Akhel raised her brow, anger in her eyes. "You've heard the rumours, when you join the Hunger Games, you basically sell your body to Snow."

The blonde girl frowned, narrowing her eyes at me. "I don't think they would do that to Tributes."

I nodded at her comment, leaning back in my chair as I thought about it. "Maybe...but this year is all about romance, a few sex tapes in the mix would sell well." Akhel visibly shuddered at the thought. It wasn't a thought I liked to entertain either but it was a possible reality. "Then again, Victors have a lot more tapes than Tributes so it is possible they are forced to do it more...not that it will ever affect you-"

"What do you mean by that?" Akhel shot back, venom in her voice.

I grunted. "Well, it's not like you have what it takes to win, your just a rich girl-"

This angered Akhel as with a sharp laugh, she leaned forward so she was only a few feet away from my face. "I might be rich but I know what hard work is-"

"Come on, you raise a couple of horses a year and sell them to the Capitol or jump a few hurdles with them." I smirked, part of me was hoping she would start a fight with me, it was a rush I enjoyed.

"Horses, prize winning horses take a lot more effort to raise than people think, so does training them so get your head out of your ass-"

I grabbed her arms violently, so much so, there would no doubt be a bruise. "Don't talk to me like that, _ever."_ I was hoping she would fight back but her face just softened as I let go of her arm.

She looked at the red mark on her, her eyes tearing up. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. She gave a quick sigh before turning on her heel and racing for the door. I slunk back into my chair as the door closed, slightly angry that she didn't fight back. I only enjoyed people being submissive when it meant something for me. Now I just looked like the bad guy.

I glanced over to our Akhel's mentor, Paddock, who sat the table looking at me with disgust. She shook her head as she stood up and turned for the door, no doubt going to talk through things with Akhel.

My mentor on the other hand let out a laugh as he sat in the seat across from me, a plate of chocolate cake in his hand. I had never had such a thing but I had seen it enough in adverts during the Games. However, I was not in the mood currently to pamper myself in such products. I wanted a real meal first.

"You know, I thought you two were going to be friends," Picken sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "Let's hope the two of you don't win, eh?"

I pulled a face at the dark haired man. "If I make it to the final two, I will make sure I am the only victor." Picken's smug smile vanished as he looked at me with a worried look.

"You would honestly end the life of someone who has no reason to die to keep the glory for yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. "This whole game is people dying who have no reason to die. And yes, we wouldn't have two victors if it wasn't for twelve. Things are fucked up, they need to be restored-"

"And being the only victor won't restore that!" Picken hissed. "All that will do is send an invitation to the Capitol to make your life hell and tell the Districts that they can fight the Capitol as Tributes have defied the rules two years in a row. Do you really want to be the face of rebellion?" I twisted my lips, my eyes drifting towards the window, the anger that I would either make things worse or resign myself to a marriage I didn't care about.

Picken finished his mouthful of cake before looking back over to me. "Don't be the spark to a fire you can't control, kid. It's not worth it."

* * *

 **Akhel Breker, 18**

 **Train Rides**

* * *

The sobs tore through my body, the thick tears trickling down my face and creating a puddle on the wooden floor. Paddock sat crossed legged on the bed, her brown eyes trained on me.

I felt stupid in every way possible. I felt stupid for hoping that my ally would like me and even more stupid for having to rely on someone else to feel safe. The truth was, Frederick was not wrong. Being a training horse breeder and trainer did not give me many life skills.

I could name most animals in Panem but I didn't know how to find water or which plant were safe to eat. I certainly didn't know how to kill anyone.

Paddock told me killing was easy if you had the right circumstances. You just had to aim for the neck or stomach. It was more the moral side of things. I cried when we had to put a horse down or when one of our meres had a stillbirth. I liked to think I did not have the same connection as I did to humans but I had to admit, I was not sure I had it in me to end a life.

"You just have to see them as nothing more than a threat, like if you found a bear sleeping in your bed." That did not really help my situation. If I found a bear in my bed, my father would kill it with his shotgun. I couldn't kill a bear, not when it was so vulnerable. Paddock must have been able to tell this by my reaction as with a sigh, she started to rub her temples.

"I just wanted to go home," I whispered with a shaky voice. Paddock looked over to me with pity.

"Well, use that desiree to get through this. You won't get home without some form of blood on your hands. The sooner you can accept that, the easier it is to get through the next few weeks."

"How?" I questioned. "How am I going to get home against the Careers?"

Paddock looked at me and though for a moment. "Don't smile in photos, you can't show your crooked smile-"

"It's not that bad," I mumbled.

"No, it isn't but it is an imperfection and in photos, it's all the Capitol will notice. If you can fight, make them love you. Do whatever you need to and keep in mind, it might not work but one sponsor can mean all the difference _._ Also, whoever you get paired with, even if it is Frederick or some other ass, you have to act like they are the love of your life. Like you can't live without each other and how thankful you are for the Capitol bringing you together-"

"But what if I have to marry someone who is abusive?" I asked, my nail tracing the rings in the wooden floor.

"Then it is up for you to decide if victory is worth it and no one can decide that for you."

With an electric screech, the train came to a holt, a land of trees and woodland visible from my window. I jumped at the sound but Paddock extended her hand to tell me to calm. "We are at six for refueling, we won't be here long."

"Have the Six tributes already been chosen?" I asked, my eyes looking at the sea of trees that stood tall on a distant hill.

Paddock check her watch and shook her head. "No, their reaping is in three hours...which reminds me, Enzo and Maria wanted to see me." I watched as she rose to her feet and headed for the door.

"Are they the ones who do drugs?" I asked.

Paddock stopped and have a deep sigh. "We like to call it dealing with our lot in life." and with that, the doors to my room wooshed open, leaving me alone.

Three hours before their reaping. That was a lot more hours they got to spend with their family than I did. It was also strange to think that the two Tributes I would be fighting against were most likely still in bed. Not a clue about the hell their life would become in a few hours.

I wanted to warn them, if I knew who they were. But what would they do? Was there any point in knowing something if you could not change it? Or would they try to run? Hug their family one last time? forgive everyone they were angry at? Then a worse thought came to my head.

What if one of them was going to be my killer? The thought chilled me. That I might be in the District of my killer.

With a grunt, I dragged my nails across my legs lightly and jumped to my feet, trying to shake the thoughts out of my head. I moved over to my bed and perched on the side, my eyes drifting over to the window. It was sunset, my least favorite time of the day. It was like the sun was leaving me in darkness and confusion. Yet, when I looked out my window this time, something warmed my heart.

Their, silhouetted against the sun on the other side of the fence was a stag. One of my favorite animals but one I had never seen. It stood proud, it's antlers tall upon its head. It was looking at me yet, I could not make out any features.

My eyes stayed focused on it, a small smile creeping onto my lips when the train let out another electric scream, causing the deer to race back into the woods on the other side of the fence. As I wanted it vanish, I felt lost one more.

I wanted to be that stag, to live in the wild, away from this train, society and most of all, the Hunger Games.

* * *

 _"The beauty_ in _the world can become unnerving if paired with something equally as beautiful. Like a rose with the most stunning pair of eyes or a stag with a child's smile"_


	3. District 12 Reaping

**It snowed really badly here today. It was to my ankles. University was off and I had a free day so I have decided to write.**

 **Here we meet District Twelve. Seems I have had the male submission for a while and just forgot to add him to the list.**

 **Reminder that if you do not have your characters in by Friday (or contact me asking to hold it longer), I will reopen the spots. I have had interest in all reserved characters so I know there is people who want those slots.**

 **Also, in this chapter, there is mention of Katniss and stuff. I put that in there as I assumed with her being from Twelve, the pair would know of her and it only being the 75th Hunger Games, her Games are fresh in their minds.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hyacinth Rodgers, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

The battered man crawled forward, hauling his famished frame towards me. As he moved, he left a crimson trail behind him, leakage from the stab wound to his chest and broken legs. He looked up at me, his seam grey eyes glossy with loss and pain. I raised an eyebrow for him to continue.

"I only want my daughter," he said after some time in a shaky, broken voice.

I gave a shrug. "I don't know where she is-"

"Yes you do, you are the one who sold her!" he bellowed, the pain he felt causing his voice to crack.

"Well, I don't keep tabs on who my clients are. She could be anywhere in this forsaken District." he seemed to take my words in as he laid his head against the icy snow and started to weep.

"Why her?" He whispered, the warm tears melting the snow.

"Why no her?" I said harshly. "What makes your seed more special than any other girl in the District?" He didn't answer this one, not that I expected anything different. "Look," I grunted as I pulled free a cigarette, a luxury only reserved for men like me. "I am sure you are a nice man, I am sure she was a sweet girl but my thoughts on the matter, who my clients are and what great people you both may be do not and can not affect business."

The man stayed silent as I lit my cigarette, placed the golden lighter back in my blazer pocket and blew smoke into the cold air. "Tell me," I said, taking a drag. "Do you have any more family?"

The young man sighed. "My wife...she is expecting in the next few months," he said this with a dull tone like his body could no longer go on.

I gave a sharp nod, turning around to Collins, my right-hand man. "Go give his wife a months supply of grain and flour and the usual payment for such a loss." The man did not even look up at me, whimpering for mercy instead. I looked at him as I blew another cloud of smoke into the air. "And dispose of him."

It might have been odd that I could sit there in silence as the man's throat was slit in front of me, my blue eyes looking straight into his. I felt sorry for him but not enough to save him. He knew too much and I had to protect my family just like he did.

After my father's death, it was up to me to take the reins of the family business. My mother's ill health and my five-year-old sister meant I could not leave anything to chance. At first, it was hard for a fourteen-year-old to take over his father's gang that pretty much ruled the District. I was challenged for my leadership but I was smarter than I looked. I just needed to run it differently to my father.

I gave back to the District to keep in their favor. They could come to my gang during harsh times and I would give them food and warmth. In return, I got their respect and support. So much so that when I killed a man or sold off a child, none of them cared. As long as I still gave them grain. It would be an understatement to say I didn't have the District under my thumb.

I wasn't proud of my achievements but I did what was needed to survive and that was all that mattered at the end of the day.

* * *

 **Laura Hope**

 **District 12 Female**

The warm water was a shock to my system as my mother poured it over my body. I jerked away but I soon allowed myself to melt into the heat. I was from the Seam and hot water was a luxury here. Enough for a bath anyway. It was not so much that the water was expensive. It was free, one of the few things that were.

It came from a squeaky old pump at the edge of the seam. To get enough for a bath, you would have to make at least sixteen trips with our rusty old bucket. Not to mention the queue you would have to wait in each time. The fire that was needed to heat it was the drain. We were the coal District so something to burn didn't cost all that much. However, a lot was needed for a bath and every little bit added up.

On summer days, we left the water out in the sun to heat up. In the winter, we placed it on the fire until it was mild. We only ever had warm baths on Reaping day as a way of making the day seem a little bit less terrifying.

I was the eldest child so I got the cleanest water but also the hottest. I dealt with nearly unbearable heat so that my sister, mother, and father could also have warm baths. My mother would not allow any of us to overstay out time in the tub. The moment we had scrubbed the dirt from out skin and washed the knots out of her hair, we were ushered out and replaced. My father always going last as he was covered in sut.

I dragged my fingers through my dripping, brown hair, tugging at knots the best I could until my mother tapped me on my head. She didn't need to say anything, with a nod, Coalette handed me a worn out towel and replaced me.

I walked through the house, ruffling my wet hair with the towel. I did not have to worry about anybody seeing me. The curtains were still drawn and my father was had gone to the bakery to pick up some bread for us to eat before the Reaping.

It was the first day he had off in a year so he wanted to make a big event of it. He had saved up all of the earnings from the mines for the past two weeks so he could buy the finest, soft bread. It would only be enough for us to have a slice each but it was more than most days considering it was just a snack.

I slipped into the dark oak, purple dress that was stained with an unknown substance. It was oversized, a second-hand clothing given to me by the baker's wife. I wasn't starving but the large woman's clothing sure made it look like it.

I slipped on my peeling black doll shoes and perched on the end of mine and my sister's bed as I pulled my drying, curly brown hair into a ponytail. Then with nothing to keep me occupied, my mind started to wander over to the Reaping.

Coalette was safe this year, being fourteen, if I was her age, I would be too. There was twice the chance of being the victor this year but I felt that didn't improve my chances. Not everyone in the Seam was like Katniss. I was worried we had gained a reputation because of her.

I and Coalette had done fun target practice with some kitchen knives. Over the years, I had become rather good. Yet, I had no doubt hitting a moving person would not be as easy as our wall. I was not as well fed as Katniss either. Her family owned a goat and she hunted. She had protein in her diet. My meals were made up oats and bread.

With a creek, the door to the shack opened, my cheerful father, walking in with a steaming, loaf of bread wrapped up a tea towel.

"It is bigger than usual but I thought we could save some for tonight with our soup!" he cheered, unwrapping the meal and placing it on the table.

My mother looked at the door and smiled with joy. "Wonderful, it will give the cabbage a bit more taste."

Sure, I wasn't like Katniss Everdeen with my silver bow, love interest and high meat diet. But I was Laura Hope, a Seam girl with a loving family and moldy cabbage soup and I wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

 **Laura Hope**

 **Train Rides**

Hyacinth sat across from me, man spreading as he looked out of the window, his mind a thousand miles away. Most likely back in District Twelve. He didn't look much of a threat with his chubby, child-like face covered in freckles, big blue eyes, rosy cheeks and curly black hair. He was far from an underdog.

He might not know how to wield a sword but I and everyone in Twelve knew he was the leader of the most deadly gang in Twelve. Then again, how strong was he without his underlings?

Back home, he could have clicked his fingers and had me killed or sold into the porn industry. On this train, sat in front of me, he was just a terrified kid, just like me. This was evident by the fact that the only interaction the two of us had was the shaking of hands and even that seemed weak.

Not that I was too concerned. I was not in the mood for talking either. I was holding back the tears but I wasn't sure for how much longer. Yet, I was not about to look weak in front of Hyacinth, he was my enemy, even if he was from home.

I was worried about my family. I knew that they would be able to get by without me. They had my father working in the mines, my mother worked part-time at a seamstress in town and my sister worked for a street vendor. The small amount I brought in from working with my sister would not affect them too much. I was more concerned about how they would handle seeing me die.

I did not want to accept such a thought but is was a very likely possibility and one I had to consider. We had cried for fallen District members in the past. The only year we didn't was last year, we were frustrated that we came so close to victory only for the pair to throw it away. However, it was different when it was only a face you had seen around the District. This was family.

My mother would have to watch the child she had carried for nine months slaughtered on live TV. My father would weep wondering what would have happened if he had worked longer hours, would I have entered my nameless times? Then Coalette. She was a strong girl, taking life by the balls and running with it but this would crush her. Kids at school would look at her with sorrow, she might shut off from the world.

The thought of these reactions made my blood run cold, my body starting to shiver as I followed Hyacinth's gaze to the window. I watched as the water droplets race by, feeling normality slip away with them.

"How far do you think we will make it?" Hyacinth asked, breaking the silence. His eyes were still focused on the rushing world outside. This wasn't a bonding moment, this was a doomed boy trying to find hope.

"I don't know," I sighed. "We made it far last year."

Hyacinth shook his head. "We were lucky last year and I don't think Snow will let someone from Twelve win, let alone two people. So how long do you think we will last?"

I tried to give the situation hope but there was no escaping our fate. "I don't know," I said in a hush voiced, the only sound that followed being the sound of Hyacinth's shaky breath.

"I Just want to go home," he said under his breath, leaving us both to watch the rain in silence. For a second, my brown eyes flickered over to him and I felt sick. He really wasn't a gang leader anymore. He was just a young boy who wanted to go home.

* * *

 **Hyacinth Rodgers, 17**

 **Train Rides**

As the train raced through the night, I found myself wondering the aimlessly. I tried to gather my thoughts in my room but the expensive sheets and sickening smell of elderberry had become too much.

As I entered the dining cart once more, I was happy to see Laura had left for her room. It was a suggestion I had made to mainly get her out of my way. I didn't want to risk shooting down any reputation I had built up for myself over the years. But also because she deserved to relax, eat to her heart's content, take a warm shower and get an early night if she could.

I couldn't find it in myself to do any of those things. I would have been content spending my days taking fire heated baths, living off squirrels caught by a Seam boy named Gail and living in a place that smelt of smoke and sut. The horrid, dog eat dog existence that I lived was more of a life that I was currently living.

I didn't want to spend my life smelling of roses and eating the finest dishes in Panem. I just wanted my family back. It was a life I knew I could never get back and that angered me. If I won, I would be their little show puppet but at least my family could live in luxury. My mother could be cured of her illness and my sister could get the best schooling so she could be something more than me. I could fund my gang but step down as their leader, removing myself from it once and for all.

It seemed too good to be true and victory seemed too far away to ever be possible. I mean, even our mentor was too drunk to even remember our names. "What's the point? You'll die soon!" he slurred at me when I asked for help. I was in doubt he even knew what the twist this year was.

 _The Twist._

The reminder that this was a Quell knocked the wind out of me as I sat down at the mahogany table. My thoughts running wild. The fact I was gay was unknown to everyone. Not even my mother knew. I had even stayed away from relationships to stop people finding out. Now, I either had to come out to the world on live TV or get paired with a girl. Even If I said I was bisexual, there was the risk I'd end up married to a pretty young girl. Would look nice in photos but at some point, I would have to come clean and I wouldn't want to make getting married to me more of a chore.

I felt my chest tighten up from the stress. Such a simple task as stating my sexuality was proving to be stomach turning. It was not even like it was frowned upon in Panem, I was just worried to what a few extremist back in Twelve would do if they found out. What they would do to my family.

I leaned my head against the wall of the train, feeling the faint vibrations as I moved along.

As I closed my eyes, I wished and prayed, to anyone that would be listening, to have me wake up my own bed tomorrow and not to the excited screams of the Capitol people as we pulled into their station that morning.

* * *

" _Somes books have nice covers to hide the subpar story inside"_


	4. District 7 Reaping

**As you can tell now, I have no real plan when it comes to Reapings. I just write about who I fancy writing about that day. So here is District Seven. Three Reapings down, nine more to go!**

 **I am thinking about Venus having a longer pre-Games. In world, it might still only be a week but I thought as this is based on couples, you will want to see them develop. I'll keep you updated on that.**

 **Anyway, for now, enjoy Chapter 4- District Seven.**

* * *

 **Linden Hunter-18**

 **District Seven Male**

* * *

The brush made a soft sound that was only just audible over the distant birdsong. Each bristle leaving a perfect trail of paint behind it and helping to recreate the image I saw before me. Well, I had seen earlier that day.

Work in the lumber yard started at 6 am on Tuesday, this gave me time to trek towards the real trees that were not planted for the sole use of becoming a park bench.

I never left the District, not that I could even if I wanted to. Since the last Games, security around the borders had increased. I didn't need to be there, however. I just needed to see my subject.

Today's subject was, once again, the rocky mountains but this time, I wanted to capture the sunrise against the chalky, jagged side. I only made a quick sketch, mainly to get the outline of the tree cover and mountains themselves. Then I pulled out a leather case that held my thick, vibrant coloured pencils and quickly coloured in the variety of life that filled the scene. The pencils were short and blunt, a gift from my father three years ago. They were not the best for a final piece but for a quick sketch under the watchful eye of a Peacekeeper, they did the job.

Once done, I would tie my leather notebook up once more, place it in my shirt pocket, grab my axe and gloves and head off to work.

That's right, even as the mayor's son, I was expected to work. District Seven needed all the able workers it could get, status didn't matter, it just meant you got to leave earlier or have days off. I was open to taking the latter but I always liked to stay until everyone else had finished their shift. Which was at nightfall. If I was going to do my job, I was going to do it right, rich kid or not.

I was still a daydreamer, though. I'd find myself drawn into the beauty of the world that no one else could see. Today it was the purple flowers that broke through Seven's rich soil and the Mockingjay that sat perched in a distant tree. The Mockingjay caught my eye so much with its beautiful colour that I added a flock of them to my sketch, flying high above the trees in the early morning sunlight. I spent my breaks sketching with one hand and the other shoving a sandwich into my mouth. Some artwork did not turn out well, which was a shame considering the cost of paint. Yet I felt this piece was going to be the best one yet.

I placed the paint brush in my mouth, biting down on the wood as I stepped back and looked at the canvas. I could see a million different problems with it. Places were the paint had clumped, where I should have used a sharper edge or where the watercolor had ran. It did not bother me. To me, every imperfection was another way I could improve.

Some people got annoyed by my positivity. It was almost like people enjoyed wallowing in self pity. Maybe it was because I came from a rich background. But to me, if you spent your time in negativity, you always missed the gems of beauty in the world.

* * *

 **Chrisjen Daltier-17**

 **District Seven Female**

* * *

" Jen!" my younger brother Eliot cried from the kitchen table.

"Hang on!" I grunted back, trying to juggle watching the boiling water and the cat near the eggs. My other little brother, Cyril snarled as he hit Eliot on the head.

"Jen, he hit me again!" Eliot cried.

"You started it!" Cyril hissed back, his face red with anger.

I listened to the pair bicker from behind me as I placed one of the expensive eggs on the wooden spoon and lowered it into the boiling water.

"Jen!" the pair screamed in unison, causing me to drop one of the eggs into the water and a small drop of boiling water to land on my skin.

"What?" I bellowed, reaching for the grubby tea towel and placing on my arm. My two brothers watched in stunned silence, their eyes wide as they shrunk into their seats. I sighed as the pain started to vanish, thankfully leaving me with no burns. "I'm sorry, you just need to learn to respect when I am cooking. Now, what was it?"

"Nothing," the pair quietly mumbled as they lowered their heads, breaking eye contact with me. Wonderful. I think avoiding the subject is worse than confronting it. Clearly, my brothers do not share this ideal.

I roll my eyes and go back to watching the eggs that boil over the fireplace. We were a well-off family but eggs were still expensive. Well, chicken eggs anyway. There was always a black market for eggs pinched from a nearby birds nest but chicken eggs, for me at least, were the best. Bigger and more substantial.

We only ever saw such food on our birthdays or Reaping day and it was always in the same form. Seven's horrid bread, sliced into strips, served with a boiled egg, the center still gooey. It was not much but it tied us over until that night's celebrations where there was always a lonely woman, willing to give some children a small scrap of food.

"Is dad going to see us before the reaping?" Eliot asked softly, just in case he annoyed me again. I glanced over at the clock, an old wooden thing on the wall and sighed, shaking my head.

"I hope these eggs cook soon, we have to be getting dressed soon," I grumbled, trying my best to change the subject.

Our father was not a bad man, he was just a broken man who buried himself in work since my mother's death. I resented him for leaving me alone to almost raise my brothers but it was also his money that allowed for us to eat these eggs. I had to admit, even with my determination, I would not be able to balance work, raising my brothers and good grades. For me to keep my sanity, someone had to take one of them on.

It didn't make it any better that even on Reaping day, a day every man, woman or child had off until after the event was over, our father was still absent. While my brothers got dressed, I would wake my father up, asleep after a long night at work.

He would then drag his feet to the reaping, kiss us each on the head, wish us luck and stand with the other parents. He would go to the Reaping dressed in his work clothes so he could go the moment the cameras had turned off. Most of the time we did not see him until the next morning when we might catch a glimpse of him before school.

* * *

 **Chrisjen Daltier-17**

 **Train Rides**

* * *

Linden was strange. While I sat watching Seven slip away into the distance, the older boy looked like a child full of sugar. He could not stand still. He bounced around the carriage, trying to get a look at every single new thing. Trying every new food and he hadn't stopped talking to our Mentors. I hated it.

A few hours ago, I may have enjoyed someone like Linden for the company. A bright happy soul. But at the moment, I just wanted to strangle him. It was almost like the boy could not grasp he would be dead in just under a week. Well, maybe not so soon.

The boy was built like a bull with large hands that look big enough to snap a log or break someone's skull. Yet, I knew size did not mean victory. I had Thresh from last year pegged for Victor. It was a long fight but still, the smaller, shorter Cato ended up on top. It wasn't impossible for an outlier to win but size did not always factor into it. Look at Katniss.

Skill did and I was not sure I had that. I did not have any form of weapons skill and I never worked in the lumber yard so my climbing skills never ventured past a few branches. I was not the fastest runner and I didn't know how to find water. At least Linden had some odds on his side when it came to strength. At the moment, I was not clocking in with much.

I was sure if I searched long enough or spoke with my mentor Joanna, I would be able to dig up something useful during the Games. For now, my mind could not focus on such things. All I could think about was my family.

I should have but never did teach my brothers how to cook or clean. It was unlikely my father would help them. After seeing him on his knees, begging for Peacekeepers to let me go, my death would not doubt send him into a nose dive in terms of depression.

The thought of my brothers going to school on an empty stomach and in dirty clothes was stomach turning to say the least. I knew I had to come out alive somehow, then not only would they be okay, I wouldn't have to work another day in my life. I just didn't know how.

Joanna must have sensed my frustration as when she looked over at me, her face dropped. She quickly stood up from her seat and headed towards the carriage where our bedrooms where.

"Come," she said bluntly. "It's time we had a talk." I had seen Joanna around. I liked to think this was out of kindness but she was most likely just as frustrated at Linden as I was.

* * *

 **Linden Hunter-18**

 **Train Rides**

* * *

I should have been fearing for my life but all I could feel inside of me was excitement.

All around me was colour and joy. The food table was garnished with bright cakes, jellies, and hard boiled sweets. I knew of their existence but the colour they held was beyond my imagination. As I zoomed past the table, I dipped my finger in a neon pink, soft dessert. The taste was of cherry, it was too close to be synthetic yet I knew it was.

This just fueled my excitement more. I turned my attention to the window and the outside world. We had passed the aces of forest in Seven as we now raced through the mountain I painted so often. In all the years I laid my eyes on it, I had never seen the tunnel the train was going through. Part of me wondered if it was a form of Capitol technology. Then again, part of me didn't care.

Blight smiled softly at my bouncy nature, but when I caught a glimpse into his brown eyes, I knew it was time to get to business. I came to a stop as Joanna and Chrisjen left the room, moving towards the velvet chair across from Blight. It was still warm from Chrisjen.

"What do you think so far?" He said in a deep but calm voice.

I smiled widely, a million things I wanted to say but I knew the man had seen it all before. "It's amazing, I should be angry that they withheld all of this from us but...it's just amazing."

Blight cast his eyes to the ground with a sadness I did not quite understand. I couldn't decide if it was because he was once as excited as me until his victory or if he had seen too many Reaped Tributes die, maybe that was what he saw in me. Just another dead Tribute.

"As you know, this year you will be paired with a girl, or boy who you might have to marry if you were to win." My heart sank. The pretty cakes and the new world outside of the window had distracted me from the Games to some extent. I knew where I was heading but I never really gave it time to sink in. The only other Tribute I knew was Chisjen and she was not really my type. I liked to look after my partner. Not the other way around. I enjoyed being relied on. Blight must have noticed my face drop as his own face softened. "I know it isn't easy to think about it but is there anything we could use either to win sponsors or...kill?"

I tried to think. But it wasn't easy to tear yourself apart, looking for any quality that may give you the upper hand against twenty-three other Tributes.

"Well...I'm strong and I can use an axe...but only to cut wood," I trailed off at the end, my green eyes flickering to the outside world once more but this time I viewed it with a hint of sadness.

"Those are good. Well, from this alone I can tell that your positive, that will come in handy for keeping up morale during the Games and you see small details in things which will be good for picking apart Tributes or spotting them quickly in any arena really."

"What about sponsors, I'm guessing they are important?"

"Yes, they can be life or death," Blight mused. "Your paintings, the Capitol loves art so depending on how good you are, that is a selling point. Your upbeat nature, no one wants a drag to win and your looks. I mean, trying to gain sponsors from your looks can have a negative effect after victory-"

"What negative effect?" I said, my mind quickly snapping back into action. The way he hung on the word was not promising.

His eyes glanced up at the carriage door that opened, allowing Joanna andChisjen back in. He looked back over to me and sighed. "That's something we will talk about on the other side, I think."

* * *

 _It is good to take the fast road but sometimes you will only end up unhappy if you can't take time to appreciate life."_


	5. District 4 Reaping

**I am off University for two weeks. I can't promise a lot of updates as I have work to finish. I have been writing this on and off for a few weeks.**

 **The person who has reserved the pair from two, please update me on what is happening with the pair. Thank you.**

 **Enjoy District Four, I hope all characters featured are within character.**

* * *

 **Nicholas Davenport-16**

 **District Four Male**

* * *

I liked animals. I loved them in fact. Even as a fisherman, I did not wish to bring any more harm to animals that I needed to. However, seagulls, I held a special hatred for.

Their cries and shrieks were all I could hear as I pulled in that days catch. They swooped and dove at the wriggling fish we held in our nets. Sometimes they attacked us in the hopes that we would drop the net and fish back into the sea.

I grunted against the weight as me and four other guys hauled the fish in before the gulls had taken too many. Even if the fish were too big, it would stop them from cutting it loose or tearing it apart.

"Come on, Niko!" My father called with a grin. Such a weight was nothing to him and he rather liked the gulls.

With a scream, a small gull swooped at my neck, the net slipping away from me slightly.

I pierced my lips in frustration as my father let out a large belly laugh. "You'll get used to it son!" He shouted over the waves, waving over another crew member to come help.

The middle-aged man, most likely part of my father's crew since he was a young, smirked as he stood by my side, getting a good grip on the net. Then he started to pull. For the first time, I felt my body pulled away from the sea and towards the crab traps behind us. I looked over at the muscular man who grinned widely as with one last tug from all of us, the net was pulled successfully onto the trawler.

I turned away from the wriggling fish, opening the ice hatch on the floor by my feet. "Not fair, you're stronger than me," I said breathlessly, trying to hide my jealousy at the man's strength.

The gaunt-faced man chuckled. "You'll be like me one day, kid. Just takes practice, that's all." Then, with dead-on precision, he gripped a small fish and threw it into the hatch.

"Nicholas!" my father bellowed, untangling one of the fish. "You're down below today." With a frustrated huff, I began to back down the ladders into the dark, cold, lower part of the ship.

It was a large metal area filled with plastic boxes full of ice. Despite the single fish my crew mate had thrown in, the hold was empty. Yet, the smell of fresh fish lingered in the air. A smell that would only get worse and strangle me as the fish was passed down.

I pulled one of the heavy boxes and placed it on the steps, taking the fish who shared the room with me and laying it gently on the ice. I stood there, my arms ready to catch the fish that my crewmates threw at me. Sometimes I missed, by fault of the people above deck rather than my own. They would land by my feet or slap me in the face in one last act of revenge. However, no matter which they came down, they were quickly brushed off and placed on ice. Then they were stacked at the back of the room.

By the time we had finished, I had filled seventeen crates up, so about thirty fish all in all. It was a good run but not enough to fulfill the Capitol's demands. That was why fish farms were becoming more popular. Genetically modified so there was always enough for the fancy dishes the Capitol craved.

* * *

 **Noelani Palmer-18**

 **District Four Female**

* * *

I glanced at my watch, the second hand ticking away, and frowned. Training started in half an hour. The center was only a ten-minute walk from the butchers but when I factored in the time it took to put my belongings in the locker, greet people, eat my breakfast, pick my weapon and make my way to the dummy room, I would be lucky if I had a minute to spare. It didn't help that the old women in front of me was taking her sweet time.

I wasn't a bad person, at least I didn't think so but given the circumstances, she was starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm sure I had some," she mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her bag in search of the coins to pay for the chicken thigh she wanted. The butcher himself did not look concerned as he smiled away happily. He was completely unaware of my internal struggle. I had never been late to a training session and I was not about to have my first time be a week before I was due to volunteer. Yet, I knew I would not perform to the best of my ability without food in my stomach which would render the whole session useless.

I could not fault the butcher, he was kind and had never even looked at me in a negative way. He most likely thought I had all the time in the world with it being a Saturday. There was no school so to the duller creature I may have seemed like I was just getting the shopping for my mum. I was just thankful I had the foresight to put on my training outfit before I left the house. Covered by my thick coat, of course. Not just because of the cold but because not everyone in the District agreed with Careers.

We did not have as many victories from Careers as One or Two so some still saw it as unnecessary child killers. Last year, Fours efforts in the Games were laughable. I was going to be an exception to the recent fails, but not if I could leave the shop in the next thirty seconds.

"How about you serve me while she finds her money?" I said sweetly, a cheerful smile on my face. The butcher gave a small laugh as he waved me over with his scarred hands. My money already in hand, I said my order like I had rehearsed in my head. "A sausage roll please," I said, placing a bronze coin on the glass counter.

It took about a minute but the man turned back to me, placing a roll filled with two sausages into the black napkin I held. As I walked away, I looked at my watch once more and felt a sinking feeling, I was almost two minutes behind schedule, meaning my morning walk had to be replaced.

I wrapped my food up in the black napkin and tied it shut with a brown hair tie. I then placed in the deep pockets of my coat and stepped outside into the bustling street. The moment I was outside, I broke into a jog then into a full-on sprint. I kept the coat on my shoulders, the heat it created nothing to stop a future Career like me.

By the time I arrived at the old boathouse, now repurposed into the training center, my face was flush. My breathing was fast but I wouldn't have classed myself as out of breath. Just hot and flustered. I could run with a boy twice my size on my back. A Thick coat was nothing.

As I walked out of the sun and into the dark passageway that lead to the training room, I pulled my sleeve back and looked at the watch around my wrist. A gift for my 18th birthday. My sprint had placed me five minutes ahead of schedule. Things were going to plan.

* * *

 **Nicholas Davenport-16**

 **Train Rides**

* * *

My fingers drummed against the mahogany tables of the dining cart. My green eyes darted all over the room, from the television that played recaps of past games to the colorful table of food. Everything reminded me of what was happening and where I was heading.

I was strong and I had a chance. My mentor Finnick had even asked if I was trained over dinner. I thought my fisherman background would have come as a disappointment but the victor seemed rather pleased to have someone like me. Someone who feared the Games and everything they delivered.

In a week, I would be expected to fight, survive and kill. I was not sure about surviving but the other two would be easy. And that thought was what frightened me most of all.

If I wanted to, if the moment came and I had no other choice, I could snap a neck, crush a windpipe or throw a spear into the chest of a weaker Tribute. Maybe someone better matched to my ability. But I didn't want to. Who would?

I never understood the Careers thirst for the Games and the more I tried to get into their mindset, the less I understood.

If I killed, I'd like to think it would be out of need. Something I would regret but could justify myself enough to go to sleep. Yet Careers volunteered to kill. They hunted twelve-year-olds down and cheered as their cannon sounded. It was a wonder to me how any of them did it. Well, some.

Finnick put on a show but I noticed the way his smiled dropped slightly when he found out I was not trained. If that was disappointment he had been stuck with a dud or whether he was generally shaken by the increasing possibility that I would not come home. I liked to think it was the latter, it made him more human, not a male model.

"Why do Careers want to kill?" I asked the green-eyed man before me, the question that had been playing on my mind all day.

"I think its glory, maybe sometimes money, the chance to be more than their birthplace offers-"

"I don't think I understand," I sighed, my eyes flickering down to the table. "How does anyone take glory in murder?"

"You mean why do they celebrate their kills and hunt?" I gave a nod. Finnick looked over his shoulder, checking we were alone in the room. "Such a great opportunity like this brings forth gratitude and that brings forth sponsors," he said this with a sarcastic tone so what to the Capitol sounded like the support I knew what he meant. They show happiness with their kills to gain popularity.

Finnick then leaned in close, his voice a whisper. "Look, when you are in there, you can't think of them as people, only obstacles that stand between you and victory. Even the pretty little thing you get paired with can't be trusted. When you start to think like that, every cannon is music to your ears as you are one step closer to home."

I gave an understanding nod. Don't trust anyone and always seem grateful was what I had picked up. "Does the gratitude ever end?"

Finnick smiled. "No, it becomes the way of life for a victor. If you win, you'll most likely get the same treatment as me."

I chuckled. "I guess being the best looking guy in Panem can't be a bad thing."

I looked over to Finnick whose face dropped, a grim look in his eyes. "I didn't mean it as a good thing," he mumbled.

* * *

 **Noelani Palmer-18**

 **Train Rides**

* * *

For Capitol transport, the train sure was cold. I found myself pulling the thick knitted cardigan I had found laid out on my bed over my shoulders as I let out a frozen sigh.

The world outside was black, the only thing the window was useful was the site of raindrops on the windows and my distorted reflection. Yet, I found myself staring out into the world like I was watching my past slip away from my reach. I had trained for years yet I found myself doubting little things. Did I say goodbye to my family enough? did I make my bed? had I trained hard enough? I had no doubt in my ability and with this being my last Reaping year, it was now or never. But until I had met the other Tributes and got a taste of their skill, I was going in blind, something I hated.

"You are trained?" a voice said dryly from the armchair to my right. I looked over to see Annie, her face clean of emotions.

I gave a nod, turning to her. "Have you seen me train?"

"No," she said quickly. "You volunteered, it was just a guess." I mentally kicked myself for not figuring out that was the giveaway. The room fell into silence again, Annie still staring intently at me yet her eyes were glazed over.

"Well, do you have any advice for me?" Annie shook her head as she took a sharp intake of breath. I understood that Annie was not trained, she was just a frightened girl who was the strongest swimming but what use was she as a mentor if she couldn't even give me advice. "Come on, there has to be something!" I growled. The women closed her eyes tightly and started to rock back and forth, seemingly shutting down.

I turned back towards the window, feeling a mixture of frustration and guilt when she spoke again. "Your training doesn't amount to much inside of the Arena. There is strength in numbers but numbers risk betrayal. A loner is boring to the audience, even a trained one. One lucky, cunning Tribute or an Arena not built for your skill set and you might as well have not been trained at all. Do you think anyone expected me to win?"

"I know that so tell me how to avoid it like a mentor is meant to do!" I said this with more venom than I intended. I didn't like to admit it but the unknown was frightening and Annie in her broken state was not helping. She just sat. There laughing, her eyes still tightly shut. When she was finished, she looked me in the eye. At that moment, she looked stable, I might have been fooled that she was a normal young woman. Then she spoke.

"You can't control life and you can't control the Games. You can't trust anyone or anything. Everything is against you and if you can't adapt, take things as they come, you'll be dead before the first Arena week is out."

* * *

" _The more you try to control the future, the more it slips through your fingers"_


	6. District 1 Reaping

**Hey, sorry for the late post, I have deadlines at University so this took me a few weeks to write. Some of it is re-written from the last SYOT Paisley and Ezra was in (A SYOT that never got past the Reapings). I'm excited to write these two again in an SYOT I have an attachment to.**

 **I also have an announcement. I will be doing a REAL sponsor system with this story. I tried with Chosen Warriors but it was horribly planned out. However, I have thought about it and have come up with a better one.**

 **This sponsor system is based on Reviews as the story and pairs are decided by you, so I thought it would make you all a part of it. However, if you don't feel comfortable with posting a review, feel free to PM me. Also, don't worry if you don't review, there are other ways to earn points, as a horrid reviewer, I made sure of that XD**

 **If you do not have a character in the story, you can take part, just message me to let me know you are!**

 **Sponsor System:**

 **Review Answering Chapter Related Question:** 10 points (5 if a reviewer did a long review with it, 6 if a reviewer did a small review).

 **Small Review:** 5 points

 **Large Review:** 10 Points

 **Submitting Career:** 6 Points

 **Submitting Non-Career:** 4 Points (Keep it realistic)

 **You will also get points for voting in polls for your favorite Tribute/pair, points if your character wins that (to keep realistic with the most popular Tributes gain more sponsors).I have none of these at the moment, but be sure to keep an eye out for them.**

 **There are three sections to what you can buy (full list will be up around the bloodbath).**

 **Lower (Won't affect their chances, could also lower their chances):** Example: Matches, can opener, water bottle (empty) and so on.

 **Middle (Will benefit the Tribute but will not increase their chances too much):** Example: Food, water, water cleaning kit, gloves, socks, hand warmers.

 **Higher (Your Tribute is playing with the big kids, the Capitol favors them and your gift just increased their chances massively):** Example: Weapons, tents, sleeping bag, night vision goggles, map, traps and so on.

 **I will do a list of what everything is worth in the bloodbath chapter when I know the maximum amount of points people can earn. Weapons will not be easy to get. Katniss mentioned that Finnick was lucky to get his weapon. For this reason, Weapons will most likely drain your points, if not fully. So you will have to think what your Tribute needs more, food or a spear they can't use?**

 **As for people banding together with their points, only if your characters are paired. I know that seems harsh but not everyone has friends they can band together with on the site to get the big stuff. However, pairs getting joint sponsors is possible, most of all if they are popular.**

 **I'm not going to throw a spanner in the works like "a flood is happening in the Arena, you have to sponsor your Tribute a flotation device with the top amount of points otherwise they die!" nothing against that but I think it is unfair for someone to lose their Tribute due to lack of sponsor points.**

 **Sponsor points do not decide who wins. If someone gets showered with gifts, it does not mean they will win. The sponsor points just spice things up.**

 **That means you do not have to take part in the sponsor bit. Your character will not suffer. However, I will not be giving out supplies of my own accord after the bloodbath. So if you have a tribute with no food but you have no sponsor points, they will not be sponsored food. It will be up to me to decide if they find some berries or something.**

 **I hope this sponsor system is fair. I have not done one before so if you have experience and see me making a rookie mistake, please let me know.**

 **CHAPTER QUESTION (Bit different as I didn't do questions for the past few chapters, others will not be like this):** If you had to pair up the ten Tributes that have been introduced (including this pair), who would you pair with who?

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Paisley Delacor, 18**

 **District One Female**

I allowed the throwing knife to fly from my hand, lodging in the old tree that sat at the edge of the District. It was said to be a meeting place for rebels but the only activity I ever took part in there was training. I loved watching each knife hit the target perfectly, each knife lodging in the heads of the people who had wronged me.

Not that I needed to do that anymore. Ezra had taken care of them all. Did I feel guilty? Somewhat. But would I change the events that took place? Not a chance. True, I never meant to let slip to Ezra about the rape when I was thirteen. Let alone the names of my rapists and the humiliation that followed. No one believed me that the star career and future victor would ever rape a young girl. Everyone but Ezra.

He was the only person that took my word and took justice against the boys that had done wrong. He burnt all of them down while they slept in their bunks, all but Velvet. Turns out that even Ezra wouldn't go after a victor.

I did not need Ezra to be strong, though. Although some people may have denied the claim, I was smarter than I seemed. I understood after the rape that I could not trust anyone, even Ezra did not place above my own concerns for my safety. While most girls raped by future volunteers ran away or killed themselves, I understood that nothing would hurt them more than seeing me develop into their worst nightmare.

The knives I lodged in the tree were just a small window into the deadly skills I held inside of me. Concealment from enemies but not afraid to show them if needs must. I hoped the District was watching when I tore my way through the Games, knowing that their disregard for a broken girl's confession of rape had created the warrior in front of them.

However, even I could not match Ezra.

At the reaping, I watched as Ezra raced by so fast, it was unsettling, even for me. The power and bloodlust behind his charge made my breath hitch, mentally hoping I would never be on the receiving end of such an attack.

Anyone would have thought Ezra was just highly enthusiastic, charging not even a second after he was told to run. But I saw what the well-built man was running after.

"You fucking idiot," I muttered under my breath as my brown eyes fell on the small boy, no older than fourteen, inches away from the stage.

I had little sorrow for the boy, he got himself into whatever bloody mess Ezra would leave him in. However, my more human side couldn't understand why such a weak child would expect to win against Ezra, the academy golden boy, in training anyway.

The engrossed crowd around me gasped when Ezra gripped the boy by his collar. However, the shock quickly turned into twisted cheering as Ezra held the scrawny child in the air, letting out a scream as he slammed the boy into the ground beneath him.

The boy's face cracked as it came into contact with the concrete. Sobbing as he slowly lifted his head, his nose shattered and skin peeling away from his face. Behind him, Ezra readied himself to strike the boy in the head but just as he moved, his eyes met my unamused ones.

Although I did not care about the little boy, I knew Ezra could not risk angering anyone. I knew that if he walked away now, he proved his strength but gained sponsors that may support younger children.

I watched with slight amusement, a sense of power washing over me as Ezra visibly calmed in front of me. He gave an understanding nod towards me before turning to mount the stage.

However, I did not show amusement towards the control I had over Ezra. I found happiness, a rare thing for the girl, in the protection Ezra offered. One of the few people I could trust. My friend of many years.

In the blink of an eye, I quickly lost interest in Ezra, my attention being drawn to the girls who moved down the line. I turned to see a dark-haired girl moving forward as well but when our eyes met, the girl froze.

I glared at the girl who gave a knowing nod and stepped down. Leaving the area clear for me. By the time the escort called for volunteers, any girls that thought about taking the volunteer spot from me had stepped down.

* * *

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District One Male**

I was not the type to linger in bed. I saw little use in the activity. The time I spent watching the colours from the morning sun dance above my head could be spent perfecting my skills. As arrogant as I could be, even I knew that I was not a master of fighting. That came with a lot more training. More time than I had.

However, despite my aversion to lounging, I found himself doing that very thing on the cold morning of May. Even I frowned my eyebrows at the action, little motivation to roll myself out of bed.

It was not fear, I knew that much. I was volunteering to keep Paisley safe, I had come to terms with that. I may have been worried about the reaping ahead of me but this stemmed from the fear that I would not make it to the stage, not a reason to stay in the bed. _Maybe I'm becoming sentimental._ I thought as I rolled onto my side, looking at the cherry blossom tree outside my window.

Seeing sentimentality in my surroundings was possible but terrifying. The thought seemed foreign to someone as headstrong as me. I never had another true home than the small, shared room in the Training House. I was an orphan, sent to spend his early days being bullied in the orphanage. So, sure, all of my happy memories took place during the years spent inside that room. However, the thing that made them happy was going into the arena with me.

Utterly stumped by my own thoughts, I forced myself to sit up, swinging my feet off the edge of the bed. I looked around the room I shared with four younger boys, all of them fast asleep. The boys that would be competing against me for the title as Career were most likely already awake and gathering a protein filled breakfast.

My blue eyes still trained on the world outside, I shot my hand out and grabbed the set of damp clothes from next to me, placing the cold fabric onto my skin.

Once dressed, I made his way down to the kitchen, silently cursing to myself about my late appearance and begging whatever God there may be for a small amount of food to be left. However, as I walked through the heavy, oak doors to the dining area, I was met with silence. The only presence in the room is that of Paisley.

The dark skinned girl looked up at me, her lips forming a sly smile. "I heard you broke a man's kneecaps yesterday," she sighed, offering me a plate of cold toast.

I took it gratefully. "He attacked me-"

"Did he though?" I tore a bit of toast and scowled at my friend.

"Do I not look like I'm telling the truth?" I growled but Paisley could not help but snigger at me while she shook her head. A small smile tugged at my own lips as I turned away. "I am surprised no one's here yet," I mused as I scanned the poor selection of food.

Paisley shrugged as she took a sip of water. "Do you think most people will be concern about food? I bet they are all down, cramming some last minute training in...not they could beat you." On paper, her final words could be seen as a compliment but both of us knew it was just a fact. I was the strongest male by far, contending with Paisley for the top spot overall. Unless I became ill or broke a limb in the next few hours, it was unlikely anyone would get past me. That was if anyone even tried to compete against me.

* * *

 **Paisley Delacor, 18**

 **Train Rides**

I pressed my face against the windows of the train, disappointed upon finding them heated. Ezra had suggested I cooled down but I was having trouble with that. Both physically and mentally.

My body felt strange, my temperature sky high. And that feeling, the feeling I hated with such a passion. No matter how many times I told myself it was just indigestion, the more my body proved me wrong. I was going to be sick.

Ezra stuck by my side yet I knew he was frustrated. By now, he would have made himself sick and got it over with. Yet, for me, he stood by and sighed.

See, aside from a stubborn streak, I also hated being weak and helpless. Sickness did just that. I was unable to control my own body, forced to endure something as vile as this. After I was taken advantage of by the boys in training, I promised myself I'd never be a victim again. Yet, here I was, being controlled by my own stomach.

"Did she have any symptoms of a stomach bug before the reapings?" Ezra's mentor, Gloss asked. "Like a fever or fatigue?"

Ezra opened his mouth to speak but Cashmere got there first.

"I just hope she is better by the Arena, the Capitol won't give her medication you know?" She sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gloss rolled his eyes. "Most sickness bugs are done within a couple of days, sis-"

"True, but she will miss out on important things like, I don't know, the chariots?"

"She will be okay for the chariots, even if she doesn't feel good," Ezra said with a sigh. "She will be sick for a few hours at the most, that is, if it is a bug...I'm not sure it is," Ezra was right, if I had caught any sort of bug, he would too be infected. After all, we spent a lot of time with each other.

Gloss hummed thoughtfully. "Could be nerves?"

"Or the food, may have been much richer than the diet you are used to," the younger sibling offered. I hoped it was Cashmere's theory. Stomach bug was a decrease in my odds, nerves meant I was unsure of myself but food, that was easy to accept. I had a better diet than most Tributes but still, the food here was very different. If so, I just had to give outlandish food a wide birth until after the games. Then it didn't matter if I got I'll or not, my life was not on the line.

"Well," Gloss hummed. "I'll go get the medic to give you a look, he knows better than us-" Gloss was cut off rather suddenly by the sound of my nails scraping against the metal walls. A few seconds before my stomach contents splatter onto the floor. At least I got it over with before I met the other Tributes.

* * *

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **Train Rides**

It felt strange being without Paisley on the train. Of course, I had spent time away from her before, neither of us was dependent. However, being told I couldn't see her was rather frustrating. Even her parents never said that to me.

Yet, for once I didn't get angry. I knew the doctor was right. She was best sleeping whatever it was off. She needed to be in better shape by the time we arrived. I would just keep her awake. I still missed her.

So, I kept myself amused. Well, I tried to. Despite the gadgets and wonders that littered the train, none of them excited me. In fact, most of it seemed unnecessary. Why would I need a wall to cook my dinner, I could cook myself. I wasn't that bad in the kitchen either, so I did not even have the urge to try the food. It would have only tasted subpar anyway.

The one thing that I did find cool was a small, circular sweet. When placed into your mouth, it expanded and little, filling your mouth with a raspberry sour taste. The first time I tried one, I almost choked. I got the hang of them after a while. So I poured the rest of the bowl into the pockets of my dress pants and wandered over to the TV in the dining cart.

I expected there to be more on but aside from a Capitol drama, and a baking show, there wasn't much on. After flicking between the two, I decided to click on the Games channel. I promised Paisley I would wait but they were only showing Districts 12,10,7 and 4 anyway.

Twelve looked as weak as always, showing that last year was pure luck. The girl was underweight with little muscle mass and the boy, although dressed smartly looked short, like a little child. Not threats.

Ten was a bit more interesting. The girl looked healthy but still weak. Judging by her shaking, she wasn't much of a fighter either. The boy sparked my interest. Well built, tall, good looking. He could be a threat with sponsors. However, he looked built up on weights rather than weapons. He might strong but he clearly didn't have skill. The girl was a mouse and the guy was too overconfident to last long. Not a threat.

Seven was rather generic when it came to looks. Neither looked strong but they both looked like fighters. The boys looks could get sponsors but I had doubts he could use anything but an axe. If kept away from axes, not threats.

Four was always the interesting one. Potential allies for One. I didn't like the idea but it did increase our chances. The girl was a threat, most likely top of the academy like me and Paisley. The guy, although reaped, was still deadly looking. Most likely a fisherman with his build yet being reaped, he would be strong and no doubt could use a spear or trident. Both of them would be threats. I wasn't sure how a pack would work with the twist. If a career was to get paired with a weakling, it could cause friction. However, I knew if I was going to be forced into a group, I'd want them to with me. Keeping enemies close and all.

I took out another sweet and placed it in my mouth wincing slightly at the sour taste. I knew Paisley would have different ideas on who was a threat or not. She always saw more than me. But for now, I was just happy to pass the time.

Now, as much as I hated to admit it, I was intrigued to find out the ending to the Capitol drama. You know, to just pass the time.

*To put Paisley'ssubmitters mind at ease, Paisley is fine, Cashmere was correct in it was just the sudden change of food. It will be mentioned later on that she is okay but I thought I'd let you know*

* * *

" _If you brainwash someone enough, they begin to see glory in the darkest of places."_


	7. District 3 Reaping

**Next, we have District Three with Rory and Ellie.**

 **Only two announcements this time: I have finished the blog for this story, you can find it at venus love 75th hg DOT weebly DOT com. (remove spaces)**

 **If you don't like the face claim for your Tribute, shoot me a PM with a face claim and I will change it. I tried my best. Stylists and Mentors will be added when everyone is paired up.**

 **Second: You can vote for who you want paired together from now. I would advise waiting until the Reapings are finished to get a taste of everybody BUT if you know you want a character paired with someone or feel you have enough information on the blog, go for it!**

 **Questions (more than one but simple):**

 **Favorite faceclaim**

 **Thoughts on the blog?**

 **Anything I could add? (like information, pages and so on).**

 **Few questions answered from the reviews:**

 **It is Akhal, it is a breed a horse as far as I know. I spelled it wrong. I am sorry to her submitter.**

 **My profile has been updated.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rory James, 18**

 **District Three Male**

Terex was a hell of a drug. The exciting rush that it gave me no different from the feeling being in a fight gave you. The sensation of being alive. Most people formed their judgment on me the moment they found out about the drugs. I transformed from a child into a waste of air, hooded hooligan only interested in robbing them to fuel my habit. It wasn't true, I can fuel my own dirty habits. Then again, I never saw the harm in drugs, not drugs like Terex.

People spent their life high on painkillers to remove the strain of heavy work, yet Terex somehow made me different? It wasn't even harmful. Sure, if taken by a person with a bad heart, the increased speed and adrenaline could be fatal. Yet, as far as I knew, I held a healthy heart so the drug was no different from having a fight or a near-death experience. Just without the physical harm.

Everyone had their drug, something that keeps them going. For some people, it is a couple of drinks after a late night, a woman who is not their wife or something as simple as sleeping. Everyone has their escapes. The thing was, mine was starting to fade.

I had been doing the drugs for a few years now, since my grandfather's death at sixteen. I even did Terex for a short period before that. I always knew it would fade at some point but only now was I experiencing it.

The rush it gave me help me forget about my life yet now, I felt more and more memories creeping in. They came in flashes, mixed within my ecstasy. The fear struck eyes of my dead grandfather, tearing the throats of his killers out with my bare teeth (even though they deserved it, still far from pleasant imagery) and even negative thoughts about how much of a lowlife I had become. I tried to shake them off but once a single thought or image has got to you, that is your high ruined. Then you just ride it out until you come down.

Weather for better or for worse, I had perfectly timed my retreat back into reality with the start of the reapings. I could feel myself gaining more control over my legs as my heart rate slowed. However, I still dragged my feet, there was little point in being the first there, I'd only have to wait. Sure, I'd rather have been on a high while the whole drab experience played before my eyes. However, it was best not to be on an adrenaline rush around so many Peacekeepers. I had confidence I could control it but you could never guarantee the strength of the high.

As the escort moved towards the male section, mixing it up a little, I glanced over my shoulder to see my father. He stood with the parents, a concerned look on his face. A good act for a man who blamed me for my mother's death. Yet, like every year, he stood there with a concerned expression, concerned that his only son would go down just like his mother.

I always scoffed at his fears, after all, lightning never strikes the same place twice. Not unless you are me.

* * *

 **Ellie Nimrod, 18**

 **District Three Female**

I could feel my stomach turning as I sat in the justice building. It seemed impossible that I would be going into the Games. It happened to someone every year but it was never anyone close to home. The closest it got was a boy from my class, then he just became an empty chair in the classroom. To think it was me, the female Tribute from Three would be me, I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

It didn't come from a place of arrogance, more of a place of confusion. It just didn't seem real. I had plans for tonight, people to meet up, dinner on the stove with so much to do, how could it ever be me. It was a selfish thought to think that every Tribute before me was a low life bum with no future plans but it was never easy to accept your possible looming death. I was still a child, I hadn't grown enough to die yet. It just didn't seem fair.

My parents didn't help. They tried to hold back their tears but they flowed freely from their eyes. It was gutwrenching as much as it was alien. I and my parents never had the best relationship, spending most of their days away from me whether it was with work or other activities. I almost raised myself and I struggled to remember the last time we had a real heart to heart. Yet, as they stood before me, both reduced to tears, my mother mumbling about how unfair the situation was, how it shouldn't have been her child. Only then did I realize how much they loved me.

No matter how much time they spent away from me, I was still their daughter. To them, the hours they spent away from me could have been an act of love. Making sure I had enough money to afford some luxuries in life. Until now, I only saw their absence.

I wish I could have comforted them, hugged them tightly and tell them I would be home soon. Thing was, I didn't have a clue what I was doing. Sure, I was smart but a master of weapons? Not so much. Not to mention the twist could mean I would wish death if I was to win.

I was almost certain of my attraction to women but even I had no sorted through those feelings and emotions yet. What if I was wrong, forced to marry a gender I was not even attracted to? Or worse, what if the gender was correct but they were the vilest person to grace Panem? A twisted, trained killer who took glory, pride, and honor in ending the lives of weaker people live on television. What if it was someone I hated and had to spend the rest of my life with, would it really be a victory?

As these manic thoughts raced around inside of my head, my mother stumbled over to me, gripping my face and pulling it close to hers. I looked back into her chocolate colored eyes, glossy with tears, and felt my stomach drop a moment, the calm face I had worn starting to crumble. It completely shattered upon her speaking, the anger, and fear of seeing the strong woman who brought me into this world torn apart by such a simple act as drawing my name.

"Promise me you will win," she said, her voice laced with fear and mucus. "No matter what, please come home to me."

* * *

 **Rory James, 18**

 **Train** **Rides**

My eyes scanned the train, trying my best to ignore the sensation of my stomach turning. The train was new, shiny and high tech, it was unlikely my mother was transported on this model. Yet, she would have seen the same things, the same trees, the same hills and lakes that dotted the wilds. I wondered if she would have been handling it better than me or if I was succeeding in appearing unmoved. I hoped it was the latter, for my sake.

The truth was, I was terrified. Most people wouldn't have suspected that of me but it was true. I always felt like my final moments would have been that of an overdose or a fight I couldn't win. I never imagined it would be a slaughter in front of the whole of Panem. Maybe I would die at the hands of someone with mercy, a quick death. Sadly, I knew I wouldn't go down without a fight so my death wouldn't be anything of the sort. In short, it was never a nice feeling to be told you were going to die, let alone when it was for entertainment.

However, despite my fear, I wasn't accepting my death just yet. Streetwise, I was smart, I also knew how to fight. As long as I picked my fights wisely and only attacked people I knew I could beat, I could win. I'd just have to hope that my partner was also up for the fight.

I looked towards my mentor Beete and frowned. He was close to his fifties, even if his face remained youthful. He would have been mentoring eighteen years ago, which meant he knew someone I never did.

"Did you mentor my mother?" I asked quickly, breaking the silence.

Beete looked over to Wiress and sighed. "We had hoped it was just a coincidence-"

"I told you it wasn't," Wiress said in a hushed voice. "Same name, same age, it-"

"Had to be him, I know," Beete said with a grunt.

"Your mum was in the Games?" Ellie gasped. I looked at her a felt my blood boil, I had just made myself look weak.

"I didn't know her, I was just curious," I growled, turning away from the girl and my mentors. The room fell silent once more.

"Y'know, she was still your mum," Ellie replied a few moments later, sympathy coating her voice. I wasn't lying, though. I really didn't know my mum. I was only a few months old when she was reaped and died so I never really had anything to miss. Sure, it hurt during parents evening, but then I had my grandfather. I was also not lying about how little I cared. I cared about my mum but not who she was.

I didn't want to see how she died, if she was popular, what training score she got, I knew it would only hurt me. I had never heard anyone back home speak of her aside from my family. My grandfather talked about her in regards to how I needed to make her proud, my father blamed me for making her take out more Tesserae's. So I always assumed she never lasted long nor was she popular. But I think I was more frightened of who she was as a person.

After years of having no mother, I designed my own to fit me. In my final moments, if I were to die in the Arena, I wanted to die with the belief that the woman I believe she was would be on the other side. Not who she really was.

* * *

 **Ellie Nimrod, 18**

 **Train Rides**

I ran my finger along the three-dimensional chess board, feeling the smoothness of the glass in contrast to the mahogany structure, the grooves poking through the varnish coating. As I circled the board, I planned out a strategy within my head, taking in each move an opponent could make.

As I allowed my sneakers to squeak on the polished, wooden floors, the darkroom became flooded with light. I glanced up to see the mechanical door sliding open, a sleepy Wiress stepping inside the room. I smiled at the woman, partially excited that it was not Rory. He seemed like a sweet boy but too distant for my taste, I felt like I'd never truly get to understand or know him. Not just that, the more about him I felt I learned, the more merciful I would become towards him. I couldn't allow that, not in a death Game.

Even if I was paired with him, he was my enemy. If I was correct in my attraction to women, he was a lifetime of hell. I couldn't picture having a child or marrying someone I had no form of attraction to. If we were paired, as much as I hated to admit it, one of us would have to go I was determined for it not to be me. I made my mother a promise after all.

"You play?" Wiress asked timidly, approaching me like I was armed. I looked back to the chess set and smiled.

"Best in my school...although, I am only just coming to grips with such a set as this."

Wiress gave an understanding nod. "That will come in handy-"

"I wish," I sighed, sinking back down into my chair. "If only you could win with chess, there would be a lot more winners from Three, eh?" I said to the middle-aged woman.

She let out a pleasant laugh as she moved towards the board, tapping her finger on the glass. "Strategy, you have it," she said bluntly, a wide smile on her face.

I returned the smile but it quickly dropped. "Yeah, I don't think it will do me much good, I think this year is going to be unpredictable-"

"They always are!" she cheered, throwing her arms out, either side of her body. "But so is chess." I glanced up at the board and groaned.

Wiress was right, chess held many different ways to claim victory, even I had yet to memorize them. Yet, the Games were different. In chess, I could read the person against me, I wouldn't be able to do much if that person was hiding in a tree, an arrow trained on me.

As I sat there, my eyes focused on the pieces, Wiress shuffled over to me, grabbing my face and turning it so I was looking her in the eye. "Everyone is playing a game," she said slowly as if to make sure I caught it all. "You just have to play yours smarter."

* * *

" _Everyone has their weapons, be it smarts, strength or a sword yet it is the battle itself that chooses the victor,"_


	8. District 9 Reaping

**Here we have District Nine!**

 **QUESTION!: Would you want smut scenes in this story? Only smut scenes that fitted the storylines and characters. I just want to know what your thoughts on it are. I would put disclaimers on the chapters if I was to do them.**

 **NOTICE! Beckham has some very adult themes in his POV, if you are not comfortable with that, feel free to skip his first POV.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Beckham Knox, 18**

 **District Nine Male**

My bed in the warehouse was cold and far from comfortable. A small piece of cardboard on a cold, damp floor with nothing but a thin blanket keeping me warm. I would have traded my warm showers for a warm bed to sleep in. Sadly, the cameras did not see where we slept, they saw how dirty we were. Now, a dirty child wasn't a turn on.

They were smart about my placement in the sleeping quarters. They had no trouble with what gender slept where. At this moment, a boy and a girl slept either side of me. They knew most of us were too scared to try anything sexual of our own accord and if we did, as long as no physical harm was done, it did not matter. Yet, my little sister was not placed in the same room as me.

They knew I would not try to escape without her, she would not escape without me. Between the areas, we were kept were at least fifty guards with weapons. So, after a while, I stopped spending my nights trying to find a way out and started sleeping.

I wish my sister would just leave, without me. Allowed me to rot in this place but knowing she was free would soften the blow. I was her big brother, the guy who was supposed to protect her from the harm in the world. I hadn't been very good at that. I violated her on a daily basis, my own sister, the very person I was supposed to protect.

Of course, I was forced to carry out such acts on her before the camera but it didn't make it any better for me. She should have been achieving high grades in school, I should have been protecting her from guys at school while myself fighting off girls and boys who wanted to be with me.

Instead, we were taken from our family and forced to film porn for the Capitol. I didn't mind when it was with other people, even a man triple my age, I had become numb to it now, I just got it over with. My sister, on the other hand, that twisted act was the only thing that brought anger and sadness to me. Yet, she still managed to smile at me and talk to me like she did when we were children. I, on the other hand, felt plagued by my failings as a brother.

We couldn't live the lives we wanted to live. My sister would never gain the education she deserved, I would never get married. Well, not that I wanted to. I found it hard to trust people and felt no attraction to either gender. The idea of sex had never seemed appealing to me. Even as a hormone raged teen, I never looked for it. I could have gone my life completely single and a virgin and I wouldn't have cared. I thought it was a passing phase, but now I had come to appreciate it was just me.

Far off in the corner of the room, I could hear one of the new kids whimpering for his mother. He looked only about twelve. It was his first session today with one of the adult stars. The first time was always the worst and it didn't get better. I just hoped I was not partnered up with him. I never liked being with children.

As I heard him sob for his family to rescue him, I saw myself, sixteen crying for my mother like a little child. Away from my sister Beatrice, cold and hurting. After three years, I had learned that no one was going to save me. Maybe they did but even if they knew where to look, they would have been shot at the door, I had heard it happen to other broken parents, begging for their children back.

I had even stopped dreaming about being free. If I was free, what would I gain? I was a broken, tainted man. No woman or man would want me and if they did, they would always look at me with pity. I could never look at a pair of siblings in the same way. If I didn't have Beatrice, I would have honestly ended my life in the first few months.

* * *

 **Violet Hardgrove, 17**

 **District Nine Female**

My mother always had a knack for making me look stunning on Reaping day. Her ideal was that our income didn't equal how we looked. If that meant she had to make beautiful dresses for me by hand, so be it.

This year it was a simple cream dress, handmade, sewn yellow flowers covering the bottom half. The dress was just long enough to hide a small hole in my white tights and my mother had reattached the soul of my white flats that morning. The brown jacket I wore was made from one of my father's old jackets. The moths had gotten to it my mothers handy work had made it look fresh from Eight.

Yet, even though I looked beautiful, I couldn't find the emotions to appreciate my beauty. Not until after the Reaping. I just sat there, staring at the flowers on my dress as my mother brushed through my hair. It seemed every year I placed my name in more times. I'd had lost count of how many it had been now. Over ten I suppose.

The thing was, I didn't just take them out for my family, I took them out to barter in our shop. What started out as a general store had now become a trading post for the District. I had doubts my parents had dealt with money in years. Being the only child, it fell down to me to gain things to barter. Farming tools got you a decent trade but everyone truly wanted food.

Yet, part of me appreciates the closeness the Reapings would bring. Every parent wanted to spend time with their child, just in case luck did not shine upon them. The evening, my parents would be back at work but now, I was their main priority. I could predict them down to every move.

My mother would quietly make me look pretty, my father telling me how beautiful I looked. Then, when I got worried about the drawing of the names, he would reassure me that has never happened to a Hardgrove. That it is all fixed to get rid of unwanted people. My mother, clearly not being reassured by his words, would hug me tightly and cry slightly into my shoulder. I always pretended not to notice, so as not to make her embarrassed. Yet, one thing was missing. My grandfather.

Grandfather Harrison always acted stupidly on Reaping days. Pulling funny faces behind my parents, dressing up like a poor man to annoy my mother or making jokes at the Capitol's expense. The last one always sent my parents into a panicked frenzy.

"You are going to get her reaped!" my father would bellow.

Grandfather would just chuckle. "Calm, I'm sure the blokes up in the Capitol have a sense of humour, they know I mean no harm."

He never failed to make me smile on one of the worse days of the year for someone like me. Yet, for three years, I had been without him. Me and my parents never really connected so they didn't know how to make me smile. So, I was just left there with my thoughts, part of me hoping my Grandfather would walk into the room, chipper as always and alive. But life can be cruel.

* * *

 **Beckham Knox, 18**

 **Train Rides**

I looked at my mentor, Buckwheat, with a cold expression my face. Rine and Violet sat on the sofa talking about this year's twist. A stupid one at that. The first two made sense but how on earth could they make two people fall in love? They wouldn't they would be forced together against their will for the rest of their lives.

Now, I didn't like the idea of getting married to someone for the rest of my life but I also could not escape the fact that my sister was still with those monsters that kidnapped us. If the person was right, someone who didn't see me as a challenge to get to know was silent and allowed me to do my thing, no matter their gender, I could deal if she was safe. I wasn't interested in any form of genitalia anyway but I guess a boy would have been the best. We wouldn't be forced to have a child together. I couldn't bring a child into the world who I knew neither parent wanted. We could adopt but it wouldn't be my flesh and blood so I would feel better about turning my back. I wasn't father material.

I'd fight through the Games and put up with a fake marriage if I could get my sister free. I wasn't sure what I'd do after but she was my main concerned. This was my way of paying her back.

"You look well fed and clean," Buckwheat sighed, taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Wealthy background?"

"I don't have a penny to my name," I said dully.

Buckwheat hummed in response putting his glasses back on. "Do you not work-"

"I guess you could say it was work." I looked the dark-skinned male in the eye and his face softened like he had seen the numbness in my eyes before.

"I'm guessing you're already a puppet of the Capitol?"

I smirked at his detective skills. "Pretty much, not saying what kind-"

"You're a muscular, good-looking boy, it could only be sexual." my smirked dropped as I cast my eyes to the intricate carpet. "You know, it doesn't get better when you win?"

"I have someone at home, someone who needs help getting out, otherwise I'd have little interest in seeing your face after this week." I sounded blunt but it was the truth.

Buckwheat shrugged. "So I can expect to see you here in a few weeks?"

I stood from the chair, giving a small nod. "Not for you," I sighed before turning towards the door. It had only been thirty minutes since I had been told I would have to fight for my life between twenty-two other people, I needed a few hours alone.

* * *

 **Violet Hardgrove, 17**

 **Train Rides**

I never thought I would connect with anyone in the Capitol. Until I was told about the glass carriage. Our escort said it was used for sky gazing and that was all I needed. With a hurried thanks, I raced towards the room.

I wasn't sure what type of glass it was, the most glass I knew would have shattered. I was frightened of that as the train raced by but after sunset, I had become more comfortable. Now, as I looked up, all I could see was a vast sea of stars.

I must have been alone for a few hours when the door opened, allowing Beckham into the room. He looked at me laid down and frowned.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I smiled widely. "Looking at the stars-"

"I get that," he sighed. "But why?"

I waved him over, although I patted the pillows next to me, he continued to stand, just lifting his head back. "I watch them because they are beautiful, I'm not sure what they are but they can tell us so much, even which direction we are going in."

Beckham stayed silent for a moment as he watched them twinkle. "They don't go by as fast I would have expected." he mused quietly. As I watched him, I felt a slight sadness for him, the way he watched the distant lights, he acted like he had not seen stars in years like it was a wonder he hardly ever got to see or appreciate. However, when he saw me looking at him, he grunted. "Go on then," he said, clearing his throat. "What direction are we going in?"

"West," I said bluntly. He looked at me with a confused expression so I continued. "See, there is a constellation, a group of stars called the plow. On the right upper corner, straight across from that star is the north star, it's the really bright one. That is north. As that is facing away directly in front of us now, to the right of the train, we are going West. you must remember the rhyme from school, never-"

"Eat spoiled wheat, North, East, South and West, I know," he said. "It's pretty cool but do you think that will help you in the Arena? What if you can't find the stars?"

I thought for a moment then smiled. "I might do, you never know. There are loads of ways to tell your direction. I can teach you if you like?"

Beckham gave a nod, then a shrug. "Sure," he sighed. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

 _"Sometimes things happen for a reason, some life is just cruel,"_


	9. District 8 Reaping

**Fast update! Here we have District Eight.**

 **I just wanted to answer a few questions (one no one asked and one someone asked).**

 **-The sponsor items will be posted after the bloodbath. This is because I want to see the total amount of points you can earn before I price everything up. This also stops you spending your points on characters that die in the bloodbath. I will refund you if this happens in the story but I don't want to let people down by thinking their character got the best backpack then they die.**

 **-The victors in this story are the Tributes from the 75th Hunger Games. All but Haymitch, Mags and Buttress (District Eight Mentor). This is because Katniss and Peeta died and I thought Woof, not really knowing what was going on wouldn't be able to mentor. Also as Mags can't speak, I thought they would class Annie as a better choice to mentor. She still isn't stable but she is more with it than Woof. And I guess that Haymitch and Annie were the original Tributes for the 75th Games but someone volunteered for them. So this is what would have happened if there were no Victors Games.**

 **Question:** _ **Do you have any headcanons for yours or any characters in this story? (out of the Tributes) If so, tell them and I might try and include some of them for fun (them being realistic of course).**_

* * *

 **Mikeo Nunez, 17**

 **District Eight Male**

I staggered back as the taller boy delivered another blow to my face. It sent shockwave of pain through my body as my lip burst on impact, splattering my upper lip and chin with blood. As I regained my composure, tilting my head up to the older man, I stuck my tongue out, gently pressing on the wound. I had bust lips in the past and it was nothing really, it just stung slightly.

The boy grinned, moving backwards, with his fists in front of his face. He had no reason to seem so cocky, I had gotten my own swings in and he looked in a worse state than me. His shere size was the only reason he was still standing. Maybe it was also his strength but hey, I was trying to focus on the positives!

As the boy got ready to swing another punch at me, the door to one of the houses behind us swung violently open. An old, gaunt woman stormed out, an arm full of washing and a dolly stick in the other.

Her beedy brown eyes scanned the group of boys, the older boy putting down his fists and straightening himself up. "What is going on here?" she growled, slamming the washing dolly on the ground.

The dark haired boy spoke up, like he was the innocent party in this whole situation. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you ma'am, this boy just started attacking us out of nowhere!" He glanced over to me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I wanted to punch his lights out or defend my case. Problem was, I didn't have a case, I was the one to start the fight and the first option wouldn't look good on me.

"I don't give a shit!" she hissed. "My daughter was in the factory all last night and you little shits just woke her up, have more respect for hardworking people in the future!" her words were wrong, me and my sisters worked more than most children our age after our father was put out of work. However, I knew when it was a lost cause and instead, hung my head low, avoiding eye contact.

The woman glanced over to me, then back over to the older boy, extending her index finger towards him. "And you, stop picking on children, you are a grown man!" and with that, she grabbed her dolly and stormed back into the old shack that was her home.

The older boy gave a shrug before taking off in the opposite direction, whispering a few things into my sister's ear before he went. As my older sister, Lorraine, ran over to me, I kept my eyes trained on the boy.

"Kid?" I mumbled "He is only three years older than me"

"You're a child until you are no longer in the reapings-"

"Two years then," I grumbled as the boy vanished around the corner.

Lorraine sighed. "Y'know, you really have to stop fighting people-"

"He called you a slut!" I protested.

"He is my boyfriend-"

"That makes it even worse!" I laughed in disbelief. My sister's expression softened.

"Mikeo, what do you know about love, you ain't ever had a girlfriend-"

"I still wouldn't treat her like that!"

Lorraine shook her head before turning on her heel. "You'll understand more when you experience love." As much as I loved my sister, I doubted her words in this moment.

* * *

 **Cerulean Westwood, 16**

 **District Eight Female**

The District past by my eyes, my feet barely touching the cobbled street as I raced by. Around me, factories pummeled thick black smoke into the sky, the mass curling through the already grey clouds that covered the District.

Inside the factories, people hurried around, silhouetted by the warm, flickering lighting from inside. In some areas, groups of people hung out the tops of windows, trying to get some fresh air into their lungs.

Outside stood Peacekeepers, their helmets off and a cigarette in their mouth, the smelly smoke filling my nostrils as I passed.

As I moved on from the factories, I was met with rows upon rows of wooden housing. This type of housing appeared large but in reality, three generations of one family would be packed inside the same building. Almost everyone in these types of housing spent their days and even nights in the factories, trying to earn enough for their family.

Kids stood on street corners, kicking around a solid ball of yarn for a football, stopping to let me by. It was late into the night but the adults of the house were most likely stuck in the factories allowing the children to have full rein to play. Their older siblings stood at the door ways, munching on some stale bread as they watched me go past.

They could tell I was from a slightly richer family. My brown hair was recently washed, my body clean of most muck, my family could afford more than a few baths every year. Not to mention my well fitting pants and vest top. After my father's death, he left me and my mother his life savings. My mother, instead of spending them out of grief decided to give me the best life she could possibly give me and my brother Jett. It was a nice feeling, knowing that when I got home after my run, I could clean the thin layer of sweat from my skin and dress in new, clean clothes. However, I was humble, I knew not everyone could afford such things so never would I flaunt it.

I only took such a route on my runs as it was the prettiest and less likely to judge. Sure, it wasn't pretty if you were to walk down it, blocked up drains and the sound of starving children made sure of that. However, just the blindness I felt as I raced past felt nice. It all moved past too fast, not having time to react to the smell, sound of visuals of a place. I saw what was on the surface and not the true horror that lies beneath. It may have been shallow but sometimes in this world, you need to focus on the surface beauty other than the reality otherwise you could go insane.

* * *

 **Mikeo Nunez, 17**

 **Train Rides**

I sat back in the velvet chair with my arms crossed, watching the TV screen. It was showing a recap of the year before, I had just watched Cato shot with an arrow in a twisted form of mercy, now I was watching the pair from Twelve convulses on the floor as the berries entered their system. Upon watching it again, I noticed that Peeta look far more at peace with the whole suicide than Katniss. To me, it looked like Katniss regretted the choice. Fear shimmered in her wide grey eyes as she clawed at her throat. She tried to pull some words free but all that came out was a croaking exhale. I assumed it was the name of her sister, that's what my final words would be. If me and Katniss had anything in common, it was the love for our sisters.

The scary thing was, I might soon be in Katniss' shoes. Hopefully not through the realms of suicide but dying a painful death was not impossible. In fact, it was more possible than me coming home. I wasn't much of a fighter, didn't know how to use weapons and I was far from a charmer. So that lowered them. In fact, I could feel my odds dropping to the same ones a crippled twelve-year-old would have. The idea of having the lowest odds might have been tragically funny if it wasn't me with them.

"This year, due to last years unfortunate circumstances President Snow has ordered that two victors, in love will win this year's Games!" Caesar said with a wide grin. At least they were not hiding their reasons for doing such a thing but it was annoying that they were hiding behind it being for The Capitol. They were just covering their own asses.

"I trust they are reporting a lot on the rebellions in Eight?" a high pitched voice said from behind me. I cocked my head to the side, viewing Cerulean who was stood in the doorway. She smiled at me, moving towards the sofa by the window.

I scoffed. "Of course, it's not like they have anything else to talk about!" I gestured towards the TV screen. Caesar was talking with a Capitol chef who was teaching the audience how to make District Ten bread. I had never been to Ten, neither had I met someone from there but judging by the expense of the ingredients they placed in the bowl, I didn't trust it was "traditional". "Are you a rebel?"

Cerulean shook her head. "No, I just want peace so my family is safe, you?"

I shrugged. "It's for a good cause but I would never put my family at such a risk and I'm sure they think the same-"

"Then why didn't they volunteer for you?" Cerulean's eyes widened after she said this. "Erm, no offense-"

"One is nineteen now, the other one, it was only their first year, they are also both girls. I'm just glad it wasn't them...no offense." Cerulean seemed relieved that I didn't take offence to her question. "What about you?"

"Brother, he is only eleven, he hasn't had to experience any of this yet."

I gave a small nod as I remembered back to when I was eleven. I knew what it was like from Lorraine but I guess the Reapings never bothered me, it truly is when you or someone you love is reaped that it hits you. I wondered how Lorraine and Anisha were reacting to me being chosen. No doubt Anisha would be in a flood of tears and Lorraine would be trying to comfort her while trying not to cry herself. I wanted to comfort them but I knew the only way I could do that would be to come home. Poor Anisha, she would be scarred for life if I failed.

* * *

 **Cerulean Westwood, 16**

 **Train Rides**

I talked for a few hours with Mikeo and our mentors Cecilia and Buttress after dinner. I wasn't able to finish the whole stew, there was far more than a simple District Eight girl like me could eat. Then again Mikeo ate until his cheeks had expanded.

Once everyone had retired to their rooms on the train, I found myself alone in the lounge cart, only the low hum of the train keeping me awake.

I had never been on a train before today, it was a lot like running in the sense of how fast the world went by. However, unlike running, I didn't have to regulate my breathing, temperature and think about oncoming objects. The train left me with time to filter through my thoughts or in my case, stress over them.

My father didn't die in the best way, poisoned. So running served as a way to help me forget even if it was only for a short time. Now, I wasn't sure when I would be able to run. I was sure The Capitol would have a track somewhere that I could use but the question was, would I have time to use it? I wasn't sure how busy a Tributes schedule was and I knew I wanted to spend my hours of training learning something other than running. That could only get me so far.

In the Arena, I would no doubt be doing plenty of running but not the type I enjoyed. I did it for fun, not to escape a sword.

Then there was Mikeo.

" _Hey, I'm sure we could find somewhere in The Capitol,"_ he told me when I told him my dilemma. Mikeo wasn't a threat and even so, telling him I enjoyed running didn't give him an advantage. Turns out he enjoyed jogging. Yet, I wasn't sure I'd be joining him.

Firstly, jogging wasn't my style and second, I didn't want to get close to him. Sure, two went home and it would be nice for Eight to get both people back. However, I didn't want to marry him. Plus, if I won, I would be close to his family for the rest of my life. If I saw him die, if I failed to protect him, I couldn't bear to look at the hatred in his sisters' eyes. As I didn't want to protect anyone but myself, Mikeo would be a mental liability.

I would rather ally and be paired with someone not from home, who didn't grow up around the same factories, smell and sounds as me. Who didn't want to discuss the good all days in Eight. Someone I hadn't seen around school.

I guess I just didn't want to end up like Katniss. Unable to win over my District Partner.

* * *

" _You can only run from the problems in your life for so long,"_


	10. District 2 Reaping

**Four updates? Yep! Hold onto your seats because I have spent two solid days writing all of this XD**

* * *

 **Invidia Aurel, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

District Two disgusted me. Just the thought of it sat wrong in the pit of my stomach like a rotten meal. Sure, we were the second best District in Panem and in no capacity did I want to be like the fools in the Capitol. Bright clothes, repulsive body modifications. They may have had the money but clearly no sense.

However, I far from hated my District, I just hated what life it offered. There were very few options and people wondered why we had so many volunteers and the most victors in Panem. Because what else did the youth have to work towards?

Stonemason, blacksmith, quarry worker? The best normal prospect was a Peacekeeper and that left you with little pay, hard work and you couldn't have a family. Always seemed like a poor trade of ambition in my eyes. Although it was the best option if needs must.

Then again, there was one more option. A choice of career that had brought Two fame beyond our wildest dreams. Volunteering for the Games. Sure, it didn't work out, most trainees were not even chosen to volunteer, they went on to the next best thing, Peacekeeper (and what the academy was set up for). And seven times out of ten, our Volunteers died in the Arena. However, more times than any other District, our Tributes won, achieving a life of luxury and relaxation.

See, we always got the bad end of the stick, treated like the bad guys when in reality we were just smart enough to chase a better life. Sure, the Games were a risk but the rewards were great. A week of interviews, pampering and pretty clothing. Then was the hard work, up to a few weeks, maybe the worst weeks of your life but if you can make it through, you would never have to work again.

It was the only path I could see for me, I didn't even want to settle for a Peacekeeper role. I wanted the greatness and life that only the Games could bring. Eight years of training, a magnitude of weapons I could use and the desire to win. Did all of that make me a killer? Sure. Did it make me a bad person? No. If anything, it made me intelligent, I was able to use something used to punish us to make my life better.

District Two had been made a laughing stock last year, I wouldn't allow the same to happen to me.

* * *

 **Stefan Roberts, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

Hey there. Yeah, you reading this. As you can tell from the header, I am Stefan Roberts from District Two. Now, I'm sure someone as lovely as yourself is not all too bothered about how my Reaping went. In short, I volunteered. Achieving a lifelong dream of mine...well, a dream since I was ten and became a trainee. Why did I sign up to kill a bunch of people? Well, like my gorgeous District partner stated above, there isn't much in Two for anyone. Unless you have a twisted fetish for rocks or you enjoy living your life through a nine to five job. Unfortunately, I fit into none of those categories which means the chance of winning the Games is worth the cost of my life or the lives of other people. Hopefully the latter.

Anyway, about myself? Well, my mother accidentally fell pregnant with me when she was sixteen, my father eighteen. As all well-meaning, loving parents did, their families kicked them out onto the streets forcing them both to get menial jobs in order to raise me. They are good people and I love them. I love my little sister Nikaela, born four years after me when my parents had more of a stable life. She a sweetheart, in personality and looks too, apparently. I can not tell you how many guys have tried their luck with my sister. Most girls, I wouldn't mind, it is their life. But my sister? Nah, she deserves more respect and the perfect guy. May seem harsh but guys, any of you with younger siblings have to agree. We ain't going to just let any old guy walk away with them.

Thing was, for every punch I had swung at one of my sister's suitors, I had seven more thrown at me. I respect women, don't get me wrong, they are human beings. However, they are also a lot of fun. If I can find a girl who is up for little no strings attached fun, why not go for it? If the girl doesn't want it, then I know there will always be plenty more who are willing to bounce on my wood bamboo.

Sure, I'm maybe a bit kinky a sex driven but I am only a teenage boy. Y'know, I have to satisfy these hormones somehow and why not do it while I'm young. Later, I might have a family, a wife. I have never been one for cheating, it's why I try not to get into relationships. I'm not ready to settle down yet but if I did, I would make sure to be faithful.

So, if I like the highlife sex life so much, then why am I volunteering for a Game where I have to marry someone. Well, I am going to have to get married at some point. Not to mention this is my last chance of volunteering. Afterall, to gain things in life, you have to make sacrifices and marriage won't be that if the girl is into sex and a bit of kink.

It felt unreal to be on the train. The small movements as we raced through Panem left my stomach feeling fuzzy. However, it wasn't from happiness or excitement, it was from fear.

* * *

 **Invidia Aurel, 18**

 **Train Rides**

To my left, Stefen was flexing his arm muscles and to my left, Enobaria and Brutus were whispering to each other. No doubt about us. I knew I should have been impressing them with my knowledge of the Games or discussing the other Tributes with Stefan but I couldn't find the strength.

I found myself gazing out of the window when I decided to speak up about my issue.

"Is it normal to feel sick on this train?" I asked the mentors, interrupting their conversation.

Enobaria thought for a moment before smiling, showing off her sharp, filed teeth. "It's fear, nothing to worry about, no one likes the idea of dying,"

I stiffened up, puffing out my chest, I could feel Stefan grinning from across the room. I wished Enobaria had not made me look weak in front of him.

"I'm not going to die," I said, clearing my throat. "I'm in this to win it and there is no other way."

Brutus didn't seem convinced as he leaned back in his chair, rolling his eyes. "I hope you enjoy married life then-"

"Brutus!" Enobaria hissed, nodding her head towards a plain wall but Brutus didn't seem to back down.

"No, let them know of my disappointment," the middle-aged man growled. "They should have killed the two lovebirds from the start, now we lost most of the good volunteers-"

"Hey!" Stefan barked, earning a disapproving look from the man. "I'm skilled, the academy chose me-"

"You're not the best and the academy chose you because you two were the most skilled out of the people who were willing to marry at the end of it." I could tell Stefan wanted to argue his case more, I had seen us both train, neither of us wasn't unskilled. However, I knew better than to get on mentors bad side. However, the only thing I didn't understand why no one more skilled than us didn't volunteer, surely a fake marriage was better than anything District Two had to offer? Right?

* * *

 **Stefan Roberts, 18**

 **Train Rides**

Brutus clearly doesn't know what he is talking about. The rambles of an old man I guess. Sure, there were people who were more talented than me and my lovely District partner but none of them had the guts to chase their dreams. For me, the marriage rule was a bummer but even so, the Games were still worth fighting for.

For me anyway. Now all those dropouts could be Peacekeepers, keeping the snot nose rats in order back in Twelve or Eleven. Meanwhile, I would be in my Victors mansion relaxing over a warm cup of tea as I watched a playback of my Games. It was clear to see who was the real winner here.

But what if I die? What a dumb question to ask, Reader. Of course, I won't die but I will amuse you and answer anyway. Clearly, If I was going to go down, I'd go down fighting, with a bang and a bash. A sword in my hand with honor in my heart or however you want to put it. In that case, I would go down as a hero in Two. As long as I made it into the final five, they would honor me like they did with Cato. Some were angered that he died but most saw him as and a hero who had victory stolen from him. I agreed with those people.

Cato would have won last year if Katniss and Peeta had kept their noses out of it. Sure, Katniss deserved to make it that far, she had the skills even Brutus could no deny. However, Peeta should have died at the start. Why on earth the Careers took him on I will never understand, he led to the death of two of the pack because of it.

Then again, Cato made his own mistakes. He should have just chopped off Peeta's head off instead of cutting his leg and trying to be clever. That would have allowed Cato and Clove to be the main pair once the rule change was brought in, leading to a double victory. He should have just jumped off with Peeta at the end. At least Katniss would have been forced to take her victory then and we would never have this stupid twist this year.

* * *

 _"Sometimes confidence can be your own downfall,"_


	11. District 11 Reaping

**June Zuri Briony, 17**

 **District 11 Female**

I held the head of the cotton plant gently in my hand, it had been blown towards my cabin door by the strong winds the night before. Normally, I would have been beaten for not handing it in but what they didn't know didn't hurt them.

See, the thing was that I spent so much time in the fields picking the plant, always being told to hurry, that I never took time to appreciate its beauty. I loved nature from the bottom of my heart, it wasn't the plant's fault its existence caused me and my family so much work and pain.

I ran my finger over the surface of the plant, enjoying the texture of the white fluff in contrast to the rough prickly leaves. We were never allowed to touch the goods so such a small act gave me a small sense of freedom.

"You little shit!" I heard someone grunt, followed quickly by a child's laughter. I glanced over my shoulder to see my eldest cousin, Alice frowning as her younger sibling, Monty, raced by with a small scrap of bread. The boy ran over to my side, sitting down next to me, tailed by his sister.

He looked up at me with a large smile, his blonde hair almost covering his ice blue eyes, it wasn't much shorter than his sisters. He looked so much like my father it was somewhat unsettling. My father was his uncle and although he and his siblings shared their mother and uncles nose, only he inherited my father's eyes.

As Alice joined us, her eyes flickered over to the sunrise over the sea of fields. I was more of a fan of sunsets but I had to admit that the warm glow it gave the sky and the image of crows flying in between the rays of the sun was a nice sight.

"Red sky at morning, shepherds warning," she mumbled.

"Bad luck," I added with a sigh, bowing my head towards the cotton bud once more. It was a small game me and my siblings used to play when we were children with our mother. Every Reaping we would look to the sky for answers as to if we would make it home that night. It used to frighten me but over the years, I had learned that it was nothing more than a Game.

However, it was Alice's first year and I knew she was looking for any positive outcome in today. The sky wasn't offering it.

"Don't worry!" Monty said through a mouthful of bread. "You will both be fine...I mean, if you don't come home, more dinner for me!" the nine-year-old said with a cheeky grin. Alice did not seem amused by his words but if my father had taught me and Monty anything it was that you needed to laugh in the face of danger sometimes.

* * *

 **Andrew Strauss, 17**

 **District 11 Male**

Most people hated the Reapings, I guess I was no different. However, once you moved past the start of child murder and the fear you may be the one Reaped, the day did have its positives. All work halted on such days and children within Reaping age got the rest of the day off. If you were not one of the two chosen, you could expect to be showered with food, no matter how small and celebration that you got to carry on for another year.

These days off were appreciated the most during June when the Reapings were held, even now as we stood in the square, the summer heat was beating down on our heads. Cotton farmers like me and some of the boys from the orphanage had thought ahead and brought out straw hats. However, not all of me was protected and even with my bronze skin from hours in the field, my skin would still burn if I stayed in a place far too long.

I was one of the taller boys in our year, yet the Eighteen-year-old section in front of us seemed packed with boys over five eleven. Spud, my bunkmate was the one who pointed it out to me. He theorized that it was due to the epidemic when we were young, the one that killed my parents. I wasn't sure how much I bought into that idea, I had fallen ill with them and I never had the best diet yet I towered above most people. I had just come to the conclusion that it was just a strange form of luck.

As always, the chose the female name first, a dark-skinned girl who I had seen around the District. June I learned her name was. She herself appeared as brave as one could be, given the circumstances but when a child from the twelve-year-old section started to sob, even I had to cast my eyes away. She introduced herself as June Briony, a cotton picker like me and informed us that the crying girl was her cousin, it explained the lack of resemblance.

With a quick pat on the back, our escort spun on his heels and pranced over to the male names, swirling his finger around the rim of the glass bowl before plunging his hand in.

Spud and a couple of boys from the orphanage linked arms with me as he pulled free a single slip and walked back over to June. It could have been any of us, the older children all put our names in multiple times to feed the younger ones. Whatever happened, we always said we would be there for each other. The strongest volunteering for the other.

Our escort spoke with a proud voice as he read out the name. "Andrew Strauss!"

* * *

 **Andrew Strauss, 17**

 **Train Rides**

I shouldn't have been upset by no one volunteering for me. I admit, in the moment I was taken back. How Spud and the rest of gang silently parted ways with me, allowing me the space to get through to the stage. It was only when they came to say goodbye that I forgave them.

Spud explained that out of all of them, I was the strongest. My years of hard work had allowed me to build up a rather impressive muscle mass so out of them all, I was the strongest. Coming to that knowledge not only allowed me to forgive them but it also allowed me to have some confidence in my chances.

I wasn't as strong as the Careers, I wasn't into fooling myself. However, I wasn't the weakest Tribute either. Thresh had made it far last year and he only really had strength on his side. He even managed to kill a Career. I didn't think I was that strong but I wasn't far off. I knew I would be able to hold my own in a fight.

The person I was concerned about was June. I shouldn't have been concerned about other people but I had seen her about the cotton farm plus she was from home. She was a pretty girl and she seemed kind, she would gain sponsors but I was worried that it wouldn't be much more.

I watched with dreaded as she looked out of the window with wonder as Panam whizzed by. Her green eyes were wide and she had a big smile on her face. As we moved away from the mountains of Two, she noticed a bald eagle soaring high in the sky. I had never seen someone move so fast as she sprung up from her chair. I joined her by the window, craning our necks to see the bird.

"Isn't this amazing!" she giggled, her breath fogging up the glass. "Our first tastes of freedom after picking cotton all our life."

At first, I smiled, but then I remembered where I was going. To a place where we would be forced to kill or die ourselves. Then I felt sick.

"No," I sighed. "This isn't freedom, we are slaves now more than ever."

* * *

 **June Zuri Briony, 17**

 **Train Rides**

I thought about what Andrew had said early this evening, I had allowed it to bounce around my head until it had finally sunk in. Sure, I might not have been as free as the bird we saw in the sky but surely anything at the other end was better than picking cotton for the rest of my life?

As I tried to stay positive, I sat down in the seating cart to watch the recaps of the reapings. Andrew and our Mentors had gone to sleep so I had the place to myself.

The first District, One, seemed as normal as always. Although, the pair of Tributes seemed to know each other. They both smiled as they shook hands and seemed to stand closer together than most Tributes. The male, Ezra seemed much stronger than Paisley but she was far from weak. I noted them both down as threats.

District Three seemed like any normal Lower District, frightened and confused. Ellie looked determined, keeping a brave face as she tried not to cry. Rory looked frightened but unmoved like he expected something of the sort to happen. It was sad really but I could only class Ellie as a large threat, she seemed like a fighter.

Mikeo and Cerulean from eight both seemed deadly. I wouldn't put it past either of them to kill if it came down to it and as both of them seemed physically able if matched with someone like me. For now, they were both threats.

Nine, only Beckham frightened me, he was muscular as someone from Nine could be and he looked like all the light had been drained from his eyes, on the other hand, Violet looked more innocent but not someone to be messed with. I only noted down Beckham as a threat.

Once all the Reapings had finished, I looked over my notes and sighed. At the end of it, I had noted down everyone almost as a threat. Most seemed like nice people that given any other circumstances, I would have gotten along with them. However, now I felt I couldn't trust anyone, even my own District Partner.

Maybe Andrew was right, the fields were just the start of control they had over us.

* * *

 _"The definition of freedom depends on the person,"_


	12. District 6 Reaping

**Psyche Wells, 18**

 **District 6 Female**

"Psyche!" my mother growled as she stormed into the kitchen. She was dressed in her best clothes, a green maxi dress with a small impractical hat upon her head. My brother Polybytes let out a little whimper as he quickly took the teapot off the stove. I took it from him and quickly placed a sleeve on. "Mr. Sheerman is waiting-"

"I know!" I snapped, instantly regretting it by my mother's death steer. I shrank back into myself as I hurried out of the door with my brother, my mother saying a prayer to the Goddess Hestia. I hoped she wouldn't help.

My mother worshiped the Gods of Ancient Greece. I had to admit, I believed in them myself but I didn't believe in my mother's ways. Mr. Sheerman, well, he was one of her twisted ways.

He was my to be husband, married to me just like my older sister Hebe was married off. It was gross and his looks as I entered the living room just made me want to run away. He was a middle-aged man, plump and resembling something that would live under your bed.

However, like my mother had taught me, I walked over to him, trying not to notice his wandering eyes, and placed the tray of tea and scones in front of him. After a few compliments, I gave my thanks and back away to the corner of my room with my little brother.

We watched on in hatred as he nibbled on the scones, making moaning noises as he did so. Then the way he slurped his tea, it was disgusting that I would be married to such a grotesque creature.

"We should have placed poison in the tea," I whispered to my brother, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

Polybytes smiled widely like he had just won a million dollar. "Oh, I did something sooo much better," he mumbled with a grin. I had learned not to doubt my brother rebellious ways and this time, my trust was not misplaced. There is no better satisfaction than seeing your future husband struggle to hold down his stomach.

* * *

 **Gary Winslow, 18**

 **District 5 Male**

I rocked back and forth on the heels of my feet as our Escort, Flutter, made her opening statement. By my feet, Skitty sat calmly by my feet like she did every year, slowly washing her long, black fur. She was an old girl, not far from the end but every year, she hauled herself free from my room and followed me to the Reaping, like she knew I might not come home. I was always happy for her company, taking a spot at the end of the row so no one would step on her tail. She had become such a regular visitor that even the Peacekeepers had stopped removing her.

I glanced down at her with my green eyes and grinned, using my right hand to stroke my stubble. There wasn't much of it, to be honest, I was never the fastest as growing facial hair so after just a week of not shaving, my chin had gained a small amount of stylish stubble. I mean, I wasn't complaining, it went very well with my white shirt and waistcoat.

Skitty meowed loudly as Flutter tiptoed over to the girl bowl. With a silvery toothy grin, she looked at the audience with happiness, her hand on the edge of the bowl. Making a shocked motion with her lips, she plunged her skinny hand into the sea of names, pulling free a single slip of paper.

I could hear a collective intake of air as Flutter smiled and said the name out into the world. Psyche Wells. It hurt more than usual but that wasn't saying much. I and Psyche were in the same class at school. Admitted, I never paid much attention, instead sketching new engine designs in my notebook. However, she was there, when she turned up and it stung to see someone I had seen in such close proximity to me on top of that stage.

She stayed strong though, closing her eyes and muttering something inaudible into the air. She only opened her right eye briefly to watch Flutter pick the males name. A name I wished she never chose.

You see, I thought I was already nervous until she spoke my name, even Skitty meowed in protest. I was used to driving race cars, I was the best the District had to offer yet this frightened me more than any potential car crash had ever done.

When I mounted the stage, Psyche looked at me and muttered an apology. At first, I thought she was apologizing that I got Reaped but when I looked in her eyes, I realized it wasn't. She was apologizing ahead of time, just in case she happened to be the person that ended my life.

* * *

 **Gary Winslow, 18**

 **Train Rides**

Our mentors were pathetic, and that was being kind. Both appeared to be nervous wrecks, the male mentor Cogs twitching as he paced the carriage and Hex shaking as she drank from a teacup. Withdrawal symptoms.

Back in Six, many people took Morphling, it was a common drug but it also had horrid effects on regular users. These two must have lived on the substance to be in such a state, they couldn't have been off it for more than a few hours, they most likely had a shot before the Reapings. Yet, they were acting like it had been weeks since they had touched the stuff. You only got in that state if you become reliant on the stuff.

As I and Psyche sat before her, Hex offered us a smile, the corners of her mouth quivering. "So," she hiccuped. "What do both of you do?"

I was silent for a moment, allowing Psyche time to answer but when she didn't, I went ahead anyway. "I am a racer...I also make engines sometimes...that's about it."

A genuine smile formed on Hex's face. "That is very good," she said like cold water was rushing down her back. She then turned to Psyche. "What about you?"

My District partner gave a sharp intake of breath. "Nothing really, I help my mother around the house."

Hex gave a small nod. "Well, what are you both good at?" she squealed.

Psyche was a lot more talkative this time. "Oh, well I can be a bit sneaky!"

"That's more like it!" Hex almost cheered, clapping her hands. "And you?" she asked me.

"I can handle fear and I am used to taking dangerous risks." It didn't feel as good as Psyches but not only did I not want to reveal all my chickens too soon I had my doubts that it would help me. If I was staring at the blade of a knife coming towards me, Psyche's sneaky nature or my adrenaline junky would help.

 **Psyche Wells, 18**

 **Train Rides**

By the time I had talked over my options for strategies with Hex, I decided to turn in for the night. I couldn't say it was very informative. The most I had learned was it might be best to let Hex calm down from her high before we talked. The most she could say was positive things. Positivity would not bring me home. I needed to grow.

At least my room was cozy. Simple but sweet. A small single bed with the softest mattress I had experience, the lights could change an array of different colours, although I found orange the most calming. By my pillow on the bedside table was a bowl of pink, powdered sweets. It had a nice atmosphere that took you away from the horror which was the Games. Even if it was only for one night.

Once I had locked my door, experienced my first shower, I sat down on my bed, smelling of roses. I almost forget where I was and as I sank into the mattress I didn't care. When my blue eyes flickered over to the digital clock, I saw that it was only ten o'clock. Back home, I would still be helping my mother wash up or on a date with Mr. Sheerman. There was an odd sense of freedom, even if I was possibly heading towards my death. For a rebellious person like me, it was nice.

I could stay up all night if I wanted to, eat as much as I wanted, live my final days on a diet of sweets, waste as much water as I wanted, I had more freedom than any adult back home had. If you forgot about what would await me tomorrow, it was rather nice.

Yet, with all this freedom, I found myself just wanting to sleep. The faint sound of the rain outside and the small rocks from the train, it was the only thing appealing. After tonight, I would be forced to be in love with someone and then later fight for my life. Who knew when I would get such a good sleep again?

* * *

 _"Just because someone is older than you does not mean they know best,"_


	13. District 5 Reaping

**Last Reaping! Woo! I am not a fan of Reapings so I am glad I have gotten through them all. Now we can start voting for pairs. But first.**

 **There are not chapter questions for the past few chapters because you earn a lot of points from the voting. However, the normal votes for reviews still apply.**

 **There is a poll on my profile for your favorite character, the submitters whose character wins will get ten sponsor points. All information about voting will be in the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Althea Falen, 16**

 **District 5 Female**

I lay my head on the pillow, my back facing the door as I listened to the footsteps of my father as he readied for bed. He was trying to be silent but his stocky nature still forced him to make a fair bit of a ruckus.

I listened intently until I heard him step on the creaky floorboard outside my door. The moment I heard that, I shut my toffy brown eyes just before he pushed open my door.

Like every night, he stood there for a moment, watching what he thought was me sleeping before whispering a goodnight and closing the door behind him. Although I and my father had a far from a close relationship, he still took the time before heading to bed after a day or work to say goodnight to me. Part of me wondered if it was fear I might one day walk out the door like my mother or if deep down he honestly did care about me. Both seemed plausible yet the last one was a bit harder to wrap my head around.

You see, if he truly cared about me, surely he would accept that I was far from a budding sportsman like him. He was never abusive about it, just sometimes his "useful" words cut deep. When you father says your art supplies are nothing more than a waste of time and instead tells you to go for a run, you start to develop a hatred for him. So, when he had gone to sleep, that was my only solace for my true ambition.

Once the house had been silent for about an hour, I slowly turned over in my bed, handing my slender arms over the metal frame. With my nimble fingers, I felt around the array of boxes until I felt my index finger brush against a rough wooden box.

With a smile, I pulled my body across the bed, using both hands to pull the box free. I hauled the heavy object onto the bed and tenderly pulled off the lid, revealing the array of art supplies inside. From oil paints to sketchbooks, everything my father had brought me over the years. The man limited me to one art supply every year for my birthday.

Maybe if I got good enough, one day he could support me.

* * *

 **Qanom Harkklee, 18**

 **District 5 Male**

I hated everything about the reaping. Kids got forced to die based on a flawed lottery format that was clearly rigged, people, crying and those stupid Peacekeepers and their stupid faces. Well, I assume they were stupid, I had to admit, I had never sat down and had a conversation with one. However, it was a safe assumption, most people were stupid when compared with me.

Sure, my spelling may have sucked and history was far from a strong suit of mine but with everything else, I blew everyone else out of the water. I mean, Give me some wires and a generator and I could blow you to kingdom come.

Yeah, that's right. Everyone assumes Three is the one with the bomb and electrical experts but they always overlook Five. The Electricity District a District built on supply electricity to the whole of Panem. Yet everyone seems shocked when we can use bombs and electricity, they just expected us to be sneaking and that to be it.

Well, when they called my name out to the District, I decided there and then I would break that mold. It had been so long since someone had won through brains and not brawn, mostly because no one was as smart as me. Foxface was close, she was in my class at school and we always got fairly close grades. However, I would have been smart enough to avoid the berries. Then again, it was most likely for the best, there was no way she stood a chance against Cato and Katniss. To me, Peeta was pretty harmless if she could outsmart him but he was still strong and would have crushed a girl as weak as her.

I was just as weak, I wasn't fooling myself. For everything I had gained in intellect, I had lost in strength. In a weapon or strength match inside of that Arena, I would be dead in a matter of seconds but maybe, just maybe, I could win with knowledge. Beete was the last Tribute to win in such a manner so if you asked me, we were long overdue such a victory.

I woke up thrashing at the air. The covers felt tight on me like a blanket of metal and a thick coating of sweat covered my face.

* * *

 **Althea Falen, 16**

 **Train Rides**

My gasps for air almost sounded like screams as I kicked the warm covers away, the cold air around me quickly biting at my skin. It stung and tore leaving my hair on end.

I clawed away the drenched brown-ginger hair that stuck to my face, allowing my eyes to dart around my small cabin. I wasn't in my room or my bed. I was on the train, on my way to the Hunger Games.

As my body started to calm, I started to feel a sense of emptiness without my father by my side. Back home, he would always be by my side. I never really appreciated it before. Now, he might never get the chance to do something again. I might be dead within a week.

The reality of it all still seemed alien to me. Twenty-four hours ago, I was eating my breakfast in silence with my father, the reaping a few hours away. Now, I was only an hour away from the Capitol.

I wanted to lay in bed forever, watching the sun that peeked through my curtains dance on the ceiling but I needed to look presentable for the Capitol, popularity was the biggest chance I had. I had doubts about my weapons skills.

By my side was a small, girly white dress left on my dressing table for me with matching white flats. My first in a long line of Capitol Looks.

So, with a sigh, I swung my legs off the side of the bed and pulled myself up to full height, stretching my body along with the action. I looked at the clock on the wall. Fifty-four minutes to get washed, dressed, fed and ready for my new celebrity lifestyle.

* * *

 **Qanom Harkklee, 18**

 **Train Rides**

"Why am I dressed like this?" I asked Althea's mentor, Electra. She looked at my white long sleeved top, trainers and pants and sighed.

"They want you plain, to begin with, until your stylists can decide what look they want to go with," she said with boredom. "You will notice the clothes don't fit perfectly, it is because they dressed you basic sizing, average if you will. Don't worry, once you get to the Capitol, you will be a lot more colorful and well fitted." I watched as she picked at her pancakes.

"Well, do I get a say in what my style is?" Electra smiled.

"No, not fully anyway. You might inspire your stylist but most of them are too stubborn to change and will just run with what they decide."

"Can I refuse?" I asked, taking a small sip of my hot chocolate.

Electra shook her head. "Well, you can but it would not end well for you. Sometimes, if you are lucky, your stylist will be talented, understanding the audience. If I was you, I would play to that image, even if it doesn't personally fit you."

I thought about her words and felt myself lose my appetite. For me, the clear image to go with would be my brains but what if they didn't? I was also gay, a thing I had never really thought about. My District was fairly accepting and I liked men, there wasn't much more to think about. But what if the Capitol saw it as a quirk, turning me into some flamboyant girly boy?

I couldn't escape it. If I wanted any chance of a happy marriage, it needed to be with a guy and I wasn't one for hiding who I was. They had to find out about my sexuality, I just didn't want them to make fun of me for it.

"We are here!" Althea gasped as she stumbled to her feet and towards the window. I dropped my knife and fork as the city came into view. Something I had never seen before.

Buildings seemed to stretch for miles, taller than the Justice building back home. I didn't even think humans could build something so amazing in only seventy-five years. All the exports of the Districts came here and it showed.

However, I only felt fear. The people who lived in those gigantic buildings would also cheer on my death, watching as I was reaped and cheering as someone most likely killed me. The truth was, the city was a nightmare dressed like a flower.

* * *

 _"Sometimes things seem like they couldn't get worse. They always do,"_


	14. Pair Voting Information

**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, IT WILL BE REMOVED VERY SOON.**

This is an announcement to make sure everyone sees this as I know no one wants to miss this bit.

It is time to vote for the pairs. I know some of you wanted to see the characters interact but I want you to vote with about the same information the Capitol has. There will be LOTS of time for character development, there will be a lot of chapters between now and the Games. This type of story needs it. There will also be a few chapters where the characters interact with everyone so don't worry, it will come.

 **Right, voting!**

There will be up to twelve pairs you can vote for. You can only pair a Tribute up once. For every pair you give me, you will get two points. However, if you give me the full list of twelve, you will gain thirty points so it benefits you to pair everyone up. Reasons to why you have paired people up will also gain you a point for each pair so by the end of it, you could gain up to 42 points.

 **Example:**

Tribute 1 and Tribute 2 because I think they get on very well and would have a good dynamic.

All the information the Capitol will have when voting is on the blog.

If you only give me six pairs, for example, the leftover votes will go towards me. I will only use these to break any ties a character may have. This also goes for people who do not vote.

 **The voting is open for two weeks if you need more time, PM me about it.**

I will be posting two more chapters but nothing new will really happen in these. It will be the Tributes arriving in the Capitol and getting told the rules. The sooner I get in the pairs, the sooner I can start working on storylines and things.

 **ALLIANCES:**

You can also vote for who you want your character to ally with, you gain five points for doing this and three points for writing who they wouldn't want to ally with.

If a potential ally gets paired with your characters most disliked Tribute, they most likely won't ally. This is to give me an idea.

 **Please submit all voting through PM to keep the suspense. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


	15. The Point of No Return: The Surgery

**Another fast update, i'm on a roll!** **Remember** **that I will be needing pairs in soon. Of course, you don't need to do it but it helps you have your say. I currently have three in at the moment and I will admit, there are some interesting pairs. Voting ends 5th June :)**

* * *

 **Cerulean Westwood, 16**

 **Capitol Station**

The Capitol train pulled into the station with a clatter and clank. Although, it was hardly audible over the sound of the adoring crowd.

I peeked out through the thick, silver curtains and grimaced at the sea of colour outside. Even being from a textile District, I had never seen such rich and vibrant colour. Not just with their clothes but their skin, makeup, even the station's bricks were awash with every colour of the rainbow.

Their teeth, so white it was unnatural, shimmered in the early morning sunrise like they had been studded with diamonds. It was only on closer inspection I realized some of them did, in fact, have diamond studded chompers. Some also had gold, silver even teal, I didn't even know teeth were customizable.

Peacekeepers tried their best to hold the crowd back yet some of the more persistent ones were able to clamber upon shorter citizens and slam on the windows, cheering the name of our District. They didn't know our names.

I shouldn't have taken it to heart. Afterall, twenty-four hours ago, I was a nobody, even I couldn't learn Tribute names that fast. Yet, the thought that they were cheering on our death, they could have the decency to learn twenty-four names. Minus those who volunteered, out everyone, they deserved to be remembered the least.

I shivered at my own thoughts. That after only a night away from home as a Tribute, I was already gaining the mentality of me against them. It wasn't a bad thing to develop but still, they were still children like me. Brainwashed, deadly children but children nonetheless.

"It's amazing!" Mikeo exclaimed, popping up at the window beside me. He was older than me yet he seemed far less mature. Not in a negative sense but more in how he viewed the world. I saw the people outside as my killers, he saw them as a thing of wonder. "Oh, look!" he scoffed, pointing to a middle-aged woman dressed in what could only be described as ghastly clothing.

She looked like a baked potato, her plastic coat resembling on. On Top of her head, she had followed the same earthy pattern, like the unwashed, baked vegetable. I had enough of them back in eight to know the sickening colouration.

The poor woman didn't seem to pick up on the humor we found from her clothing, instead, she hopped up and down on the spot like an excited child, causing a stampede of colorful people to charge forward, also expecting to garner attention from Mikeo and I.

"Children!" a high pitch voice called, like nails on a chalkboard. "Spit spot, you are needed in the medical center-"

"Why?" I asked. I was training to be a nurse and as far as I could see, there were no health risks, none that would affect our performance during the Games. My Eight standards, we were the fittest they came.

Our escort, Marianna growled under her breath. "I don't know dear, but it happens every year, you will be fine." I turned my head away from the window for a moment, to catch Woof standing by the door. The pitiful look in his eyes told me they didn't do this every year. This was new and to him, as a mentor, it was concerning. "Now come on, otherwise you will be behind every other Tribute!" the way her voice went up on the final word made me wince. Yet, it was enough to pull me and Mikeo away from the window and shuffling towards the door.

As we stood in front of the door, Marianna maneuvered in her heels, far too high for her tall frame and stood to face us. "It will be busy out there, people will try and grab out, hug you, talk to you, ignore the reporters until after the chariots. If you get cornered by one, just state no comment to every Question, even if it is as simple as your name. Do that until a Peacekeepers comes to your aid, which should not be long. I have yet to lose a tribute to that mob outside and you two, well, you will not be my first. So hold hands-"

"I'm not holding his hand!" I shot back.

"It is only so we don't lose each other, it will honestly be until we get inside of the building, then you don't have to touch each other again if you please." I glanced over to Mikeo who gave a shrug before quickly holding out his hand. I was

Hesitate, not wanting to allude to anything between me and Mikeo that there wasn't. "Honestly child!" Marianna squeaked. I gave a sigh as I took it in mine, just as the doors opened.

The screams of the crowd seemed much more defining as the train door opened. In fact, it would be a task to pick them individually apart. All seemed to hold the same qualities, high pitch and annoying.

It left an agitating ringing in my ears as Woof and Cecilia pushed us towards the doors of the medical center. Each nudge on the back sent me tumbling forward, threatening to send me tumbling to the ground. However, Mikeo appeared to have more control over me than I did and kept my body upright. Marianna tugged on his arm violently, pulling him away from the scene as reporters and fans alike screamed questions at us. The probes into our lives ranged from our sexuality to family life and everything in between. Even previously happy Mieko was starting to seem agitated by their flood of questions as we finally entered through the heavily guarded door of the medical center.

* * *

 **Psyche Wells, 18**

 **Capitol Medical Centre**

My body was shaking by the time we made it to the medical center. Crowds had never bothered me before but the swarm of people at the station was suffocating. Even adrenaline drunky, Gary, looked rattled by the experience.

"Was there a more privet way to bring us in?" Gary growled, rubbing his arm nervously.

Cogs cast his eyes to the ground, his body still fairly shaky. "Maybe, most likely," he said through gritted teeth. Hex quickly moved next to him, her meatless hand being placed firmly on his shoulder.

"Those people pay Snow good money to get the first real life view of the Tributes-"

"You make us sound like cattle," Gary shot back with venom. Hex didn't reply, no one did. But the look in their eyes answered our question. Tributes were the name for human cattle.

Without saying a single word, our Escort and Mentors pressed forwards, although Cogs seemed to do it more by duty than choice. They lead us down a winding maze of hallways, the right side always guarded with a wall of Capitol branded Peacekeepers. The best of the best.

The only sound was our footsteps and Cogs' faint mummers whenever something changed, like a bend in the path or a Peacekeeper moving. It was very clear to me and Gary that he didn't handle tight spaces well. Considering none of us, even Glisten, our Escort who was about the size of Polybotes, could not stretch her arms out either side of us. That and the fact that each Peacekeeper held a large, black gun with pride. Well, Cogs was close to a breakdown. In fact, I had no doubt that if Hex wasn't there, we would have lost him at the door.

As we came to the end of our directed path, we came to two doors, about twenty feet apart. Both had a large, silver Six engraved onto the plane, pine. As we stood in wonder, the spotlights above the door giving off a menacing feel, Glisten turned to us with her wide, orange smile on her arms out wide.

"Well, this is goodbye, for now, I am afraid, but don't worry, I will see one of you after the chariot rides!" she almost sang. I thought about her words as mine and Garys respective mentor pulled us close. The pairs would be sharing Escorts, pairs we would be assigned to between now and the Parade. "Now, I wish you both luck and as always, may the odds be ever in your favor!" and with that, Glisten vanished from view, hurrying down the hallway she came. That left just four of us.

Hex gave a quick nod and a smile to Cogs before pulling me towards the right door, Gary being led to the right. The red-headed male mouthed me a final good-look as the doors swung open, blocking each other from view.

I turned to look inside the room, only to find a dark skinned woman with dark purple hair and blocked, black eyes. She smiled at me with her filled teeth as she wriggled her bony hands into a pair of surgical gloves.

The room was a blinding white, a stark contrast to the warm glow of the wooden hallway outside. Along the wall were various medical machines, none of which I knew but each one terrifying in its own right. In the center of the room was a single, metal framed bed that was like nothing I had seen before. The base looked more like a crane so it must have moved up and down. Attached to the bed was a large, circular light that at the moment was turned off.

As we moved to enter the room, the purpled haired woman gasped, shaking her hands wildly in front of her face. "No mentors!" she laughed. "You should have left with your Escort!" Gary must have experienced a similar experience as I could hear Cogs murmuring as he moved towards us. Hex didn't seem amused.

"As a mentor, it is my job to oversee my tributes experience at the Capitol-"

"Presidents orders!" a plump man with mint green hair bellowed, pulling a surgical mask over his face. A very different vibe from the usually chirpy Capitolite. Hex gave an understanding nod as she started to back out the room.

"Wait," is whispered, grabbing her arm tightly and pulling her close. "Please don't leave me." Her frustrated look became one of pity as she broke free from my grasp and backing fully out of the door.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she shut the door. "Good-luck." And with that, like a vacuum, the sound I had taken for granted, like the buzz of the lights vanished from the room. Every sound that did occur seemed amplified from the ticking of the intricate metal clock behind the doctor to the sound of everyone breathing.

"Take off your clothes dear and pass them to me," the dark-skinned women said with glee. I recoiled back, crossing my arms across the plain white dress I wore. The women must have seen the fear in my eyes as rather comically, she placed her hands over her mouth and shook her head. "Oh, don't worry," she said, sounding on the verge of tears. "We will give you some more clothing when you have been shaved-"

"Shaved?" My back was completely against the door now, my breathing audibly more panicked.

"Yep," the purpled haired woman grinned. "But don't worry, it always grows back!" The doctor only sighed at his assistant turning around and fiddling with some form an of the scanner.

"W-why do I need to be shaved?"

For the first time since I had entered the room, the doctor smiled, pulling down his surgical mask as he turned to me. "Well, we can't conduct the surgery with all of that on your head, can we?"

* * *

 **Ellie Nimrod, 18**

 **Capitol Surgery Room**

I was a mess by the time they had used the scanner to laser remove my hair, my think, dark hair. I watched with tear stained eyes as the remaining charred pieces started to cover my naked lower half. If you had asked me a few hours before if I was attached to my hair, I would have laughed, I used to cut it myself when I got bored. However, having it shaved completely off by the same people who wanted to see you die, it felt like some twisted form of control. Like they were taking away the last few things that made me who I was. I wasn't Ellie Nimrod anymore, I was whatever they wanted me to be.

I looked at the doctor's assistant with teary eyes he pulled away, supporting his head with the palm of his hand as he looked at his handy work. "Now," he said followed by a click of his tongue. "I think I have everything...Claudia?" His fellow assistant, who I assume was named Claudia, turned to him, her golden eyes scanning my head. With a wave of her hand, the man asked me to turn around, I could do nothing but comply. After a few seconds of looking over her colleagues work, I was allowed to sit back around.

"It looks very good, ready for the next stage. I will get Doctor Ninx," she chuckled before quickly exiting the room.

I looked back to the man, a large smile on his face. "Well, you can get dressed, we made sure they were warm for you!" he paced across the room, picking up a thin stack of clothes and walking back over to me. He placed them tenderly beside me and looked back at my naked form with a polite smile. After a few moments of not moving, the dim bulb seem to come to a startling revelation. "Oh, would you like me to leave?" I offered a weak, teary smile and a nod and to his respect, the man quickly left, apologizing as he went.

I sat still for a further minute, looking at the clothes placed before me. The fabric was indeed warm but the fabric seemed designed to cool the body, in fact, the style was made to keep you cool. tight-fittingng vest top with equally as tight fitting booty shorts. Both grey and bland as possible. My mentor mentioned something about the Capitol making me a blank canvas for my Stylist. My hair, my style, all of it was just another step in sucking any outside trace of my personality away. No doubt if I was to win, there wouldn't be much of my current personality left in any capacity. Every victor seemed to be a shell, a pretty shell with hardly anything inside. The worst thing was the sense of being trapped. That there was no way I could break free and stop what they were doing to me.

As if they had been watching me, the moment I pulled the vest top over my body, Doctor Ninx and his assistants hurried into the room like they were running out of time. Claudia hurried over to my pushing me back onto the bed while her assistant pulled my right arm towards him. With little effort I tugged causing Claudia to clamber onto the bed behind me, gripping my shoulder. She became tighter every time I tried to pull away.

"Calm," the male sighed, his skinny frame and illusion to how strong he really was. "This will only hurt for a second-"

"Hurt?" I whimpered, the grip Claudia had on me becoming tighter.

The male hushed me. My eyes widened with fear when Doctor Ninx turned around, a small pinky sized syringe in his hand. As he moved, the blue liquid violently swished around the container. I tried to pull away but the pair of assistants held me in such a way that it was almost impossible to break free.

"Don't worry, it is like a small prick, then you will go to sleep for a small amount of time-"

"Fuck off!" I growled, violently turning my body away from them, only to be yanked back into place and pinned down with even more force. A few moments of my hand being still was all they needed to place the needle into a vain in my hand and pump the blue liquid into my bloodstream.

Oddly enough, it wasn't the needle that hurt as much as the liquid racing through my body. It was like a cold, sharp pain shot up my arm. I let out a scream as it moved up my neck and although I swung my fist at Doctor Ninx, breaking free from Claudia's grasp, my body shut down before it had even made it to his face.

When I woke up, Doctor Ninx was gone, only a grinning Claudia and the green haired man where left. They watched as I started to wake up. Slowly, my legs and arms waking up with my brain. By the time I had sat up, the pair were waiting with a hand full of gifts.

In Claudia's hands was a whiskey sized glass of water and in his colleague's hand was a basket full of plain bread.

"You have to drink some water, eat and pass urine before you can leave," As they spoke, my hand raced towards my head where I was able, to my surprise, to feel a head full of hair, down to my shoulders. "Oh yes, we told you the hair would grow back didn't we!" as with seemingly everything in the Capitol, the happiness was short lived. As my shaking fingers moved across my scalp, I started to feel something cold and metallic. The object covered the front my head, finger width, across my forehead and joining either side of my head, just above the ears with a round metal plate.

"W-what did you do to me?" I whimpered, my stomach turning with a sick feeling.

Claudia smiled, turning to her partner then back to me. "You look beautiful!"

"You are officially a Tribute of the 75th Hunger Games sweetie, congratulations!"

* * *

 **Now, I am not going to say what the metal band is just yet (that comes next chapter) but I will give you some more information.**

 **The Tributes where out for about four days. Using Capitol technology during that time they grew their hair back and healed the surgical wounds. Every Tribute now has hair down to their shoulders. After this factor, they were given two days to come to terms with everything. Next chapter will take place two days down the line. They also had a weight check up before the whole head shaving.**

 **Question:** **What do you think the metal band is for?**


	16. Meet The Tributes

**The last chapter until after the fifth, the next one will reveal the pairs for this story. Someone asked me if they could change votes, of course, you can. Up until the 5th, you can change your votes to your heart's contents!**

 **Remember, even if you only pair your character up, it will help as there are a few characters without a public voted partner at the moment.**

 **Enjoy this final un-paired chapter.**

* * *

 **Akhal Breker, 18**

 **District Ten Female**

I watched the other Tributes move silently around the whitewashed room. Some, like the Careers, chatted among themselves. Others, like the boy from Three, sat in the corner by themselves. I, on the otherhand, watched them through the small glass window in the door, too on edge to walk into the room with a group of potential killers. I myself could be one. I wasn't kidding myself when saying I would be ready to kill. Then again, having the skill and having the guts were two different things. The odds were still far from being in my favor.

However, the potential threat of my killer being in the room was not the main thing that frightened me. The whole thing just did not seem right. Never before had I heard about Tributes being gathered into the same room. I hadn't seen my mentor since the station and I had been out for seven days due to some form of surgery, the whole thing was playing on my mind. An overthinker naturally, it had sent my mind into a whirlwind.

"What are you doing?" I almost jumped out of my skin when a deep voice spoke from behind me. Ducking out of the way, I darted to the side and turned, only to see a dark haired boy looking back at me. Have to admit, it took a few seconds to realize it was Frederick. He looked vastly different with his black hair at shoulder length. He also had the same metal crown upon his head, he looked like a princess. A muscular, scary and deadly princess.

A smile spread across my face as I thought about the sharp dive and tiny scream Frederick had gotten out of me. "Erm, seeing what is up, I guess," I said with a nervous laugh, the boy looking far from amused.

"It will be nothing dangerous-"

"Oh, I know," I grinned, scrambling to my feet. "They haven't shown us off enough but, I don't know, something is up."

Frederick gave a small nod as he himself peeked through the window. He did so for a few moments before turning back to me. "Well, it all seems harmless-"

"Can I walk in with you?" I asked, sounding slightly more enthusiastic than I should have. Even Frederick seemed slightly taken back by the idea.

"It's a free world...why?" Now it was my turn to be taken back, stumbling over my words as I tried to hide my true intentions of seeming stronger than I really was. Before I could speak, Frederick cut in. "You sure we haven't met before this?"

"No," I said, holding my hands in front of my body in surrender. "I mean, I have seen you about but that's about it." Frederick fell silent like he was expecting a different answer or thinking over his options.

"Fine, but don't think this means we are allies-"

"Understood!" I sang cheerfully, bouncing to my feet. I didn't need to be allied with him at this stage, I just needed people to think we were. A strong ally might turn people away from starting a fight with me. One could hope.

I hoped to Fredericks side. As he reached out, I pulled his hand back towards me, a nervous grin on my face.

"Alright, on three, one-" with a groan, Frederick kicked open the wooden door, startling most of the Tributes inside of the room. I couldn't help but give a small whimper

He then turned to me, fire in his blue eyes. "We would have to come in, it was for the best, ay!" it was no use, my attention had been diverted.

I couldn't see through the windows but the floors were not a floor at all. Right below ours and everyone's feet was a vast, deep tank of water, full to the brim with colorful fish.

* * *

 **Mikeo Nunez, 17**

 **District Eight Male**

"This is so cool!" the girl from ten laughed with joy, her smile only getting bigger as the smaller fish swam around her feet. It was a childish joy that I decided I would get on with. If only her District Partner was enthusiastic. He just watched her like a tired parent.

"They look fun," I said to Cerulean, she didn't seem to agree, bringing her eyes from the fish that swam below her to look at the pair for a moment.

"No thank you," she sighed, tracing her finger along the glass. I slumped back down against the wall, rather defeated by her sadness.

"Y'know, it might help to get out there and meet people-"

"Mikeo," she sighed. "You can go do what you like but please leave me be...it's a lot to take in. I'll be fine soon enough" I gave a nod and a sigh as I turned back to the pair.

"Well, I really want some allies so I'll go and chat with them...I'll be back soon," I reassured my District partner and although she offered a weak smile, I could tell she didn't feel much better.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to, see ya in a tick!" Cerulean mumbled something in reply but by that point, I was already pushing through the thick crowd of tributes. I glanced back but once again, her head was down, trying to come to terms with what the Capitol had done to her. It was cruel and I myself was finding it hard. However, I respected that everyone had their own ways of dealing with loss. Maybe if she could run, she would feel better than being left with her thoughts.

As I came to the edge of the crowd, I saw the pair from Ten jumps, both being taller than the average Tribute. The girl let out a little scream before crouching to the ground.

"What do you think it is?" she asked, looking at a large fish below their feet. The gray fish did somersaults, squeaking as it went. It even looked like it was smiling.

With a grin, I jumped towards the pair. "It's a shark!"

"A what?" the dark haired male asked, moving away from the animal.

"I thought they would be bigger," the girl sighed, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well," the male mused, turning to me. "Where are its teeth then?" I looked back at the animal and frowned, the guy was right, in the fish's mouth was a set of small, rounded off teeth, nothing like the sharks I had learned about.

As we stood and pondered over the creature, the Four male joined us, trying to hold back a snigger.

"That isn't a shark," he said with an amused grin. "It's a dolphin, pretty much harmless unless you're a fish."

The girl from Ten's face softened as she looks back at the animal. "It's the cutest fish-"

"Oh, it isn't a fish," Four laughed. "It's a mammal-"

"An animal that gives birth to live young," the Ten male mused.

"Not always," the blonde male replied. "There are some fish that give birth to live young, a mammal-"

"Is something that feeds from the female mammary glands, basically breasts!" the ten girls said with pride, rocking back and forth on her feet.

The ten male narrowed his eyes at her. "Calm down...how you know that stuff?"

The blonde girl shrugged, "I breed horses, biology is pretty much my only strength."

Her District partner gave a small shrug as I stepped forward, holding my hand out to the girl.

"Well, I'm Mikeo Nunez, District Eight." The girl grinned taking my hand and shaking it.

"I am Akhal Breker, District Ten-"

"District Four, Niko Davenport," the blonde boy said, holding out his hand and shaking mine and Akhal's with a strong, hard grip. I and Niko then turned to Akhal's District Partner who looked unamused by the whole event. His arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Frederick, future victor-" Frederick was interrupted by the pair from Twelve sniggering. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Hyacinth Rodgers, 17**

 **District Twelve Male**

The man with frizzy green hair and beedy blue eyes had been sat in the corner of the room since we arrived. He wasn't taking notes and was clearly important judging by the amount of Peacekeepers around him. He was watching us all intently like he was waiting for something to happen.

"What do you think he wants?" Laura said, scrunching her nose up in disgust. "Who even is he?"

I looked back at the man and smirked. "Not a man of style, judging by that haircut." Laura let out a small giggle as she rolled her eyes.

"And you are?" she shot back. I chuckled in reply, feeling my shoulder length hair and sighing.

"Well, I ain't now-"

"You got a problem?" a deep voice growled in our direction. We both turned to see the male from Ten looking back. "Eh, can you talk?"

"Very well thank you and I could ask you the same thing, you are the guy shouting at us," I said calmly but I could already feel Laura tugging on my arm to stop.

The dark haired male grinned as he stepped away from his group, ignoring his District partners ples for him to stop. "You think I'm not skilled enough?"

I couldn't help but laugh in response. "What are you going on about? I haven't said anything-"

"You didn't need to say anything, I know your kind!" He bellowed, drawing in the attention of everyone in the room.

I looked at his red face and scowled. "My kind?"

"Twelves, fucking scum of the earth if you as me-"

"Oh fuck off!" I growled back. "You're no different to us, same boat, man."

"Yeah, sure, we play the same Game," Ten sighed, seeming to calm for a second. "But your people are the reason we all are." He then turned to the crowd of attentive Tributes in front of him, his neck building with veins. "Katniss and Peeta are the reason for these crowns on our heads, the twist, the rebellions, the deaths and these two, both growing up a stone's throw away from the star crossed lovers, will cause the same thing, they are just the same-"

"Oh yeah, and we all shoot arrows and bake bread too in Twelve, get your head out of your ass!"

"Hyacinth!" Laura squeaked, tugging on my arm a bit harder this time.

"But you admit that your District caused all of this?" the blue eyed male laughed, moving closer towards me. I tried to stay calm as he grabbed me by the scruff of my sweatshirt and hauled me closer to the other Tributes. "Admit to them that your people caused all of this pain." I looked at the crowd. Some showed me silent pity while some, like the Careers, scowled back at me.

"Frederick, stop it," his District partner said growled, walking towards him.

Frederick ignored her, turning back to me and pulling me close to his face. "Apologise to me for changing everything-"

"What's happening to your band?" I whimpered, the fear of the stronger male and what was happening to his headset unnerving me. Frederick knotted his eyebrows but when he looked at mine, he dropped me quickly to the floor.

I looked up at him as the silver band around his head turned a dark brown, like dye being spilled in water.

He looked to his District partner whose band was going the same colour. "Frederick...whats happening?" By the time he turned back to me, it was a solid brown.

"What are they doing?" he asked the group of Tributes, one by one, their bands turning brown, like an infection. Even Laura's was. Then Frederick lost it.

With a shriek, he started tugging at his band, screaming with every tug. "Get it off me!" he repeated with fear as he moved his hands around to the side of his head and started to tug. He wasn't the only one. The room was filled with the sound of fear, some Tributes even racing for the doors and begging for help.

"What's happening?" Laura whimpered trying not seem frightened as she touched the band on her head. I looked back towards the green haired man to find him now in front of the frightened Tributes, smiling. This is what he was waiting for. For a fight to break out.

"Don't try and take them off!" he shouted the sound of the panicked Tributes vanishing with the sound of a gun pointed at them. Even Frederick stopped. "You wouldn't like what happens if you do, even death is better than that."

* * *

 **Andrew Strauss, 17**

 **District Eleven Male**

"Sit!" the green haired man barked, the Peacekeepers cocking their guns as they repeated the order. Me, along with everyone else sat down, still shaken by our bands, there were even some sobs that I was unable to place. The man waited until everyone had calmed down a bit then spoke.

"Now," he said with a sigh. "I am Zircon, your Gamemaker for this year and I'm here to tell you about the orders of events from here on out and about those bands on your head." Everyone seemed far more invested now, I found myself leaning in.

"So, in five minutes, you will be lined up in District order, One through to Twelve, females first. From there you will be taken into a room with cameras were you will be asked a set of questions. The answer to these questions will help the Capitol when voting your pairs. After this, you will be taken to a room to relax while the voting takes place. This should take six hours at the most. In this room, your pairings will be announced and you will be escorted to your stylists. After this will be the regular chariot rides but in your respective pairs and then we end the day with your pairs being shown your sleeping quarters. So, today is going to be very long but very, very important." I listened to Zircon speak and pierced my lips, it seemed a bit too much for one day if you asked me.

Noelani placed her hand into the air with enthusiasm, her back perfectly straight. "Sir!" she spoke clearly.

"Miss Palmer, go ahead."

Noelani gave a sweet smile but I could tell she was feeling uneasy. "What will be happening the rest of the week?"

"Oh," Zircon laughed, waving his hand dismissively. "No need to worry about that, after today everything is as normal, schedule wise. So you will have a week left involving training, interviews and personal training. The Bloodbath will take place on the 2nd July." Noelani mumbled thanks as she slumped back down. "So, any more questions?" I glanced around me, everyone trying to avoid eye contact with the man. "Wonderful, then we will move onto those things on your head."

He turned to one of the Peacekeepers, taking a show and tell style band. "Now, this is the latest in Capitol technology but don't worry, we have tested it as much as we can." I thought of all the poor Avoxes that were forced into situations where the band malfunction and felt my body shiver. "These bands were attached to your brain during surgery, thats why, Mr. Loophole, you should not pull at them. Well, you see, this year is all about love and what comes with love? Trust and no secrets. We think for your relationships to reach their full potential and blossom, there can be no secrets, no lying. That is why this brilliant piece of technology picks up on your brainwaves. Each emotion triggers different brain activity. Your band changes colour based on those emotions. Those colours are, if I am correct, Black for contentment, Red for love, Brown for fear, Blue for sadness, Green for happiness and its original colour for no brain activity at all. In other words, dead. So, don't think about lying to your partner or anyone else because from now on, your feelings are pretty much written on your forehead."

"Fuck," Stefan growled, clearly envying the Volunteers from the year before. I would have pity for him if he was Reaped. As a volunteer, he deserved everything the Capitol threw at him. I wasn't sure I did, though.

"But stay calm, that isn't all!" Zircon cheered, clearly proud of his twisted invention. "These babies also hold a camera, so we can see the love stories from your eyes, your trackers, monitors your health, for us more than you and keeps you grateful for your love. Lovers don't leave each other's side for more than a few hours, so you have an hours worth of separation time, then your band will send a nasty little shock to your brain. Not deadly but very, very annoying-" he stopped when he saw Violet's hand in the air, on the verge of tears.

"Can these things be removed?"

"Yes, Miss Hardgrove but only after victory and these can only be removed by a train professional, anyone else could leave you with severe brain damage or death." Violet gave a deep breath as she looked away, trying to come to terms with everything. "Now!" Zircon cheered, clapping his hands together. "If you will, please line up at the doors to your right, Miss Delacor being at the front and Mr. Rodgers at the back please."

Still in shock over the information about the bands, stuck around our heads that we could not take off, we shuffled our feet into order, me being behind June and in front of Laura form Twelve.

As Zircon joined us, he was followed by two Peacekeepers who pushed two large glass bowls, each holding twelve coloured balls. One bowl held pink balls and the other, blue. They stopped either side of Paisley and Zircon began to speak.

"You will be taken into the next room one by one, five minutes between each. When you leave, please pick a coloured ball. The girls go first, the boy must pick the opposite colour to what his District Partner chose-"

"Why?" Ezra question, crossing his arms.

"All in good time Mr. Arlington, but for now, just trust and pick a coloured ball, Paisley, if you will?" The dark skinned girl scowled at the man before stepping forward and picking out a blue ball.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter helped you understand the bands better, of course, the Capitol left some things out that you will understand later in the story. It's odd to think that these lot will be paired up next chapter. It's rather exciting.**

 **Question: What do you think the coloured balls are for?**


	17. The Pairs

_**Monday 25th June, 0075**_

 _ **Capitol**_

* * *

 **Paisley Delacor, 18**

 **District 1 Female**

I couldn't say I regretted volunteering but as I sat in the room with Ezra, watching the other Tributes filtering in, I couldn't help but feel anger at it all. That any of these people could be the person I was paired with. Even being with Ezra annoyed me. I liked the idea of us both winning but the Games were not the place to be romantic. Neither of us trained for years to be treated like this.

As I watched the same anger displayed on my fellow Tribute's face, I felt comfort. For in these six hours, I wouldn't be as strategic, I wouldn't be a Career, I would be an angered teenager like everyone else in the room. However, it was also the chance to see everyone in a vulnerable state. See them in their most frightening. moments.

For example, Akhal hated being by herself, despite not being allied, that much was obvious by their distance with each other. However, she stuck by Fredericks side. He allowed her so this told me he didn't like the idea of leaving her side. They were home to each other, their only connection. They were not the only ones but the ones that stuck out to me the most. Big strong volunteer such as Frederick sticking by someone like Akhal.

Then again, as I thought about it, District partners were the closest you got to trust in this business. It was frowned upon in any District to kill your District Partner so most of the time, they left you until the final few. Not just that, you had the most connection to them. Even if it was just seeing them in the marketplace, it was more history than they had with anyone here.

The other truth was that the moment we were paired up, most District partner groups would fade. Only a handful stood with each other, Ten, Twelve, Eight, Eleven and Six, everyone else had tried to give as much birth between them and their partners as possible. It was for the best, there were only two victors and same District pairs would be little to none. I had described Ezra down to the last detail and he did the same and we were still worried we wouldn't paired together.

Girls around the room talked about their preferred partner. Most came out as the same thing, strong, good-looking, blonde. Every time someone mentioned these traits, I felt my body stiffen up, my eye moving over to Ezra who sat next to me, no clue of the attraction he brought. He was an attractive guy, the only one who came close to him being Nicholas from District Four. I knew by themselves that they would never approach a guy like Ezra but that didn't mean the Capitol wouldn't pair them. It boiled an anger inside of me that did nothing but make me hate this twist even more. I wasn't jealous though, I didn't have a reason to be.

* * *

 **June Briony, 17**

 **District 11 Female**

I had no clue if this was being televised but I didn't care. Weather the Capitol was viewing me or not, I wasn't changing my facial expression. Which at this moment was an angered frown and my arms crossed tightly. As if it wasn't insulting enough that they choose me by lottery to fight to the death but also force me to act in love for their own sick pleasure. The only people I couldn't feel sorry for was the Careers, they knew the twist and still volunteered. However, I had no doubt that even they had received more than they bargained for.

We had been in the room for almost six hours, my only company being Andrew. Most people kept to themselves or just talked to their District Partners. There was little to no inter-District interaction at all, but I could understand. It was unlikely that District Pairs would happen, we would be forced to pair with people from very different walks of life, it was nice to talk to someone who had grown up in the same place as you. Most of all with Andrew. We worked on the same plantation, there was more than enough nostalgia trips to pass the hours with.

I had almost lost track of time when the Anthem played loudly, shattering the silence. In unison, we all turned to the large screen that faced us all. As the silver Capitol seal faded away, it was replaced with the white, bright grin of a green haired Caesar. He gave a little laugh to the cheer track that ran in the background, spinning around on his chair to face the cameras.

"Welcome, welcome!" he cheered, his arms held out wide. He waited until the cheering had died down before continuing. "Two weeks ago we saw our precious lovebirds reaped and arrive in the Capitol and now, after hours of collecting votes, you, yes you at home, have decided who has flutters in the heart for each other." I wasn't sure I had any flutters in the heart and if I did, it was concerning and definitely not attraction. "Are you ready for the results?" The fake audience cheered in reply. "Of course you are, but first-"

A Peacekeeper stepped forward, muting the television. This allowed Zircon, who was once again sat in the corner of the room, chance to speak. "They will pair you up in order of District Order, the males being called out first. The second name called, who will most likely be female, please swap seats with your partner's District Partner, thank you." And with that, he turned the sound back on.

"As you know, Tributes were paired up based on public vote, we have been informed that many of them were very close so don't feel unlucky folks if you pair didn't make the cut. Now, for our first pair, we will be starting with District One male, Ezra Allington. Ezra Allington, District One male has been paired with District One female, Paisley Delacour!" The pair seemed to relax upon hearing this, Paisley finding it hard to hold back a smile.

"Bullshit," Frederick hissed from next to me. "They would have been better off voting us with our District Partners...I bet it was fixed-"

"Just focused on yourself, they will lose sponsors for the dullness, no doubt," His District partner Akhal sighed, crossing her arms nervously. I was more concerned that Two careers had been paired, if the other followed suit, we would be stuck with the regular Career pack.

"For our second pair. Stefan Roberts of District Two will be paired with Violet Hardgrove of District Nine." This pair seemed far less excited. Stefan seemed deflated at first but cheered up when he got a look at Violet. Violet, on the other hand, looked on edge as she reluctantly took the seat next to the Career. Forcing his District Partner to stand.

"For our third pair. Rory James of District Three will be paired with Psyche Wells of District Six," there was far less fear between the two than anger at being forced to pair in the first place. They offered each other a weak smile as Psyche took the empty seat from Ellie. They turned away after that.

"For our fourth pair. Nicholas Davenport of District Four will be paired with Akhal Breker of District Ten." Akhal looked slightly nervous at the pairing but fairly content with the pair. I could see why Niko wasn't an eyesore. Frederick gave a grunt in reply to her goodbye. Niko on the other hand welcomed her with a sad smile.

"For our fifth pair, in a fun twist. Noelani Palmer of District Four will be paired with Ellie Nimrod of District Three!" there was a round of applause on the show but in real life, Ellie and Noelani awkwardly sat on the floor due to no spaces being free. They seemed happy with the choice though, talking in a hushed voice the moment the attention was off them.

"For our sixth pair, another exciting one. Qanom Harkklee of District Five will be paired with Hyacinth Rodgers of District Twelve!" As Hyacinth came close to Qanom, he gave a toothy grin.

"Are you gay?" he asked, crossing his arms. Hyacinth gave a nod. "Of course they would pair us up, eh?"

Hyacinth shrugged. "I'm just happy you are a guy, to be frank."

"Our seventh pair includes Gary Winslow of District Six has been paired with Cerulean Westwood of District Eight." Cerulean gave a sharp intake of breath as she quickly moved over to the empty space Psyche had left. She and Gary exchanged greetings but then went back to watch the screen.

"Our eighth pair has Linden Hunter of District Seven paired with Laura Hope of District Twelve." Linden quickly rose from his seat, raising his hand in the air.

"I am here!" he shouted over the dark-haired girl who offered a warm smile.

"I know," she said timidly, moving past the other Tributes and towards the blonde male. Linden gave a nervous laugh as he took his seat, silently cursing to himself.

"For our ninth pair, we have Mikeo Nunez of District Eight paired with June Briony of District Eleven." When I heard my name, my body stiffened up and almost like I wasn't in control of my body, I stood up and walked a few seats to my left until I came to Mikeo. The boy tried to look happy, patting the empty seat next to him but I could tell he was just as uneasy as me. As I sat down, Cesar continued.

"With our tenth pair, the big one zero, we have Beckham Knox of District Nine paired with Invidia Aureal of District Two." Neither looked pleased with this, Invidia gave the boy evils as she joined him. Beckham looked like he wanted to cry. "Both Nines with the Two's, very interesting." This just seemed to anger the pair more.

"With our Eleventh pair, we see Frederick Loophole of District Ten paired with Althea Falen of District Five-"

"You have to be kidding me!" Frederick bellowed. "Why do I get put with the weakest Tribute?" the boy hissed, causing Althea to freeze, not feel comfortable moving forward.

"She is making a better impression on the audience than you," Nicholas pointed out with a shrug. The boy calmed down after that, but not before picking up the empty chair and moving it away. Forcing Althea to sit next to Andrew.

"And our final pair, but not the end to the excitement, Andrew Strauss of District Eleven, clearly, is paired with Chrisjen Dalteir of District Seven, congratulations everyone!" Before he had even said the words, the only standing person was moving towards Andrew. As she sat down, she leaned over to Althea, most likely asking if she was okay.

As I turned in my seat towards the door, expecting the stylist to burst through at any moment Caesar spoke once more.

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District 10 Male**

I was still angered by my pairing. The fact the pair from nine and Akhal got paired with strong Tributes over me was just infuriating. I wouldn't have even cared if it was a guy. I was straight but I was going to win by myself anyway. Female or male, my partner would be dead. There was no way I was winning with someone like Althea.

Then the Capitol decided to rub salt in the wound.

"But wait, there's more!" Caesar cheered, sending a shiver through my body. "We asked the Tributes before being paired to pick a colored ball. We can now reveal to our audience and the Tributes what these balls were. They decide who gets to go back home after the Games. Blue balls mean home, pink means the home of their partner. If both people in the pair has the same ball, they will go and live in the lowest numbered District upon victory so, without further ado, let's go!"

"Pair one, Ezra picked a pink ball, Paisley chose the blue ball, they will go to District One."

"Pair two, Stefan picked pink, Violet chose pink, they will go to District Two."

"Pair three, Rory chose pink, Psyche chose blue, they will go to District Six."

"Pair four, Nicholas chose pink, Akhal chose blue, they will go to District Ten."

"Pair five, Noelani chose blue, Ellie chose blue, they will go to District Three."

"Pair six, Qanom chose pink, Hyacinth chose pink, they will go to District Five."

"Pair seven, Gary chose pink, Cerulean chose pink, they will go to District Six."

"Pair eight, Linden chose blue, Laura chose blue, they will go to District Seven."

"Pair nine, Mikeo chose blue, June chose blue, they will go to District Seven."

"Pair ten, Beckham chose blue, Invidia chose blue, they will go to District Two."

"Pair eleven, Frederick chose pink, Althea chose blue, they will go to District Five." _No._ I knew it was coming, the moment they said what the balls meant, I knew for a fact Akhal chose blue. It was her favorite colour. But only now, finding out if I won with Althea I would go live with her in Five, it made me feel sick.

"Pair twelve, Andrew chose pink, Chrisjen chose pink, they will go to District Seven. Now, every year, the victors must mentor the Tributes of their home District. However, other than the victory tour, they will not go home again and will instead live and raise potential families within the District they have been given."

This made me feel worse. I was never a family guy but never seeing them again was sad. I had grown up in Ten, I had got used to everything there, the shop, the people, the work. Never walking down the same streets again frightened me. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

 **And there we have the pairs. The blog has been updated although, there is no information on their pages yet. I will get around to that.**

 **For now, I am going to go away for a bit and plan out everyone's storyline (some already have one) and where this story is going. I will use this time to plan the blog and such. I will also try and get some updates for Chosen Warriors done as it is very clear this had had my attention for a long time.**

 **For the balls, they work the same way as I have planned out who gets what at the bloodbath, random. Before I even had the pairs I decided who picked what ball. This is just how the cookie crumbled.**

 **The pairs were all voted for by you. Some were very close but most had a very clear dominate pair. Thank you to everyone that voted.**

 **I have a few Questions this time:**

 **Question 1:** **What do you think of your character's partner?**

 **Question 2:** **What do you think of the other pairs (So any friendships, romances, hatred, betrayal around the corner)**

 **Question 3:** **Who do you think has the best chance?**

 **Question 4:** **Any potential storylines on the horizon do you think?**

 **Any questions, feel free to message me, I'd be happy to answer them!**


	18. Stylists

_Stylists_

* * *

 **Paisley Delacor, 18**

 **Pair One**

I and Ezra seemed as bouncy as you would expect the only career pair to be. Although we did not walk in, arms linked, we seemed content.

We were blank canvases for our stylists, Aries and Saturn. Allowed for my hair to grow naturally without products or styling, it had grown in a mass of beautiful, thick black curls. Ezra's was wavy blond hair, the waves lose enough that once cut, they would vanish.

Ezra hung by the door as I stepped forward. Not out of fear, I was always trusted to make the first impressions.

"I'm Paisley Delacor, District One Female-"

"Darling!" Aries gasped, leaning forward and grabbing my left arm. I was his soon to be masterpiece, he didn't really care about personal information. "You skin tone is beautiful, very unique!"

I shifted my weight awkwardly. "Not really, One just likes to keep the stereotype going. They focused more on talent than looks this year-"

"Well, that is not true!" Saturn exclaimed, her inner fangirl bursting out. "Why, One is the strongest District in the Arena!"

"Not everyone is talented-"

"Like Glimmer," Ezra grunted, I pulled a face in reply. Glimmer was a fool we had both worked with. Her skills were lacking, her voice was horrid and her beauty was bountiful. She was only chosen because she was sleeping with the trainer. I didn't have to stoop to such levels.

Saturn let out an excited gasp as she pranced over to the Ezra, her thin heels not offering much speed. She grabbed the boys chin and pulled his face close to hers.

"You have beautiful eyes, like a stormy sea!"

Ezra raised a brow in confusion, resisting the urge to pull away. "Thank you-"

"The dark skin tone, those eyes, you two will have beautiful children!" Saturn cheered.

I quickly pulled my arm away from Aries, running my hand over it like it was dirty. "So, what will we be wearing?"

He gave a snap of his fingers as he hurried over to a sketch pad. "It was hard, most Stylists are going for a District mashup. We can't do that with you two. However, as we thought you were both so pretty and deadly, we decided on Quartz Sirens," he flattened the page out and held it out to me and Ezra, now stood side by side.

"It's beautiful," I said under my breath. Even Ezra gave it the nod of approval.

"I'm glad you think so!" he cheered, slamming the book shut. "Now, we will need to take your measurements, Paisley if you will come with me-"

"Could I have a female please," I shot back. Since the incident, I had lost trust in men, Ezra was the only man I could stand. To me, everyone but him was after one thing.

He looked at me and smiled. "Whatever for?"

I started to rub my arm at a more intense speed than before. "I'd just feel more comfortable-"

"Well I can get a female assistant for this part but any last adjustments will have to be done by myself," I gave a quick nod and a smile. With a click of his finger, an Avox in rose gold attire stepped forward. "You should have just said you were frightened of me,"

As he turned on his heel and walked towards the door, I took a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm not frightened," I mumbled.

* * *

 **Akhal Breker, 18**

 **Pair Four**

"Have you met your stylish yet?" Nicholas asked a group of Peacekeepers leading us down a whitewashed hallway. These words were the first the boy had spoken to me since we were paired so it took a moment for me to collect my thoughts.

"No," I said before clearing my throat. "I don't think anyone has." Nicholas gave a sigh.

"I just hope they ain't Game loving nuts."

"Unlikely," I mused as we came to a large glass door. "I just hope they have their heads screwed on-"

"That is just as unlikely," Nicholas said through a grin. It was very charming All but one of the Peacekeepers broke off after that, he opened the doors and lead us inside of the shimmering white room. Stood over a blinding, polished marble table was a multicolored man and women. Between them, they sported every colour of the rainbow. However, their clothes were simple, white jumpsuits.

When they saw us, their eyes lit up, both of them leaping to their feet and cheering. But not for me. Without a second thought, they raced over to Nicholas, poking and prodding every part of his body and complimenting it.

"My boy!" the purple haired man exclaimed. "You are going to steal the show!" Nicholas' eyes flickered over to mine and I felt myself shrinking into myself. I was never confident about my looks, even after eighteen years.

"Akel will help," Nicholas added, stepping away, slightly. The bouncy pair looked over to me, looking me up and down.

"It's Akhal-"

"Well aren't you a lucky girl!" the green haired woman said gleefully. She skipped over to my side, hooking her arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer. "A Four and a dashing young man at that, the odds were certainly in your favor!" She wasn't wrong, I guess I did luck out, gaining Nicholas as a partner. He was strong, good looking and from what I had seen, a maturity above his years. It was hard to believe he was younger than me.

"If you ever tire of him, there would be hundreds of women in the Capitol who would sponsor you generously for his company-"

"So what are our costumes like?" Nicholas said sternly, finding no humour in the man's words.

"Ah!" the woman beside me released her grip and joined the man's side. "We thought we would mix the usual District costume together this year, to celebrate your union!"

She passed us a piece of paper with two beautiful dresses painted in watercolour, signed by Janus and Camilla. I thought they were beautiful but when Nicholas looked over, his noticed a glaring problem.

"Why am I wearing a dress?"

* * *

 **Laura Hope, 16**

 **Pair Eight**

"Why Linden!" Linden's stylist, Mirilla squealed running over to his side and gripped his face. She pulled it close, looking into the boy's green eyes. "Why did you never volunteer?"

He raised my brow. "What do you mean?"

Mirilla gave a small chuckle as she pushed him away. "With those looks and that body, you are going to fly through the Games, volunteering could have given you more sponsors!"

Linden thought for a moment, a charming grin forming on his face as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, part of me always wanted to take over from my father-"

"Ah!" Mirilla exclaimed. "That's right, you're the mayor's son, it's very exciting, we don't get many of your birth here-"

"Leave the boy alone, you can express your excitement later, for now, we need to make them look good," my stylist Cinna spoke up. Up until now, he had been stood silently in the corner of the room, allowing his white, curly-haired partner to express her love for Linden.

"Cinna!" Mirilla whined, grabbing Linden's face once more and tugging at his cheeks. "He is just so cute!"

The brown-haired man looked over to me and smiled, his silver eyeshadow catching the light. "Laura I assume?" I gave a small nod, trying not to laugh at Linden's petrified glances. "As you know, I worked with Twelve last year, I will be overlooking how you are styled between now and the Games. Maybe even after-"

"Every other stylist is new, why not you?" Linden pointed out, finally breaking free from Mirilla's grasp and rubbing his cheeks.

Cinna smiled a sad empty smile. "They wanted to total upheaval for these Games. The new training center, new quarters, new stage, new stylists. Most of all they wanted us to work together, after years of working in this line of work, you get a strong sense of pride and style. New additions are more open to working with each other. I guess my performance last year allowed me to be the exception."

Linden gave a silent acknowledgment. "So, we can expect to be the best dressed this year?" I asked Cinna.

The man gave a small chuckle. "Well, I hope so."

* * *

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **Pair One**

We looked like drag queens. But not the artistic type you could admire. We looked more like the type you would find on street corners, sloppy and over the top with little to no thought process put into style or colour matching. The type that stuffed a few used newspapers down their wives dress and if you were lucky, tried to make their voice one octave higher. Their only intention being a couple of extra coins. Then again, maybe I was just cold.

Paisley enjoyed the costume, assuring me it was okay to be over the top for one night. It was fine for her. The ankle length crystal dress and headdress suited her dark hair and skin. The tiny diamonds on her eyelashes making her eyes pop. With my pale tone, blonde hair and blue eyes, I felt I look lost.

I too was wearing a dress but my stylist assured me it was a tunic. My legs were studded with diamonds in a curling, winding my pattern that itch and tore at my fake tanned skin when my legs were pressed together. Paisley's dress melted away into lace at her shoulders, the lace ending in a pool of diamonds around her wrists. Throughout the lace, crystals were carefully sewn in with craftsmanship. On me, however, my muscular arms were covered in crystal arm pads that ended at my elbows. I liked that part. It was the crystal shoulder pads that put me off.

Paisley looked over to me and smiled, still getting used to her heels that made her the same height as me. "It's only one night-"

"I'm- I'm just not good at this sort of thing, I trained to win the Games, not to be pampered like a poodle-" Paisley interrupted me by placing her hand on my shoulder and looking me in the eye. It was a strange feeling seeing her the same height as me. Like my heart was skipping a beat.

"Just one night. Let them make us look stupid for one night. Then we can slice the laughter out of any Tribute who mocks us afterward."

* * *

 **Nicholas Davenport, 16**

 **Pair Four**

"Ay, it doesn't look that bad, Akhal!" I waited for a moment, hoping I had her name right but all I got was a shaking hum in response. "You okay?" I asked as her stylist, Cupid, lead her out from behind a curtain. Her bottom half was like mine, a long skirt. Up until the knee, skin tight and designed to look like orange scales while from the knee down was designed to look like a beautiful, fiery fish tale. Upon our heads were two large horns. I knew we were designed to look like fighter fish. A small but beautiful fish The horns were an afterthought to tie in Ten.

Akhal had her tail pulled over her chest, exposing her legs to her mid-thigh. She shook her head when she saw me.

"Akhal, darling," Cupid sighed, pulling the girls dress down and exposing her chest.

"Niko!" she yelped as the fabric fell to the ground, leaving her chest bare, the only thing covering the skin being spray painted scales up her sides to mask the end of her skirt at her hips and two of the smallest cockle shells I had ever seen covering her nipples. I myself had a bare chest and I had seen Tributes naked during their chariot rides before but I thought for someone like Akhal they would have covered her. She didn't scream confidence.

She looked nice and she pulled it off but I could tell she hated it. I looked away the moment my mind registered what I was looking at. Maybe it was a bit too long. Then as Akhal covered her chest, I registered the fact she called me by my nickname.

"I don't feel comfortable," Akhal whimpered but Cupid just laughed.

"You're not meant to feel comfortable darling, you are meant to gain those sponsors and trust me you look divine!" I looked over to Akhal. She didn't seem convinced.

"Look, Akhal," I said slowly, trying to pick the perfect words to say. "You look nice-" I stopped when I watched Akhal's face go a deeper a shade of red. "NOT in a creepy way!" I said through nervous laughter. I quickly regained myself and continued. "What I'm trying to say is Cupid is right. You honestly look great-"

"You have a perfect body-"

"Er, yeah. No one will mock you, just own it and I promise the sponsors will love it. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm in a dress." Akhal offered a small smile as she slowly began to lower her arms. I made sure to focus on her eyes after that.

* * *

 **Linden Hunter, 18**

 **Pair Eight**

"You look amazing!" I said with glee when Laura walked out. Her confidence seemed to peak as with a bright smile, she straightened her back. She wore a tight skin dress with a bark print wrapping around her body. Every curve was amplified. Her brown curly hair had been straightened and wrapped in a tight bun, dotted with green leaves. Her makeup was that of fire, making her brown eyes stand out. I wasn't going to lie and say she was attractive.

I myself didn't look too bad. I wore a skin tight morphsuit with the same coloration in makeup, my blonde hair spiked up and full of leaves. On each of our arms, we had a trail of thin fabric patterned with falling leaves. We looked good and hopefully would steal the show.

"Thank you," she said softly but with caution. "You look nice too." I felt like her compliment was a type of repayment than truth. However, it was nice to spend time with someone who didn't treat me like competition.

I guess we were more Allies. We had been paired together and as of now, there was no way we knew of to break the pairs. If there was, it wouldn't be easy.

I looked at Laura and felt my stomach tighten. She was a beautiful girl but I had only known her for a few hours. Was that even enough to say I knew her?

The future I had planned for myself, a mayor with a loving family had been dashed. victors were not allowed to be mayors. The family thing was still on the table but not how I pictured it.

I expected to date my future wife for months before making it official. Then a few more years of going steady until my finances were in order, then I'd pop the question and we would start a family. I was always attracted to weak girls who needed me more than anyone. Redheads always peaked my interest. Laura gave me none of those things.

We were not dating nor were we going steady. We had been forced together. A weak to get to know each other before we had to protect each other from death. Then if I was to win, we would be forced into marriage almost straight away. The independent, strong, dark-haired girl would be my wife.

She was sweet and I could have done much worse than her. Maybe back in Seven, I would have taken her on dates. But here, right now, I was not enjoying my lack of choice.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure if I wanted to do the stylist, to begin with, but when it came to writing the chapters, I thought, why not? It means everyone gets another POV before training starts. There will be four more chapters before training starts. I'm taking it slow this time, I want to showcase the couples as much as I can.**

 **So, we got to see EzraxPaisley, AkhalxNiko, and LauraxLinden. Ezley, Nikal, and Lindra? I'm rubbish with ship names XD**

 **Anyway, TWO announcements!**

 **First, I am going to try and do weekly updates on this and Chosen Warriors. This chapter took me three days to complete so it could work. I might have to shorten it to one story update per week but we will see. Hopefully, it works as it would help me with chapters when university starts up again.**

 **Second, I have figured out what the SYOT after this story will be. It will be the 80th Hunger Games and it will be a resurrection SYOT. It will feature characters from all my SYOT's including this one and it will tie the universe together. It will also have all my Victors as mentors. But that comes after this story. And it's going to be a while with how long this story is. Even with weekly updates XD be worth it though.**

 **Anyway, Questions:**

 **-How could I improve my writing?**

 **-How could I interact better with you lot? (I'm horrible at this :( )**

 **Thank you :)**

* * *

" _I truly believe that someone's ideal type is a reflection of what they want rather than the type of person they need. Facing what we need is harder than pretending to need what we want. Need forces us to accept our problems and seek help,"_


	19. Chariots

**Trigger Warning: Hyacinth's POV includes some strong themes of internalized homophobia.**

* * *

 **Stefan Roberts, 18**

 **District 2 Male, Pair Two**

 **Partnered with Violet Hardgrove**

Violet looked absolutely stunning. Sure, she was an outie but when it came to love and...other things, I was a lover of all Districts. Sadly, she did not seem to think the same about me.

My smile was returned with a snarl as she boarded the chariot next to me. Her Armour, made of grain, swaying. She stood with her back straight and adjusted her headdress. Also made of grain. Her eyelashes were made with wheat, unlike mine and the black liner made her blue eyes pop. I was a healthy dose of lover and fighter. She was clearly neither.

"Sooo," I said smoothly, turning my body to face her. "I thought we could gain some sponsors by holding hands, maybe? Like last year-"

"And why should I trust you?" she hissed. Catching me off guard. You see, girls got angry at me but I had yet to cheat on her, she had no reason to be cold. "You are a career, you will kill me if I stand in your way, right?"

I pierced my lips and shifted my body weight. She wasn't wrong. She wasn't right about not trusting me though. At this moment, I was the most trustworthy I had ever been! "Well, yeah. But at this moment, I am just trying to further the both of us. I have no reason to knock you out of the running just yet. Just let loose and enjoy yourself, this night at least, the Games are still a week away." Truth was, it was unlikely I would kill Violet. I wouldn't protect her either and if Invidia became single, I may stray. However, she was the best I was going to get from an outie. Paisley showed no interest in anyone but Ezra and Noelani was not into men. Violet was pretty, spunky and looked fairly fit for someone so poor. She could be interesting and one of the better girls to win with. Sure, I might have been thinking with my down below but in less than a week, everyone would be. You can't love someone in that amount of time.

Violet gave a small nod, glancing over to me. I even saw a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. "Okay," she sighed. "I will try.

* * *

 **Qanom Harkklee, 18**

 **District Five Male, Pair 6**

 **Partnered with Hyacinth Rogers**

I cocked my head to the side, watching Stefan and Violet. The amount of flirting that was going on was sickening. However, Stefan holding the girl's hand and hoisting it into the air was interesting.

"Hey, Hy," I smirked, leaning forward against the chariot. Hyacinth tugged at his miner's outfit in disgust. I shared his anger. Then again, Laura was dressed as a tree and Althea was dressed as a bull, so maybe we got the upper hand in all of this.

"What?"

"Think Two and Nine-"

"Which one?"

"Two male, that one-"

"Ah, okay, what about them?"

"They are planning on holding hands, at least it looks like it." Hyacinth glanced up and frowned.

"It's not a stupid idea, worked last year-"

"Then let us do it-"

"Why?" Hyacinth yelped like a frightened child.

I rolled my eyes, turning to face the boy. "Because one, you are from Twelve, two, we are a gay couple, all eyes will be on us-"

"I am not gay," Hyacinth laughed defensively.

"You said you were-"

"I lied-"

"Pretty stupid lie-"

"I panicked!"

"So you lied about your sexuality? Either way, we can still hold hands, we just need them to think we are in love-"

"I don't want to!" Hyacinth yelled, gaining the attention of Ellie and Noelani or maybe they were watching all along. I watched how he shrunk back into himself, going back to tracing his circular belt buckle. I didn't push him further. I wasn't stupid. There was no way someone would accidentally say the wrong sexuality, not a more oppressed one anyway.

Sure, maybe I was just butt ugly but the look in his eyes said something different. He was doing something I had never done. He was denying who he was.

* * *

 **Ellie Nimrod, 18**

 **District Three Female, Pair Five**

 **Partnered with Noelani Palmer**

"Should we do that too?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "He is right, same-sex couples might get more attention," Noelani gave a silent nod, I could see the cogs in her mind turning.

"No," she said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "No, everyone will be doing something, holding hands won't convince them of anything. We should kiss."

My body froze up and my chest tightened. I cast my eyes away and let out a small laugh. "I have never kissed a girl...or a boy for that matter-"

"Don't think too much into it, people hold it as something you can only do with your true love, view it more as a way to win sponsors." I glanced over to Noelani and gave a nod. There were worse people my first kiss could be with, Noelani was definitely hot. Yet, one thing kept playing on my mind.

"Are you not concerned with me being from Three and no a Career?" I asked in a soft voice, worried about what her reaction she would have. The calm girl just gave a shrug.

"At this point, I don't think it matters where you come from. As long as you are willing to do whatever it takes to win, like me, we can get through this. Plus this idea beats relying on our clockwork fish costumes to get us support." She paused for a moment. "What's your sexuality?"

I shrugged, turning to face the front of the chariot. "Lesbian, at least I think so."

Noelanigave, a toothy, amused grin. "Maybe I can help you figure it out, maybe."

* * *

 **Violet Hardgrove, 17**

 **District Nine Female, Pair Two**

 **Partnered with Stefan Roberts**

"Five, four, three, two one," The doors to the chariot store quickly flung open and with a smack on their neck, the District One horses pulled forward and the rest followed suit. The black horses that pulled me forward seemed more individual than the rest. The girl from Ten had informed me that for at least five, her family had bred them, including out two which she called Midnight and Ink. Not the most original names but she was right, they were well behaved. The cheering crowd from outside didn't seem to phase them. However, it did leave me wondering how they trained them so well.

I gave a sharp intake of breath as our carriage jerked forward, earning a chuckle from Stefan. He ran his hand through his amber coloured hair with a grin.

"Remember, enjoy yourself. This only happens once." I gave a nod and faced forward, the audience turning from the District one pair and almost screaming for us. It couldn't have settled well with Ezra of Paisley. "Now or never, babe," Stefan said, holding out his hand. Trying not to show fear, I placed my smaller hand on his palm, the boy instantly gripping onto me and thrusting my arm into the air.

The crowd loved it, screaming in glee and chanting out names. Some even kept their eyes on us, throwing roses and petals towards out carriage. One landed on the front of the chariot and Stefan picked it up, turning it around his fingers before kissing it and throwing it back at the crowd.

I felt my stomach turn slightly as I watched the young girls fight over it, wishing a rose would land near me but even then, I didn't trust anyone would want it.

My smile must have dropped or I seemed uncomfortable because with a swift movement only a career could have, Stefan, pulled me close. The crowd grew louder once again as he pulled my hand up and kissed it, causing me to blush.

I quickly lifted my other hand to wave but only then did I notice that we were not the ones they were cheering on. It was someone a few chariots back.

"What is happening," I asked Stefen.

Stefen tried to keep his smile but I could tell he was frustrated. "It's those fuckers from Four."

* * *

 **Noelani Palmer, 18**

 **District Four Female, Pair Five**

 **Partnered with Ellie Nimrod**

I was correct. As always. Every chariot in front of me, the pair was holding hands. Paisley and Ezra just simply held each other's hand. Stefan and Violet raised their hands in the air. Qanom and Hyacinth awkwardly linked arms and Nicholas held Akhal close, with his arm as they waved to the crowd; like an old married couple watching their grandchildren play. I crowd was loving it but the fake signs of infection would get bored soon enough. They would want something juicier and I would be damned if I was to let anyone else steal those free sponsors.

"You still up for the plan?" I asked Ellie as the chariot pulled out of the store and towards the screaming crowd.

The dark haired girl gave a shaky nod. "But what if I do it wrong-"

"It's just a pair of lips touching, you don't need to do anything else. The shortest kiss is all it will take." Ellie gave a nod as she watched the approaching crowd. I gave a small smirk. "I'll give the signal-"

"What will that be?"

"You'll see," I said with a wink, turning to wave at the adoring crowd. However, we were getting the same amount of attention as Qanom and Hyacinth. Maybe a little less. Their sparking coal miners costumes were better than our clockwork mermaids. Our only saving grace was that Hyacinth seemed uneasy by the situation.

"Now," I said through a frustrated smile.

"What-" I turned grabbed the back of Ellie's head and pulled her closes, making sure not to use too much force so she could still pull away. Although, for sponsor's sake, I hoped she wouldn't.

With a whimper, she closed her eyes tightly and leaned forward planting her lips on mine and it turned out a lot more passionate than I had expected. She didn't hold anything back and I was the one who seemed panicked.

Her lips were soft, I'd give her that. Whatever balm they had put on them was certainly doing the job. Her movements were also good, enough to make me wonder if this was really her first kiss. And although I didn't like to admit it, I enjoyed it. So much so that my mind was taken away from the sea of cheers, focusing on kissing Ellie. I only pulled away when she placed her hand on the back of my head. There wasn't a chance I was going to let an outie control me.

"That's enough," I grumbled as I pushed her away, turning to wave to the crowd. They were lapping us up, earning so worried looks from Qanom and Hyacinth.

"Was I okay?" Ellie whispered, her body shaking slightly.

"You were alright," I shrugged.

"Oh," Ellie replied. Lowering her arms. I gave out a small laugh, hooking my arm around the girl and pulling towards me.

"If Katniss and Peeta had a kiss like that, they'd still be alive today," I laughed, bringing a smile back onto the girls face.

* * *

 **Hyacinth Rodgers, 17**

 **District 12 Male, Pair 3**

 **Partnered with Qanom Harkklee**

"And _that_ is why we should have at least held hands," Qanom grumbled, turning away from the smug Noelani and Ellie.

I gave a sigh, finding little point in waving, no one was bothered about us. I was almost certain no one had ever kissed during the chariots before. Until now.

"I'm sorry," I grumbled. "I just didn't feel comfortable-"

"Well, I don't feel comfortable killing, Hy." Qanom snapped, not even trying to hide his anger. "Yet, I am doing it, same as you will. But it is survival." I couldn't relate to his words. All my life I had been trained to hurt people. My attachments were few and far between, my morals were debatable. Sure, Qanom might not have woken up most mornings with the intention to harm. Yet, back in Twelve, I woke up knowing I might have to at least break someone's nose

I always thought it made me brave. A man. But I guess deep down I was a coward, I couldn't even form an attraction to a girl. When my right-hand men would buy me women, I would pay them money to leave and keep their mouth shut.

The only time I expressed what I guess was my true self, dating a boy in my first year of school, my father sent his guys to set me straight. He called me a pansy, said I wasn't a man. He called me that every day of my life until I was twelve, saying he would rather leave his gang in the hands of my sister. That was until I lost my virginity to a fourteen-year-old girl on my twelve birthday. After that, it was easy to convince them that my boyfriend was a dumb phase. I also sat in the bath for hours after the act, sobbing and scrubbing my skin until it bled. He didn't see that part.

When I was Reaped, it seemed like a good idea to come out about everything. Who I was attracted to. It wasn't until after I had become paired up with Qanom that it sank in. Everyone at home knew. Any respect I had earned from my gang members had vanished, I wondered if my mother would accept it, my District and enemies would be laughing, my father, turning in his grave. If I won, I would have to go home to all of that pain and hate. All because I got too confident. I guess I was digging myself out of a hole, A whole I didn't need to even dig in the first place.

As Snow made his speech, my eyes moved over to Qanom, I felt my body boil with frustration. Qanom was relaxed, open about who he was. No doubt coming from a group of friends and family who accepted him liking men. He was the only gay guy within the Tributes, but even then I didn't feel comfortable confiding in him. I had only known him a few hours, there was no saying if I could trust him or not.

"So," Qanom sighed as our chariot pulled into the base of the Tribute Centre. "Are you Asexual?"

"Why does it matter-"

"If we both win, which I am sure we want to, I don't mind you not loving me but if that is our future, I'd like to know your sexuality." I had doubts this was his reason. More than likely he wanted to know if I was worth killing in the Arena. If I was straight, there was the risk he would be killed. He was grilling me.

"No," I said bluntly, not even grinning at our mentors as they approached. On the chariot next to ours were Akhal and Nicholas. I watched them both exit the chariot, my eyes subconsciously paying more attention to Nicholas' chest than Akhal's breasts. Qanom followed my gaze and raised a brow.

"Are you sure you're not gay-"

"I'm not a queer!" I snapped, thankfully the words vanishing into the crowd. "I'm a man," I said a bit more softly.

Qanom let out a bout of laughter, clenching his fist. "Right, I forgot. So you're a homophobic straight?"

I fell silent, feeling my body stiffen up, tears welling in my eyes, going over the words I had said, the very words my father used to throw at me. "No-"

"Honestly," Qanom said with a growl. "I don't give a shit whose mouth you like around that pathetic thing of yours. But, I _do_ give a shit about respect." He jumped down from the chariot, pushing past a confused Wiress. "So leave me the _fuck_ alone until you have an apology and the will to do anything for us both to get home." And with that, he stormed away from the chariot, closely followed by Wiress.

"Well, kid," Haymitch said through stifled laughter. "Not even the first night together and you are already throwing away your ally!" I didn't reply. Instead, I felt my body slump to the floor of the chariot, trying to hide my face from everyone.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I have taken on some of the advice given. I have downloaded Grammarly, I copy and paste this into Natural Readers (Like google translate) and I have had someone proofread this for me. I have also added more information under the POV headers, so I hope that helps. I also plan to answer your Reviews if you have questions and things.**

 **As for the chapter, there are two more pair introductions. One for when the Tributes get back to their rooms and one of the morning of the first day of Training. There isn't a lot of Tribute interaction outside of the pairs. These chapters are introducing the how the pairs react with each other. When training starts, that is when we will see alliances form.**

 **QUESTION: All chariot costumes and the top five are on the blog (venuslove75thhgDOTweeblyDOTcom), what are your thoughts?**


	20. First Night

**Gary Winslow, 18**

 **District Six Male, Pair 7**

 **Partnered with Cerulean Westwood**

I stood awkwardly in the elevator in my foolish train conductor outfit. Cerulean stood adjacent to me, her head hung low and her body shaking. I liked to think she was as annoyed as me about being placed in a train conductor outfit as I was. There was more to Six than trains and conductors. A racer would have been more up my street. Yet, I could tell by the way she was giving me a wide berth, it was me. I hopped it wasn't because I was ginger.

We were quickly joined by my mentor Cogs and Cerulean's, Cecilia. They both glanced at us before casting their eyes to the ground. I expect the escorts to come in after them but the metallic doors shut with a clank.

"Where are the Escorts?" I asked Cogs.

"Upstairs," he said bluntly, his body shivering. He clearly did not like being in tight spaces. I should have remembered that from our walk down the hallway. It was hard to believe that was a couple of weeks ago. It felt like a few hours. I didn't push my question further, giving an understanding nod to the man.

"So, bit cramped in here," I chuckled, trying to increase the foot space I had. Cerulean offered a polite smile but no one else made a murmur.

"There isn't expected to be more than a few Tributes in here at one time," Cecilia sighed.

I pierced my lips, thinking about the logistics of it all. "But what if all the Tributes want to get inside at the same time.

"That's why there is two-"

"What if one was to break?" Cogs gave a grin at my replies, which brought joy to my heart. Cecilia on the other hand, looked at me like I was a misbehaving child.

"Then, they wait," she said in a stern voice, biting her lip in frustration. I gave a mischievous smile in reply. If every Tribute had to fit into one elevator, it would be chaos. I knew what I was doing to pass the time if I had the chance.

* * *

 **June Briony, 17**

 **District Eleven Female, Pair Nine**

 **Partnered with Mikeo Nunez**

When the elevator doors open, I found myself catching my breath. Of all the horrid things the Capitol had done, one of them being the Games, I had to admit, they had an eye for the finer things. Their clothes were far from desirable but their interior design was more my style.

Mikeo looked like a little kid in a candy store, his eyes wide with a wide childish grin stretching across his face. His gazed move over to the curved, black leather sofa and he lost the ability to breathe.

"I think that sofa is half the size of my house!" He exclaimed.

"Half the size?" I sighed, a small smile on my lips. "That is the size of my house." Mikeo's smile dropped as he looked over to me sympathetically. I wasn't hurt, it was the truth.

"Everything here is state of the art, updated this year, for the special event," Seeder said glumly.

I glanced up at her, raising my brow. "What have they changed then...I mean, what did it look like before this?" I directed this question at Woof but the old man looked over to Seeder, begging for her to take the reins.

The middle-aged women sighed. "Not much, the TV is of better quality, the chair used to be fabric, the decor is more silver than the lime green of before, at least that was what it was like in Eleven's suit anyway."

"Sorry you don't get a view of the city like the eleventh floor does," Mikeo sighed, pointing to the large window that looked directly into the other buildings. "That's my fault-"

"Don't be," I said sharply. "I'd rather be with you than on floor two or one, can't stand careers."

The boy smiled. "There is something we have in common. What about our rooms?"

Seeder made a small noise in the back of her throat like she was picking the right words to show. "Er, right this way." She quickly pushed past us and sauntered up the hall, stopping at a pair of large, double oak doors.

"Hopefully this is my room," I mumbled to Mikeo.

The boy let out a suppressed laugh. "Not if I get to it first." Seeder didn't smile at our comments like Woof did. Instead, she grimly opened the doors.

I peered inside and felt my heart drop like a ton of bricks, the same fear I felt when getting Reaped. It all flooding back through my body.

"Only the best for the Capitol's love birds," Seeder chirped in a badly formed Capitolite voice.

* * *

 **Althea Falen, 16**

 **District Five Female, Pair Eleven**

 **Partnered with Frederick Loophole**

Frederick had made it clear he did not like me from the moment we were paired together. He took every moment the last day to remind me. Even on the chariots as the Tributes held hands, he leaned in close and threatened to throw me out of the chariot if I tried anything of the sort. To him, I was the reason he wasn't going home, because I chose the blue ball. The bed situation didn't help.

The moment he saw we would be shearing a bed, he lost it. Throwing his weight around, throwing glass bowls of sweets against the wall. Once his rage had been cleaned up by a group of Avoxs, he calmed. That didn't stop him from ordering more pillows, just to separate up on the bed. He didn't want me to touch him, even in his sleep.

Personally, although we were in a honeymoon style room, I wasn't feeling the romance. I didn't expect any if I was being honest. However, I also didn't expect to be placed with someone so set on going home that he walked around for an hour, mumbling to himself and kicking everything in his path. Thankfully, after dinner, he vanished to the bathroom, where he had been for the past hour. I assumed to cry. He was a grown man but he still had emotions. I am sure even a volunteer could be frightened.

At first, Ignored the grunts and banging from within the bathroom but when Frederick erupted in a blood-curdling scream, It was harder to ignore. I leaped from my bed and raced towards the bathroom which lacked a lock due to safety reasons.

I kicked the door open to find Frederick in the fetal position on the floor, by the door being a bloody steak knife from dinner. I slid on the blood covered tiles over to the boy, he swatted me away, hiding his face. His screams had become louder now as he held his head that oozed blood. As I looked at him, I felt my stomach turn. The wound was around the band on his head. He had tried to cut it free with the knife.

"But it is attached to your brain, why would you do that?" I asked, my body shaking.

The boy snapped his head up to look at me, his blue eyes red and poofy. "Because if winning with someone means I don't go home, then I will by myself!" he yelled. Then a twisted, broken smile formed on his lips through gritted teeth. "Even if that means killing you!"

I moved away from the boy as our mentors rushed in pulling him to his feet and screaming for medical help. However, I didn't just feel fear as I looked at the boy. I felt a brewing hatred something that didn't happen often with me. He wanted to win without me. I wanted to win without him. And just like him, I would do everything in my power to be the survivor.

* * *

 **Marzio Nunez, 17**

 **District Eight Male, Pair Nine**

 **Partnered with June Briony**

At midnight, Seeder came into our room and told us to turn the lights off and sleep. It sounded like a good idea at the time but sleeping next to June, a girl I had never met before, I felt uneasy. After a couple of hours, it became too much. I kicked the covers off the bed and wandered over to the sofa by the window.

Sure, being the ninth pair, we didn't get a high rise view but the buildings were nothing like the ones back in Eight. Back home, the buildings were small, four-story buildings at the most. Terraced and uniform. Here, every towering skyrise was different and vibrantly colourful. Even with my anger towards the Capitol, I found it calming.

"Can't you sleep either?" June whispered from the comfort of the bed. The cover covering most of her body aside from her shaded face. There was just enough moonlight to make out basic features.

I shook my head. "I would be surprised if anyone can." June pushed the covers off her body and shuffled towards me, taking a seat a few inches away.

I glanced over at her, a soft smile on her lips. "Do you think you will ever love me?"

I thought about her question for a few seconds before sighing, hanging my head in shame. "No," I mumbled. "Nothing against you...Just, I have never loved or really truly liked someone before. I doubt that could change in a week, even a month. If it did, no doubt it wouldn't be real."

June gave an understanding nod. "It's best if we stay friends."

I smiled. "Yes, friends and allies."

"What if we have to marry?" June asked.

I gave a shrug. "Then we cross that bridge when we come to it. Being friends will help us in the Games, keep our heads clear."

June pierced her lips, cocking her head to the side. "I completely agree with you, I am not sure I could love in such a situation. But won't the Capitol find a way to make us fall in love?"

I thought about it. She was right. It was unlikely many Tributes would fall in love without a helping hand. But only because they would allow it. "Then we fight it. If we keep the mindset of survival before love, we should be fine. If they do make us fall head over heels for each other, we have to keep in mind that we have the rest of our lives to love, for the next few weeks, we need to survive."

June's smile softened like she had taken a slight blow to the heart. "I understand." I got the feeling she understood the needed mindset all too well.

* * *

 **Cerulean Westwood, 16**

 **District Eight Female, Pair Seven**

 **Partnered with Gary Winslow**

I couldn't sleep. Not because of Gary, the guy had gone out of his way to be kind to me. Giving me half of his steak when he was clearly hungry, allowing me to use the bathroom first, just little things to get me to trust him. Any other year and I would have found his actions troubling but when there could be two victors, it was unlikely there were darker motives.

No, the reason I couldn't sleep was the invisible clock that ticked away deep in my mind. Counting down the seconds until I would be in the Arena. Today was my second day in the Capitol. A minute into it at least. That left me with about 144 hours left. Six days left until the event. Maybe the same amount of time until I would die.

It made me feel sick. Nothing sat right in my stomach and I spent most of my time in the shower, squatting on the floor, sobbing my eyes out. I wanted to believe I had a chance. I was a fast runner after all, if not the fastest. Yet, I had seen stronger tributes, trained Tributes brought down by a simple lack of shelter. It was foolish to assume you had a good chance in the Games. It all depended on too many factors.

I assumed my tears that rolled down my face were silent until Gary spoke up. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a concerned tone, a question very few people in my life asked. They either already knew the answer or they just didn't care.

"I haven't adjusted to the fact that within a few days I could be gone," I hiccuped, the position I was laid in causing me to sound more broken. I don't why I told a stranger my issues, maybe it was the lack of sleep. But when he sleeply placed his arm over my body, patting my stomach like you would pat the back of a loved one, I felt safe.

"Look," he yawned. "I'm not the strongest person this year but I like to think I one of the more trustworthy ones. I won't let you die, not if I can help it. If you do, then I will be dying right beside you." I never thought someone telling you they would make sure to die by your side would be comforting but it was. No one wanted to die alone, it was the worst fate above anything else.

I croaked out a thank you but Gary just gave a distant hum, drifting away, back into sleep. And I continued to cry.

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District Ten Male, Pair Eleven**

 **Partnered with Athea Falen**

The door to the infirmary swung open, making way for a dense group of Peacekeepers. I watched from the corner of my eyes as they spilled into the room, strategically placing themselves around my bed. A few of them moved to make eye contact with me. I moved my head to avoid this but I was met with something far worse.

"Good Evening, Mr. Loophole," Snow said as he entered the room. His shimmering dress robe and crimson suit caught the light of the flickering candle on the table to my right. "How is your head?"

My hand moved absentmindedly to the tight bandage around my cranium and I shuddered. "Sir-"

"You know, what you did was against the rules? I could remove you from the Games if I wanted."

I swallowed my pride, for one of the first times in my life. I guess it was for survival. "Sir, I am sorry. I panicked, I would have stayed at home if I knew the rules...I won't even get to see my family again if I win."

Snow gave an understanding nod as he moved to the base of my bed. He held his hands in front of him, cupped. "I completely understand your plight but rules are rules, Mr. Loophole. But understand this, no Tribute here enjoys the rules of this Game. However, most of them have the right to be angry, they didn't decide to be here. You could have stayed back home, don't blame the game, blame the choices you made."

I dipped my head, my breathing shallow and blue eyes wide. He was right. I always liked to think I knew best but any wrong that came to be after Volunteering was my fault. "I made a poor choice." I could have chosen to volunteer in three years time but I _had_ to go for the Quarter Quell. For that extra glory.

"I believe in fate, that everything happens for a reason. That you are meant to be here." I gave a small smirk as I looked up at the man yet my body was starting to shake with fear. I knew the real reason he was here. "Look, I would like us to be friends, Mr. Loophole-"

I cut him off rather impatiently. "I really didn't mean to make anyone angry. I wasn't thinking straight, I can make up for it-"

"I am sure you can. You are one of the strongest and a suicide is that the last thing we want on our plate, so I will let this one thing slide." I didn't know whether to smile or show fear. His words did nothing to comfort me. It was a threat. If I didn't behave, the only way I was getting out of here was in a box. "But do not be mistaken. If you take me or this nation for a fool again, even if it is just a mere attempt, you will not be going home at all. Understood?"

I gave a slow nod as I removed eye contact, my eyes focusing on the blood that was still lodged under my nails. "Is there any way you can change who goes home, maybe swap me and Akhal-"

"Rules, Mr. Loophole." Snow said in a frustrated voice. "Miss. Breaker won the right to go home, she just happened to pick the right ball."

I gave a nervous laugh, my short fuse starting to show "Of course she would pick that ball, blue is her favorite colour-"

"Oh, isn't that cute." Snow said, his trademark, snake-like smile spreading across his face "You remember her favorite colour." I didn't reply, puffing up my cheeks to hide the red anger that was starting to paint my face. If he wasn't holding my life in his hands, I would have beaten him. No one, even my parents talked to me like this. "As I am sure you have figured out, there is only one way you can go home, alive and it isn't winning by yourself."

As I remembered the words I had spoken to Althea back in the bathroom, I felt my voice snag in my throat, erupting in a small squeak."How-"

"Let's just say the walls around here have ears." There was that smile again and those yellow, cat-like eyes that bore into my soul. I thought about what he had said, about there only being one way to go home. The rules were that within a pair, you had to go to the District of the member with the blue ball. Althea chose blue, I chose pink, so at the moment, I would be going back to Five. Having the pink ball, I would have to pair up with someone who chose a pink ball who was from a higher District than me. Both June and Laura chose blue so they got to go back to Eleven and Twelve. That left Hyacinth and Andrew but Snow knew I wouldn't go for them, being straight. That left one option. The only plausible way back to Ten for me was the girl who held the ball. The girl I came here with. Akhal Breker.

I erupted in a tired laugh, my brain overwhelmed by the whole situation."That can't be the only way,"

"Well, you already remember her favorite colour, how much harder can marriage be?" My smile dropped as I felt myself starting to panic. There was a reason, even Snow couldn't have known why I couldn't pair with Akhal, let alone possibly marry her. I was sure even Akhal didn't remember. "Well, I just came to warn you off further...outbursts." The guards started to walk towards the door. However, just as Snow was about to exit, he turned to me, the candlelight catching his eyes in a sinister way. "I do wish you well, Mr. Loophole, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

 **Frederick was a bit longer because of the things that happened within his POV. Don't worry, longer POV will come when we get to Training chapters (which we are one chapter away from). Chapters won't get longer, I don't think. Just the POV's will be more spread out over chapters so they can be longer.**

 **Questions: What do you think about the POV's and what sort of Arena do you think I will have? (Already planned out, just interested to see what you think...I don't think anyone will get it).**

 **POLL RESULTS! At the end of chapter 13, I asked you to vote for your favorite Tributes. I have the results. The top five are as follows.**

 **1st- Chrisjen Dalteir, 17 from District 7**

 **2nd-Stefan Roberts, 18 from District 2**

 **3rd-Frederick Loophole, 16 from District Ten**

 **4th-Gary Winslow, 18 from District Six**

 **5th Cerulean Westwood, 16 from District Eight**

 **I have decided to award points to all top five but there is a difference between the winner and second place.**

 **Alice kingsleighs (submitter of Chrisjen) gets ten points**

 **Jolteon2404 (submitter of Stefan) gets five points**

 **Norbus95 (submitter of Frederick) gets four points.**

 **Bladeismypenname (submitter of Gary) gets three points**

 **CuriousClove (submitter of Cerulean) gets two points.**

 **Don't feel disheartened if your character didn't win, it is just a bit of fun. Congrats to the top five. I will most likely do another poll on the favorite couple after the next chapter.**

 **Until then, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	21. First Morning

**Invida Aurel, 18**

 **District Two Female, Pair Nine**

 **Partnered with Beckham Knox**

It was still dark when I woke up. I had fallen asleep straight after dinner, finding the soft, memory foam mattress easy to sleep on. By five, I had gained all the sleep I needed and found myself awake with the dawn chorus. I was not truly comfortable with sleeping next to Beckham so pulled myself from the bed and made my way to the living area.

To my surprise, as I walked in I found my mentor, Enobaria, slowly filling her long, silver nails, the dawn news chattering away in the background.

I raised a brow. "What are you doing up?" The woman looked up at me, she just smiled absentmindedly.

"Nobody sleeps that well this time of the year...I am surprised you slept as well as you did."

I shrugged at the woman's words. "Why would I be frightened? I have trained for years to compete-"

"So have four other Tributes," Enobaria reminded me.

I puffed my cheeks out with frustration. "I thought you were meant to be positive?"

Enobaria shook her head. "It's called being a realist dear, don't count yourself as victor until you have that crown on your head. I mean, two of the strongest Tributes are paired, you have good old nine over there,"

I glanced over my shoulder with a sigh, making sure Beckham was not close by before turning back to my mentor. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about-"

"You don't want to be allied with an outlier?" Enobaria questioned.

I cocked my head to the side, trying to find the right words. "I just want to know my options."

Enobaria let out a large laugh, throwing her head backward. "So did I turns out, you don't have many."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ezra is smitten with Paisley, everyone can tell that but them. You are not into women, not that Paisley would be interested and Noelani would backstab you. Nicholas is no more skilled than Beckham, being Reaped and all-"

"What about Stefan?"

"No," Enobaria said bluntly. "One has dropped in popularity because they were paired with each other. Nothing exciting there. Honestly, Beckham is the best you are going to get, he is not even into women-"

"How do you know that?"

Enobaria smiled. "Oh child, I know more than people realize."

* * *

 **Psyche Wells, 16**

 **District 6 Female, Pair Three**

 **Partnered with Rory James**

As I rolled over in bed, I found Rory sat upright, his eyes glazed over.

"Did you sleep at all?" I huffed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

Rory shrugged. "I don't think so-"

"Why?"

"I-I just couldn't," Rory grumbled, his body shaking slightly. I didn't press further, hooking my arm underneath myself and pushing my body into a seated position. I couldn't blame the guy, I told myself I wouldn't sleep. However, the long day got the better of me. Could you blame me?

I had gone from a home where I was being forced to marry a man I hardly knew to a place where I might be forced to marry a man I hardly knew. However, at least Rory was around my age and it was life or death for the both of us. The guy twice my age was just for my families benefit.

With a sigh, I looked at Rory, who seemed okay looks wise now he had been styled and correctly dressed. Yet even then, his fluffy black hair had a sense that he didn't care, allowed to stick up in any way it wanted. I had no doubt Rory was the type of guy who cared little for his looks.

"Do you want the bathroom?"

"What?"

"Do you need the toilet, I want a shower," I said a bit more sternly to the zoned-out boy.

"Oh," Rory growled, shaking himself awake again. "Do whatever you want, I went a bit ago." He sounded far more aggressive than you would think, considering I was being polite.

"Right," I snapped, matching his shocking tone to my question. He didn't answer, his eyes once against glazing over as he picked at the skin around his nails. Strange guy.

* * *

 **Andrew Strauss, 17**

 **District Eleven Female, Pair Twelve**

 **Partnered with Chrisjen Dalteir**

I pulled the silk dressing gown over my body as I quietly closed the door, no longer able to look at Chrisjen; knowing her life was in my hands. As I moved, the hallway flickered to life, the orange lights on the walls mimicking a flame within a gas lamp.

There wasn't much I could do at five in the morning. I was not permitted to eat until seven when breakfast was served and the television was the only form of entertainment. I had to admit, I was intrigued. We had the technology back home but this only included one channel. About the Games, Victory Tour and the rest of the year, whippings and District punishments. On the train, I was not in the right frame of mind to flick through the multitude of channels.

I flung myself onto the soft leather of the sofa, gripped the control and started to go through the channels, on by one. The first few were reality shows, nothing like the Games. Full of Capitol people answering questions or bickering for views and money. The rest were news channels or reruns of the Chariot Rides. Then, a few channels in, my finger stopped, hovering above the button as my eyes fell on two familiar faces.

Nicholas Davenport and Akhal Breker.

I watched in horror as they talked on a small news network, live. Niko wore a pastel pink shirt, unbuttoned enough to show off his muscular, hairless chest, his blonde hair slicked back. Akahl had her blonde hair curled and thrown over one shoulder and wore a white blouse with a brown blazer thrown over the top.

The colourful, in-your-face interviewer asked the pair question about their "romance" while they held hands tightly. Smiling at each other, saying how in love they were. How could they be in love, they had only known each other for about twenty-four hours.

I felt anger bubbling inside as I watched the interview further. For years we had been told, external interviews were not allowed. Now anyone who followed suit would be dismissed as copying. Chaff was right. The Games were not just about skill, it was a popularity contest. Nicholas and Akhal had just made their first move.

* * *

 **Beckham Knox, 18**

 **District Nine Male, Pair Ten**

 **Partnered with Invida Aurel**

I walked into the bedroom after my shower, a towel drying my brown hair, spiking the wet strands up. I flung the towel over the door when I was done, turning to Invida, only to have a shoe narrowly miss my head.

"What-"

"Fuck off you pervert!" Invidia bellowed, backing away from me, holding her nightgown loosely over her breasts and lower parts.

"Sorry," I mumbled, politely turning my head away. However, another shoe flew through the air, this time hitting me in the shoulder.

"What?" I yelled back.

Invida carefully removed one hand, pointing at my body. "Cover yourself up, for god sake!"

I looked down at my naked body, picking up one of the shoes, Invida's right trainer, and covered my privates with it.

"Don't put it in my shoe!" Invida growled as I moved towards the pile of training clothes on the bed.

"Don't throw a shoe at me," I said back, rather bluntly. Invida yanked my towel off the door and wrapped it around herself.

"Well, now you have seen me naked-"

"I didn't see anything, you just overreacted," I pointed out. Invida puffed out her cheeks in reply.

"Whatever, do you like women?" I felt myself freeze up at her words. "Because someone told me you don't. So, is it women or men?"

 _Neither._ That should have been my answer. Violet and Ezra, the best-looking people in the Games, in my opinion, could be standing naked in front of me and I wouldn't feel even a twinge. Sad but it was me. It had always been me. No sexual attraction to anything. The porn industry just erased any chance of it completely. However, Invida was a woman and she was a career. If she thought I was attracted to men or knew I liked no one, she would kill me the second we got into the Arena.

I forced myself to smile. "Of course I am into women, why do you think I walked in on you?"

"How dare you?" Invida growled, her eyes narrowing.

I only laughed in reply. "Nah, I am joking, I honestly didn't see a thing. Then again, if you ever want to show me anything, feel free to ask." I added a wink onto the end, for good measure.

I expected a thousand shoes to be thrown my way but instead, Invida just blushed, stepping into the bathroom. "Just get dressed, Training is in half an hour."

As she shut the bathroom door, my smile vanished and I felt sick. I hoped she would never take me up on the offer. I wouldn't refuse, I had learned to switch off during sex by now. I was just sick of the lies.

For once it would be nice to not be the charming, hot, sexy guy to get me out of situations. To just be who I used to be. Or whatever was left of that person.

* * *

 **Chrisjen Dalteir, 17**

 **District Seven Female, Pair Twelve**

 **Partnered with Andrew Strauss**

I, Johanna, and Chaff ate out breakfast in silence as we waited on Andrew. The guy was the first up yet he had taken the longest in the shower. I myself was getting ready to go look for him when he burst into the room, dressed in his tight, black gym gear, the number twelve painted on the back. For pair twelve.

"Ah, you finally decide to join us?" Johanna laughed, picking up a bread roll and dipping it into the hot chocolate.

Andrew didn't answer, taking a seat next to me, his blonde hair dripping down his face. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he took a bread roll and started tearing it into little chunks.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "Did you guys see the news?" He glanced around at the three of us, rolling his eyes at our blank faces. "Nicholas and Akhal had an interview this morning."

Johanna stopped eating, looking up at the boy. "Now, that's interesting."

"How?" I asked Andrew. He just shrugged, looking as hurt as me about the situation.

"What District are they?" Chaff asked.

"Four male and Ten female," Johanna sighed, returning back to eating.

"Ah," Chaff gave a nod. "What was the network?"

Andrew was caught off guard but quickly gave a shrug. "RBP News?"

Chaff smiled. "Of course, if Finnick could get his way with any station it's that one. The manager has always had a thing for him-"

"Well, I thought it wasn't allowed," I pointed out, clenching my fists. Andrew nodded in agreement.

Johanna laughed. "Not in other years but then again, as long as they are playing to Snow's agenda by pretending to fall in love, it can't harm anything."

"Well, can me and Andrew do one-"

"Not for the best," Chaff sighed "Every pair will want an interview now, you will just vanish into the background."

I and Andrew fell silent, losing appetite in our breakfasts.

"Look," Johanna sighed, leaning forward. "If it makes you feel better, chances are they have just made themselves Tribute enemy number one as well as furthering their chances with sponsors." I wanted to trust Johanna but I couldn't find it within myself too. I could tell by Andrews red, angered face he didn't either.

If Finnick was the mastermind behind it, he would be smarter than to throw his Tribute to the dogs. He himself had the Capitol wrapped around his little finger, he had a plan, and I knew for a fact it went deeper than a television interview.

* * *

 **Rory James, 18**

 **District Three, Pair Three**

 **Partnered with Psyche Wells**

As I tried to hold my coffee cup, I couldn't stop my hand from shaking. So much so, I ended up holding the mug in both my hands, tightly.

Beete watched me over his glasses, glancing over to Hex who looked at me with pitiful eyes. Psyche sat next to me, watching my hand with fear. After a few moments, she looked up at my face and spoke.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

I gave a nod, wincing. "Y-yeah, I just have a headache."

Psyche looked down at my hands again and sighed. "Your hand doesn't shake with a headache." I didn't reply. I knew she was right, everyone knew I was bullshitting. None more so than Hex.

"What did you take?" she asked, her own body shaking slightly.

I glanced at my mentors and Psyche before forcing myself to speak. There was no way I could carry on like this. Not in the Arena. "Terex," I said in embarrassment, turning my head away from Psyche.

Hex hummed. "I haven't heard of that one-"

"I have," Beete signed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It's an offshoot of morphling."

Hex smiled. "Then won't the reversal help?"

"It just may!" Beete said with a smile.

Hex turned back to me, her gaunt face sending chills down my spine. She was what happened if you abused drugs. "I think there is something that can help you, but you will have to wait until tonight to get it." I looked over to Beete who offered a warm smile and agreed.

After that we tried to finish our breakfast as quickly as possible and made a dash for the elevator, hoping to not be the last pair to show up for training.

As we rose from our seats, Psyche pulled me back onto the chair. "What is wrong?"

"None of your business-"

"I think it is-"

"It isn't!" I snapped, pushing past Psyche. I regretted it almost instantly but I guess, deep down, I had too much pride to apologize to the girl. I promised myself she would never be anything to me. Would never know my weakness.

* * *

 **The last pair introduction chapter. Now we can get onto the training where hopefully, the POV's will become longer for all and things will get juicy.**

 **Someone asked me this over PM so I thought I'd answer. I do not have a victor for this story yet. I am waiting to see how everything plays out first.**

 **Question: Have your thoughts on any character and pairs changed? What pairs do you think will fall for each other? Do you ship anyone who isn't in a pair together?**

 **There is also a poll on my profile at the moment for your favorite pair, their submitters will gain ten points each and the characters in the top five will have a POV during a later, important chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to let me know what you think!**


	22. Training Day 1- Part 1

**Author's Note: This chapter was also going to include Chrisjen and Ezra's POV but I go to University this coming Sunday. I don't think I would have got their POV's completed in that week with how long they are and I am not sure how long it will take to get settled into University. So, just in case it takes a bit, here are two POV's from training to tide you over.**

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District Ten Male, Pair Eleven**

 **Paired with Althea Falen, District Five**

I and Althea were the last of the pairs to enter the training room, mainly because we had spent the night apart. I was still deeply embarrassed about my previous episode and shaken by Snow's words. Yet, Capitol technology meant that only me and Althea knew the truth. My wounds had already healed.

The room the Tributes stood in was colorless and dark. Every inch of ceiling, floor, and walls being made out of some grey metal. Dotted around the large room were hundreds of activities, each accompanied by their own attendant. These ranged from climbing ropes that zigzag across the ceiling to a tank full of a vast range of fish.

In the center, away from any particular station was the group of Tributes, each stood in their pairs. Wearing their black gear that proudly displayed their pair number. They formed a half circle around a short, muscular woman with striking silver eyes.

The dark haired women glared at me and Althea as we joined the crowd like she had been waiting for hours. It was a few minutes at most. Once we had taken our spot next to Andrew and Chrisjen, she cleared her throat and began.

"You may think that this year will be different. After all, there will be two victors. However, do not let the twist lure you into false security. In a few weeks, anywhere from two to seven, twenty-two of you will be dead." Her voice was harsh, like sandpaper on a chalkboard, her words clearly revised and rewritten many times to captivate the audience. Even the Careers seemed to be listening intently. "As I always say, who that is will depend on the skills you learn over the next three days. Yet, do not head straight for a sword. Although a useful weapon in a fight, it will offer little help during a storm or dehydration. Most years, ten percent of Tributes die from infection, twenty-percent from dehydration. The elements are far more deadly than any Tribute."

I shifted awkwardly as she said this. Growing up in Ten, there wasn't much you learned in the form of survival. I had a pretty good head on me for what was edible and I had more survival skills than both. However, Ten was not the best place to learn this. Water came from two wells, either end of the District. Plants were far and few between and almost anything edible came from a form of livestock. At least in my experience anyway. The section of Ten I lived would have been a sandy wasteland if not for the population and there was a reason you hardly saw Arenas with the same landscape.

"Rules!" Our head trainer barked, shaking all of us back into attention. "They are simple, few and must be followed. Fighting with the other Tributes is _not_ permitted. Save it for the Arena." Althea glanced up at me with these words. Lucky for her, she didn't hold her gaze long. "You also must stay within your pairs, thirty-minutes is permitted for bathroom breaks of activities requiring separation. Lastly, you will be required to complete four exercises. The assault course, hand to hand combat station, the climbing station and monkey bars. After these are completed, you are free to spend your time on whatever you require. You are dismissed."

As the trainer walked away, the low rumble of chattering echoed through the room as pairs started to talk about what stations would be the best to start with. I myself looked around at the compulsory activities and sighed. My heart was drawn to hand to hand combat, it was my strongest suit. However, aside from the fact Althea would be beaten to a pulp but the trainer and show me up, it was a senseless move. If I was to perform badly at the other three stations, then even my impressive efforts with hand to hand combat would be out-shadowed by my shortcomings. If I was to do it last, I could redeem myself of any failures. That left three more to choose from.

"Are you okay?" Althea asked, trying to look for a scar on my head.

"Yeah, I hardly did any damage." That was a lie and the girl knew it, I dragged a knife into my forehead, it didn't exactly leave a graze.

"I was just worried, it looked fairly bad, I was worried. Y'know, you wouldn't make it?" I should have been angry at her words, that I would foolishly kill myself. However, my mind was elsewhere.

"You are in the Hunger Games, you should want people dead?" I grumbled. Althea just smiled in reply.

"I guess so. Well, what do you want to do first?" The subject change caught me off guard and it took me a few seconds to find my words.

My blue eyes darted around the room until I saw Akhal and Niko heading towards the monkey bars.

"Monkey bars, looks like the easiest." Althea didn't share my thoughts on the station as with a small whimper, she agree and trailed after me.

When we got there, I was thankful to find myself behind Akhal in the already short que, Niko, stretching in front of her. As Althea trailed in behind me, having to push in front of Noelani and Ellie, I tapped the blonde girl on the shoulder.

Akhal jumped as she turned to look at me, her grey eyes visibly calming when she saw it was me. In the few seconds, we made silent eye contact, I found myself looking deeper into her looks that I had on the train. She wasn't the prettiest girl ten had to offer nor was she the ugliest. The same applied within the Tributes. Then again, maybe it was the nose. Her rather large, crooked nose. Other than that, she had a well formed, hourglass figure, crystal clear grey eyes, plump lips and thick, golden blonde hair and a few freckles that dotted her sharp cheeks. A girl I would sadly be punching below my weight with but a girl, for the sake of going home, I wouldn't mind being with.

She looked behind me at Althea and smiled. "You okay?" She asked, Althea went to speak when I pulled Akhal's arm, bringing her attention back to me.

"We are fine," I said quickly, watching the line vanish before my eyes. "You and Nicholas?"

Akhal gave a small nod, glancing back at the distracted boy. "Yeah, slept better than I thought we would-"

"That's wonderful!" I said, forcing a smile onto my face. Akhal just laughed at my efforts.

"Are you okay, you seem skittish?" Akhal asked as Nicholas got ready to take his turn. Even if I would have told her, she wouldn't have believed me. _Hey, Snow says you are my only chance of going home, so here I am, just forget that time I upset you on the train._ No, I needed to be more smooth than that.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you-"

"Next!" the attendant shouted to Akhal as Nicholas swung off the final monkey bar.

I swung back, grabbing Althea by the shoulders and placed her infront of Akhal. "Here, Althea will go first!" Neither girl had time to object before the attendant barked her order again, causing Althea to race to the starting position.

Akhal turned back to me with her lips pierced. "Quick then," she grumbled with a small hint of venom.

Not having time to plan out my speach, I pulled her ear towards my mouth and word vomited. Utterly embarrassing.

"Well, as you know, I have to go back to Five and I really don't want to-"

"Is there anyway you can swap partners?" Akhal offered.

"Not swap, kill, that apparently is the only way-"

"What-"

"Anyway, even if I did that, none of the other girls would get me home-"

"What about one of the guys?"

I scrunch my face up. "I am not marrying a guy-anyway, no other _girl_ will get me home, aside from you."

"What are you asking of me?" She questioned, Althea, let out a small scream as the monkey bars started to swing. Akhal turned to look but I quickly pulled her face back towards me.

"Win with me-"

"But that would mean Nicholas would have to die, he is a nice guy-"

"So what? Think about it, both Tens win, we both get to go back home. Sure we have to get married but I am sure we could work something out?" I sounded a lot more desperate than I intended.

Akhal thought for a second then quickly shook her head. "No," she said bluntly. "I can't-"

"Next!" The attendant yelled as Althea celebrated making it to the end. Akhal went to move forward but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Please," I pleaded. "On the train, you said you didn't like change, just as much as me. You said you wanted to go home, well so do I. Before you reject the idea, please think of the lengths you would go to, if within my shoes."

"Next, Miss Breker!"

Akhal looked back at me with pitiful eyes, I felt a pang of hope in my heart. "I am sorry." She whispered. "I-I promised I will make it up to you." She pulled away from my grip and made her way to the starting position.

"What can you do?" I muttered to myself as she swung onto the first handle, only to miss it and fall to the ground with a thud.

"Next!"

 **Akhal Breker, 18**

 **District Ten Female, Pair Four**

 **Paired with Nicholas Davenport, District Four**

I am not going to lie. As I registered hitting the ground, even with the soft padding, I expected to have broken something. Thankfully, as I pushed myself to my feet and quickly jumped towards the medic, everything felt in working order. Even if slightly sore.

I looked back up at Frederick who was getting ready to swing and I couldn't help smile, despite my disappointment. Only I could fail before I had even started but maybe it was for greater good. My upper body strength was not the best. I knew for a fact I could not support my own body weight. At least it looked like an accident rather than weakness. When Frederick saw my smile he returned it, laughing to himself as he reached for the first handle.

"Can you move everything?" A Capitol attendant asked, rushing over to me. To my left, Niko and Althea came over, Niko looking far more concerned than the girl. After all, if I was to hurt myself, that would put him at a disadvantage.

"Yeah, I don't think I have hurt anything," I hummed. The medic prodded areas of my skin, moving my legs as he looked for any registering of pain on my face. After a few moments, he pulled away and started to fill out a form.

"Is she okay?" Niko asked the man, just as Frederick cheered for himself at the finish line.

The medic gave a nod. "At the most, she might come up with a few bruises and ache for a bit. You are permitted to spend your time at the fire making station if you please. Until she feels up for the compulsory tasks." He tore the form from the pad and handed it to me. "Hand this to the attendant there, he will know what it means."

I said my thanks to the middle aged man as he placed the pad back into his first aid kit. As he and the attendant walked away, Niko knelt down beside me. He hooked his arms under mine and pulled me to his feet with much more ease than I expected.

"Can you walk?" he asked, pulling me close so I could lean on him. I gently pushed him away, walking with a slight limp.

"Yes thank you, I just have cramp...I'll walk it off."

"Do you want to sit at the fire station for a bit?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Of course, less exercise-"

"Althea!" Frederick shouted for the girl who had been lingering around us the whole time, like she hoped to follow. Frederick then looked at me and Niko and his face softened. "Where are you two off?"

Niko watched out of the corner of my eye as I leaned on the wall. "Fire making, for a bit...why?"

Frederick shrugged. "Just wondered, Althea, come on!" He bellowed to the girl again, already walking away. "The que is getting bigger!" The girl mouthed a goodbye before running after Frederick.

Niko watched the two run off and sighed. "Why does she look so skittish around him?"

"That's just Frederick's presence, she will find her two feet soon enough, just like everybody else. She isn't the type to follow, from what I could see." Niko nodded in agreement before turning back to me and offering his arm to lean on, I would have refused but even my stubborn ass had to admit I was still shaky on my feet.

As we made our way past the ever expanding que of Tributes, I felt each one of their eyes burn into us. As I made eye contact with a few, I couldn't help but wonder if it was them assessing how injured I was or if they hated me for something.

"How many people do you think saw our interview?" Niko shook his head.

"I am not sure, I get the feeling a few of them did, or atleast know of it...Finnick did say it would cause issues with other Tributes-"

"We just have to hope he was right about the benefits, if not, all we did was earn enemies."

"On the bright side, no doubt everyone will be doing it soon so if it has a negative reaction, maybe we will sink into the background?" I smiled at the words, knowing Niko was trying to be positive.

"I hope so."

When we reached the firemaking station, we found ourselves in a quieter, Tributeless area of the Training yard. Right under the Gamemakers. I looked up at the Gamemaker, Zircon as he sat with his underlings, watching me and Niko intently.

I leaned against Niko, so he could hear my whispers over the drone of the other Tributes. "I am not sure I feel comfortable with them watching us."

Niko sighed as I handed the medic's form to the fire making attendant. "Neither do I, but, if we ace this, at least they will notice us more?"

I offered a weak smile to the blonde man as the attendant placed the form in his pocket and lead us to a set of two kits on the floor. The station itself was meant to resemble a dark, wooded area with faux tree trunks surrounding us.

"Why is so dark, you can hardly see," Niko asked the attendant, crossing his arms and biting his lips.

The attendant smiled. "It is to mimic life in the Arena, you won't always have sunlight on your side." Niko didn't answer, he just gave a silent nod. "Anyway, you will be learning how to make a hand-drill fire...have either of you made one before?" Niko and I glanced at each other before shaking our heads. "Don't worry about it. I will show you once and you can try yourselfs!"

The man sat down at his station and picked up a clump of dried grass and leaves or, how he called it, a tinder nest. He then took a unsanded piece of wood with a v-shape notch and an small impression at the top. Then bark was placed underneath to catch any stray sparks. He then placed the spindle in the notched and started to spin until a spark appeared. Once placed on the tinder and with a bit of work, it turned into a flame.

Me and Niko were then sent off to work on our own fires. Sadly, Niko and the attendant made the whole thing seem simple. Within thirty-minutes, Niko had started a fire and looked very proud about it, I, on the other hand, couldn't create anything.

See, I didn't like getting frustrated. Deep down, I could become slightly aggressive if put in a position to feel that way. Not in a way that caused harm to other people, more ways that caused harm to me.

I spun the spindle around in my fingers yet I felt I was causing more heat on my hands than the wood. Cursing under my breath, Increased the speed until Niko clamped his hand on the bottom, brining the spindle to a stop.

"If you don't understand something, ask for help, don't get frustrated," he said sternly, looking me in the eye. I wasn't the type to protest, most of all when I knew someone was right.

Embarrassed, I let go of the Spindle. "Can you help me, please?" I mumbled.

Niko offered a smile as he lined up the spindle and started to rub. However, unlike me, he moved his hands up and down. After a few seconds when a small amount of smoke started to curl around the stick. He gestured for me to have a turn.

Praying that this time it worked, I copied the man until a spark flicked out onto the wood. Quickly, I transferred it to the tinder and started to nurse my fire with a large grin. Once I had the fire to a reasonable size, I looked up to Niko, the fire illuminating his green eyes.

"Thank you," I whispered to the man. Niko grinned in reply. I pulled my eyes away from Niko and towards Zircon who turned his gaze away when he saw us looking.

"They seem impressed with you-"

"I'm sure they are impressed with you too," Niko added. "Nothing wrong with help, after all, it's what they are looking for in pairs, right?"

"I guess so," I said through a smile. "Anyway, I think my leg is better now, so where do you want to go?"

"Climbing? You must have strong legs with all that horse riding," he said with a grin.

"Sounds good-"

"Just, don't fall off this time?" He said with a wink as he rose from his station. I pierced my lips, trying to hide a smile. _I'll try._

* * *

 **Sorry again for the missing POV's, they will be in the next chapter.**

 **Questions: What did you think of the POV's? What do you think of the longer POV's? Should I keep longer POV's or shorter ones?**

 **I also have another SYOT that is taking Tributes called Another Brick In The Wall. I'd love if some of you could submit!**

 **I will try and get another chapter out before University classes start. I have two weeks before they do. However, chapters will take longer because of the long format.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading!**


	23. Training Day 1- Part 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late post. University hit me harder than I expect. Anyway, here is Paisley and Chrisjen's POV. Chosen Warriors is getting there and District 12 is in the works for Another Brick in the Wall. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Paisley Delcor, 18**

 **District One Female, Pair 1**

 **Paired with Ezra Arlington, District One Male**

I had decided it was best to get lunch an hour earlier than expected. So without a word, I placed the sword I had been training with back on it's rack and left. As expected, Ezra followed behind like a lost puppy. He had no way to know what I was doing yet he obeyed, willing to take part in whatever I had planned. Thankfully for the both of us, I was just hungry.

When we entered the white room, adorned with furnishing of Amber, the blonde male sighed. Annoyed by the lack of training for a small amount of food. He knew the importance of food yet Ezra liked to flex his dominance over the other Tributes. He wanted them to know his crooked smile would be the last thing they saw.

We were met with blue-haired woman who stood behind a counter of shimmering glass. Behind the pane being a lavish selection of food, iced cupcakes, food to die for and row upon row of non alcoholic drinks that glistened in their colourful array of glass bottles.

As I looked on in amazement, Ezra grumbled, shuffling towards the nearest table to pout and sulk. Trusting me to order his food for him.

"What's that?" I asked the woman, pointing towards a slender, pink bottle. The labele fashioned to look old and worn with the illustration of a dog printed above faded lettering.

"Raspberry and apple soda. Made with real fruit from Eleven, here in the Capitol!" She said in a grating, high pitch voice most Capitolites shared. I was too amazed to care.

I had tried raspberries the odd few times throughout my life. Every odd summer, my mother would come back from the market with a small box of raspberries and turn them into a pie. I would watch her cook with childlike wonder, perched on the counter, my legs swinging of the side. If I was there, she would always place one aside and once the pie was in the oven, she would kiss me upon my coily black hair and pop the berry into my mouth. On the other hand, apples were not hard to come by. There used to be a large, old thing in the yard of the training centre. Every summer, trainees would clamber up on the thick branches to collect as many apples as they could. Every time I was left pulling a large sack of them through my door. Every year I gained more until I had to allow the younger children to have a turn. I was not one for giving in but even I could not eat a tree full of apples before they turned.

Due to these memories, it seemed only right to order the drink along with a steak and ale pie. Something my father spoke of from his childhood yet I had never experienced myself.

"And the boy?" the woman asked, gesturing towards Ezra.

I gave a shrug. "A glass of water and a cheese sandwich please, hold the butter."

When I arrived at the table Ezra had chosen, his eyes were fixated on the boy from Ten holding a sword, trying to slaughter the dummies before him. The anger in Ezra's eyes brought a smile to my face.

"He can't even hold it right," my District partner hissed, crossing his arms across his chest.

I gave a chuckle. "Why don't you teach him?" I said through a grin. Ezra didn't reply, instead, he just narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, you seem to care so much." Once again, he didn't reply, but he did move his gaze from Frederick and over to the food that lay before him. It then flickered over to my food and he grumbled something under his breath.

"Why am I stuck with this shit?" He hissed, pulling a face at the large cheese sandwich before him.

I rolled my eyes. "It would have been good enough for you in One," I sighed, pulling the paper straw from it's packaging. "So hush and order your own food next time."

Ezra pushed the plate away from him. He would eat it in due time but right now, he was annoyed with me. And I think I knew why.

"You want to talk to me about something." he stated, taking a reluctant sip of his water. "That's why you dragged me here before the other Tributes arrived."

I gave a nod. "Correct."

"And it isn't about our strategy, we already have that down. So it has to be allies."

I hesitated before answering. "Yes-"

"I knew it!" he snapped, bashing his fist on the table, causing my drink to fizz from inside the locked bottle.

"Ezra!"

"Why can't it just be you and me," he whispered, his eyes full of anger and intimidation. "Do you want to trust other guys around you?"

I gave a sharp intake of breath at his final words, angry he would use something from my past to get me to agree. He had learned too much from me.

"Because it is the aim of the game!" I growled, making Ezra back away into his seat. "I hate the idea of allying, even more so with this twist. I'd rather it was just you and me. However, being the only Career pair-"

"We have an advantage!"

"No, we have a target on our backs. Do you not think the other Careers are going to band together and hunt us down like rats? Keep your friends close but your enimies closer. You should know that, Ezra,"

"But-"

"You can be the leader!" I said sharply, gaining the boys attention. "That way, you can pick and chooses who is in or out and you won't have anyone controlling you." It felt strange to give up leadership to Ezra but it was for the best. That way, he had more chance of agreeing to a Career pack. And it gave me say in what was happening without being in the firing line if something went wrong.

"Fine," Ezra grumbled, like accepting the leadership role was a chore. "I don't want anyone who is not a Career then-"

"Not even ten male or Nicholas?"

Ezra shook his head. "Ten can hardly hold a sword, he is also full of arrogance. He would just slow us down. Nicholas didn't volunteer, he might not agree with our motives of victory."

I gave a shrug. "Fair enough on Ten but Nicholas I feel we should give a chance. He won't accept the offer if he does not agree with our means."

Ezra grunted in agreement. "Fair enough. Nicholas, Noelani, Invida and Stephen-"

"What about their partners?"

"We will watch them, if they are weak, the Tribute will have to kill them during the bloodbath to gain their spot. They are not accepted otherwise."

I thought for a moment, chewing on a bit of stake. "But what if it kills them off?" I asked. "We don't know how connected everyone is yet-"

"Then we get the big guns out of our way. We won't be that connected anyway. Everyone would die too fast, it would be no fun to watch. I have a feeling killing is the only true way out of the pairs."

I gave a nod but when I looked into Ezra's eyes, I felt my heart skip. However, this time it wasn't because of his looks that I refused to admit I found attractive or the fact I felt safe within his gaze. No, for the first time, I felt threatened. I always had Ezra down as bit of a brute, not one for brains. But the fact he figured this out, something I should have noticed a long time before he did changed everything.

Ezra was smarter than I thought and it was looking like the bonds that held us together were nothing more than emotional.

* * *

 **Chrisjen Dalteir, 17**

 **District Seven Female, Pair 12**

 **Paired with Andrew Straus, District Eleven Male**

It had been a rather dull morning for me and Andrew. We got the required tasks out of the way, and now we were left bored and wondering the various stations. If someone had asked me a few days ago what I would have focused on, I would have been able to give a well educated answer. However, being here in person, your mind just went blank. Three days was not enough to learn a new skill completely. Pick up a few bits of information was the most you could achieve. However, with the added worry that something you overlooked could be the death of you, it was worrying.

Andrew tried to lift the mood with jokes you would only expect to come from a father but I could offer nothing more than a smile and a nod. Every station represented a threat if I did not learn the craft. Plant identification, seemed dull but what if I ate a berry that was a deadly? Shelter making, seemed self explanatory but what if it wasn't? Stuck in a stormy arena with nothing but a thin jacket. The head trainer was correct, the Tributes were not our main threat, the elements were. And every station I looked too, I saw another possible death play out. But which one do you decide will help you?

Johanna told me to look for clues in the stations to what the Arena was yet so far, everything seemed all of the place. Long range weapons, short ranged weapons, shelter making, cave hunting. It was all over the map and we had yet to attend a station long enough to take the finer details in.

Andrew must have sensed my concern as after a few laps around the room, he gave a sigh.

"Should we just try the plant station?" He asked, stepping in front of me and grabbing my shoulders. I frowned and looked towards the basic setup of plants and books. "It seems the best all rounder, food, health, poison. It beats just walking around." I couldn't argue with the man on that. We at least needed to pretend we were good at something.

"We should do okay," Andrew said with a grin as we started to move. "You're from Seven, I'm from Eleven, both involve plants, we will at least get some right!"

I wish Andrew was correct but he was far from it.

The station held a number of things both of us had never seen.

The first one we came across was a small, jagged leaf that ended in a point. Every plant was kept inside a small, glass box but even I could see the prickles on the surface. It was to no surprise that we placed it into the deadly section, although we agreed it would be more uncomfortable. However, the attendant just shook her head and moved over to help some other Tributes.

With a sigh, Andrew picked up one of the books on a neatly laid out shelf. He flicked through page after page, taking in every detail until it passed the book back to me.

"It's called a Nettle and it is edible, best boiled." I scrunch my face up at the thought.

"Wouldn't you sting your tongue?" I exclaimed, passing the book back to him.

He shrugged. "It's says only if you eat it wrong." I couldn't imagine a time when I would resort to such a food. In fact, I didn't want to as I would most likely be close to death.

With a groan, I turned to look at the other plants. "I guess we should look these up as well-"

"Chrisjen?" A small voice chirped from behind me. Both me and Andrew turned to see Laura, the girl from District 12. He curly hair forced into a bun and her brown eyes frantically looking around like someone was after her. When her eyes settled on Linden at the fire making station, she mellowed. "I wanted to ask you something about...your District partner."

My eyes quickly darted over to Andrew who couldn't have cared less, flickering through one of the books in search of a yellow flower.

"Okay then," I said, pushing myself to my feet. "Walk with me."

The pair of us walked a few feet until we were in a silent corner of the room, away from everyone else. I then stopped, turning towards Lura.

"So, what is it?" I asked rather sternly.

Laura looked over her shoulder like someone was following her. "Does Linden have anything against...poorer people?"

My face softened. "I can't say I know, I've only ever seen him from the distance...has he given you a reason to be concerned?"

The girl shook her head then paused, her mouth hung ajar. "Well," she whispered. "He is the mayor's son and I'm, well, let's just say my family don't always know where our next meal is coming from."

I smiled at the girl's nerves. With a sigh, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Liden still works even though he doesn't have to. He is a big advocate for equal pay and treatment of workers, so is his father." Laura's face lit up slightly, a smile spreading across her face. "So I wouldn't see why he'd judge you for the life you were born into."

"Oh thank you," she said brightly, turning to walk off. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close so I could whisper in her ear.

"You and Liden should join us for a chat," I said, gesturing towards our partners. Laura's smile dropped and I realised my attempt at friendship was far from inviting. "I mean, we needs allies, after all!"

Laura smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'll ask him!" she beamed before running over to Liden.

Smiling, I walked back over to Andrew and sat down. The boy looked at me with a weary eye, glancing over to Linden and Laura.

"What was that about?" he asked slowly.

"I think we might have some allies," I said with a shrug.

* * *

 **Do you think Liden and Andrew will agree to the alliance? What do you think will happen to the Career pack?**

 **Hopefully, the next chapter will be back to four POV's per chapter instead of two. As you know, these were seperated due to time constraints. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	24. Training

**Hey, before you throw pitchforks and stuff, hear me out. I have been having some trouble with my story. With University, I have kind of lost the drive to write my stories. HOWEVER! I don't want to get rid of them. So I came up with a compromise.**

 **I have summarized the rest of the Pre-Games. I have explained what would have happened in every POV I had planned and all in all I think the full summary took me two days and came up to about 5,000 words. It was either this or I worried I would leave the full story.**

 **I have split them into sections. Training, Day Off and Interviews so it's not word overload for you. There are some questions on the final chapter published in this trio which will affect the characters in this story so please try and answer if you have time.**

 **After this, I will write the chapters like normal. We have Morning of the Games, Tubes/Countdown and then the Games.**

 **I tried to make the summary as detailed as a summary can be so the characters storylines still shone through. However, if you character never got a training POV, they will have a POV in the next two chapters so everyone is equal.**

 **I have also updated the blog with alliances and interview outfits.**

 **Just to clarify, I am NOT leaving this story, I have just summarized the pre-Games because I felt like that was what I needed to do to carry on with this story.**

 **I am sorry.**

* * *

 **Training Day Two:**

In the morning, Nickolas is showing Akhal an array of fish within a tank. He is naming them, mainly Pike, Carp, and Roach, while Akhal is fascinated, trying to stroke one of them. Mikeo and June are around the other side. Mikeo tries to show Akhal how to stroke the fish, only to be bitten by a Carp. With a laugh, Nicholas proceeds to catch one of the animals and allow Akhal and (after persuasion) Mikeo to stroke the creature.

They are then joined by Althea who says she wants a break from Frederick. Mikeo tells her to kill Frederick when the Games start but June intersects and says that she should join an alliance with them so she could be safe. Althea is over the moon shakes hands with June, Mikeo misreads and hugs her instead. Flustered, Mikeo then suggests that Nickolas and Akhal should join the group as well. June and Althea agree.

Although Akhal is up for it, Nickolas tries to wiggle his way out of it by saying Frederick won't want them there but June states that it doesn't matter what he thinks. Akhal and Nickolas go away to talk. They come back a few moments later deciding that it may be their only chance of an alliance. Niko expresses his concern over Frederick being the in the group to Akhal, worried he will backstab them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paisley and Ezra are enraged to find out that Stefan and Invidia won't kill off Violet and Beckham to get into the pack. Realizing that they risk being left out on their own after Noelani turned them down for not allowing Ellie in, they accept Violet and Beckham.

However, she has to calm an angered Ezra down who still thinks it is best they go it alone. As he talks about killing the Careers, Paisley places her hand on his and tightens her grip. It makes Ezra stop talking in his tracks but when she notices the blush forming on his cheek, she quickly pulls away, blushing herself.

Avoiding eye contact, she tells Ezra that they can leave the pack when the Games get into the swing of it but for now, they need people to help win the cornucopia. Then they can be alone. Ezra whispers under his breath, softer than he has ever spoken before. "I'd like that."

* * *

Over in a silent corner, Qanom finds Hyacinth sat against the wall by himself. Qanom approaches, calling him a pussy but instead of getting angry, Hyacinth apologies for what he said on the chariot, that was in the wrong.

Qanom is taken back and drops down, feeling a happiness spread through him the longer he sits with the boy like the boy is home. Qanom admits to his sexuality and says it feels nice it is out in the open. Qanom reminds him that no one from home can hurt him and he won't be offended if Hyacinth acts like it is a mistake to protect his family at home.

After being thanked, Qanom sits against the wall next to his partner and asks what type of guys he is attracted to. Hyacinth picks Nicholas, Ezra, and Linden, admitting through a laugh he has always had a thing for blondes. Qanom then asks if he likes him and Hyacinth admits Qanom is not his type. Qanom is slightly hurt as he does find Hyacinth attractive but goes on to say he likes Beckham, Frederick, and Rory.

Hyacinth then says he is thankful he has been placed with Qanom as if placed with a woman, he wouldn't know what to do, he'd feel bad for never being able to want her.

Qanom laughs with sadness, agreeing with the boy but saying that the possibility they win with a girl is still on the table.

Hyacinth smiles and says that it will only happen if there are girls alive in the final few.

Qanom, although horrified to where Hyacinth's mind is going admits that killing off only girls if they can, would mean they would have more of a chance at a happy ending. So he agrees.

* * *

Violet and Beckham sit near the fire-making station, taking some time to themselves however they both feel down about the hole audial.

Violet says how she is worried about the alliance and that she doesn't trust Ezra or Paisley. Beckham admits that Invida doesn't either and has talked about killing the pair off while they sleep.

Violet asks if Invida and Beckham are getting on well. Beckham says he likes Invidia as a person but worries she is seeking more than a friend.

The pair falls silent as Stefan shows up, asking what the pair are up to. Violet explains but Stefan quickly brushes her off, saying she should be learning how to throw weapons if she hopes to win with him. Violet doesn't answer.

He sits down with the pair, musing about how Violet's tight training tops shows off her body well. Beckham mumbles that he should stop but Stefan laughs and says that Beckham must have looked at Invida in the same clothing. Then he says he might have got a more in-depth look with the way Invidia has been talking about his body. This makes Beckham feel sick.

Stefan then says that women should be admired before they get too old and proceeds to touch Violet's breast. Faster than he can react, Beckham lands a punch into Stefan's face, knocking the Career backward.

Beckham is quickly taken away by Peacekeepers, not allowed to proceed with the rest of the training day due to the attack. As he is being taken away, rather frustratedly, Violet says she can handle herself but Beckham worries she can't because when he looks at her, he sees his little sister.

* * *

 **Evening Day 2**

Althea and Frederick have an interview, taking on the trend Niko and Akhal started. They were told by their mentors to act in love but Frederick refuses to even smile or look at Althea in a good light. While Althea is talking about how much she has grown to love Frederick, Frederick laughs.

When asked why he laughed, he simply says he and Akhal have had a history together, with a wink. The live interview is derailed from there and most of the show is dedicated to finding out what it is about but he doesn't budge.

After the interview, after being lectured by his mentor and shouted at by Althea's, Althea pulls him aside and asks what history he and Akhal have, Frederick just simply smiles and says it is none of her business.

* * *

Stefan pushes Violet about a bit, telling her she should be thankful for being a Career. Violet, frightened he will hurt her in the locked room begs for her to stop but when a push causes her to hit and break a lamp, Stefan calms down, pulling Violet in for a hug and saying he is sorry. However, he doesn't know how much of that is true and how much is him trying to get on her good side before the interview.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie confronts Noelani about not joining the Careers. Noelani explains that she would have had to kill Ellie and that she finds the girls as a strong ally, better than the other Careers. Touched, Ellie tells Noelani some information she has of her own.

She tells the girl about Qanom and Hyacinths plan to kill all the females in order to win with a male. Ellie says it is dumb but Noelani says she likes the idea and that they could hit them with their own fire, protect girls and kill guys.

* * *

 **Training Day 3:**

June is by the basket making station with Mikeo and Althea. Althea gives a wide berth to June, spending most of her time with Mikeo. However when Mikeo leaves for a toilet break, she is forced to talk to June, so she asks about June and Mikeo.

June admits she is not sure what Mikeo thinks about her but there could be worse people to win with. Althea then asks if she and Mikeo have a thing going, June says they don't. Althea seems happy and June tells Mikeo about the questions when he comes back. Mikeo doesn't seem bothered.

* * *

Laura and Linden spend some time together, the first time since they were paired. They spend time at the plant identification. Laura expects a rich guy like Linden to know nothing about the plants however, Linden proves to know more than her about them. He then goes on to talk about the subtle shades of colour in each plant and the beauty within it. Laura feels she misunderstood Linden and the pair start to bond.

* * *

On the obstacle course, Gary and Cerulean are in front of the other Tributes, out to win it for the first time in three days. However, when moments from the finishing line, Gary is hit in his knee by one of the trainers, knocking him to the ground. He expects Cerulean to carry on running, considering the Gamemakers are watching. However, instead, she stops to help him up, looking the race to Chrisjen.

Gary is angry at first but Cerulean says the partnership is what will win the Games, not coming first in a training exercise.

* * *

Psyche find Rory by the shelter section, hiding and shaking more than building. She goes over to him, angry that he has been hiding from her. She says they won't get far into the Games if he can't tell her the truth. So Rory lies about his withdrawal symptoms and says he is ill. Apologetic for getting angry, Psyche leaves training for the rest of the day to nurse him back to health.

* * *

 **Evening 3**

Niko and Akhal are at Mikeo and June's to plan strategies for the Games. Frederick and Althea are running late. They are watching the Games channel while Niko goes to find Fred and Althea. Suddenly an announcement from Frederick's mentor pops up on the news. He states that earlier comment about him and Akahl having history is not what people think and it does not change how he feels about Althea.

Shocked, Mikeo asks Akhal what it means just as Niko enters the room with Althea and Frederick. Sheepishly, Akhalsay it was just about how Frederick worked on their farm when they were young, nothing more.

* * *

Rory looks at Psyche by his bedside, taking his temperature every half hour and sitting in silence to help his headache. He feels bad so tells her his story of drug abuse and admits he is having withdrawal. Instead of freaking out, Psyche says she understands, coming from Six she has seen it a lot. She promises to help him with anything he needs and will stick by his side.

Although thankful that for the first time, in a very long time, someone is being nice to him, the fluttering he feels in his stomach worries him that he might like her.

* * *

While bedding up, Ellie approaches the idea of allying with Qanom and Hyacinth to keep both of them safe. Noelani isn't really up for the idea but Ellie gets her to come around by saying they could wipe out the competition and stop the guys from killing who they want.

Noelani finally agrees to talk to them next chance she gets, although she stills worries it won't work.

As she drifts off to sleep, she wonders if not joining the Career pack was the right choice. She then thinks of Ellie not being her partners and agrees that it was. She admits she may like Ellie more than she thought she would.


	25. Day Off

**Day off Morning**

June's alliance go to an adult ball pit within a shopping center and start to play around. They decide to play a mini, no death Hunger Games but the pairs they split into can't be their real ones so they draw straws. Althea is placed with June, which Mikeo notes she seems nervous about, Niko with Frederick, much to Frederick's disgust and Mikeo with Akhal.

Althea knocked out after she screams while in the ghost house, alerting Niko to where she was hiding. Frederick finds June soon after, knocking her out of the running.

For hours, Niko and Frederick can't find Mikeo and Akhal, leading them to have a very silent tea break with each other. However, when walking through the ball pit, Niko is attacked by Akhal, after he is pulled down into the balls. Akhal and Mikeo dart from under the balls where they had been hiding. Frederick chases them down, takes Mikeo out while he is running and then pins Akhal to the floor, boasting about how he won, he killed her but Mikeo points out as they were the final two, they would both have to win and "do the do" (which Mikeo says in a high pitched, girly voice). This causes Akhal to start laughing and soon she and Mikeo can breathe as they laugh from each other laugh, much to the dismay of Niko and June.

Meanwhile, Althea tells a flustered Frederick, rather sternly, not to take the game they just played so seriously, it was for fun. Frederick is shocked by her tone of voice and turns to tell her off, only to be stared down by Niko.

* * *

 **Day off Afternoon:**

After spending the morning playing laser tag, Qanom and Hyacinth go back to their room where Qanom talks about who he has slept with. It isn't a lot but more than Hyacinth who admits he is a virgin. Hyacinth admits he is more ashamed of that than he is of being gay, in fact, his sexuality doesn't bother him as much as it did. He even says he has never touched a person in a sexual way, no matter the gender.

Qanom jokes about he could change all of that for him as a joke by Hyacinth takes it seriously and says he would want to. Admitting he is being driven by attraction, the fear of death and the moment, Qanom agrees he wants to do it and the two have sex.

* * *

Invida and Beckham decided to stay in, ordering an array of sweets and fatty foods and a large stack of Capitol films. Since sunrise they sat there, both getting excited about the new flavors and effects within the films.

Once their food was finished and the last film came to a close, the pair flopped onto the bed, talking about what food they wanted next. Invida says she is full but Beckham laughs, pointing out that they have an unlimited tab and only one day of relaxation, they had to think of something.

When Beckham turns to face the girl again, she quickly places a kiss on his lips. She tries to turn it out into a make-out session but Beckham pulls away. Hurt Invida asks him if she did something wrong. Beckham lies and says he just wasn't ready.

Invida admits that she is a virgin and she swore she would never have sex until marriage but she has also never met a guy like Beckham. Meanwhile, Beckham feels sick as he knows where is going. Invida undoes the buttons on her top and asks if she can take the boy up on his earlier offer.

Worried about what she might do if he says no or admits he is asexual, Beckham agrees and the pair have sex.

Afterward, Beckham goes for a walk, to a secluded place where he can cry. However, he is not crying that he had sex, he is crying because he feels bad for Invida. He admits to himself he truly likes the girl but as a friend and knows she likes him more than that. He knows she will be crushed when she finds out he doesn't like her and worries she may blame herself for forcing him to do it with her. He also feels bad as Invida thinks she has lost her virginity to the "perfect guy" who likes her back when in reality, she lost it to a frightened guy who wasn't even mentally present during the act and only did it to survive. He admits he can pretend he loves her for the rest of the Games but couldn't keep lying to her afterward. For this reason, he feels he doesn't want to win with her and would rather win with someone he doesn't know and won't mind leading on or hurting.

* * *

After getting on so well earlier by the plant station, Laura decides to take Linden out for a meal, something she can only do as the restaurant will accept the free publicity. They go to a small Italian style place where Liden has a carbonara and Laura has a pizza.

Over the candlelit meal in the perfect location under some fairy lights, Liden admits that he is really glad he was placed with her and he feels they will make a good team. Laura agrees. She wants to kiss him but worries he doesn't feel the same way.

* * *

 **Day off Evening:**

Niko decides to take Akhal out to a bar to try and get to know her better. They go to a small pub, away from the paparazzi and gets an unlimited bar tab.

Niko started the conversation off with a shy Akhal about talking about his fishing days and what went into a day's work. The girl seemed lost until he mentioned seagulls and how much he disliked them. Akhal said she had never seen one but they were doing nothing but trying to survive and she found it smart that they followed the boat for easy food. Niko had to admit he had never viewed them that way and after that, the drinks started to flow.

They spent the full night talking and with every drink, they became more intoxicated. By sunrise, the pair had become closer, found many things in common, no matter how small, and were found by Finnick sat by a fountain singing childhood rhymes at the top of their lungs. As Niko looked at Akhal in the early morning sunrise, he saw her in a different light. A fuzzy warm light that glowed within him.

* * *

The same night, Andrew took Chrisjen to the largest library in Panem for a quiet night of reading, something Chrisjen appreciated. The pair spent the night reading books the other knew from back home and even reading about their home Districts. They stayed like that, only speaking to recommend books when Andrew spoke.

Nervously but impulsive, he admitted that Chrisjen was the type of girl he would have dated back home. That she would have been liked by his parents if they were still alive. She is the type of girl they would have wanted him to end up with.

Chrisjen who had put her book down to listen smiled, saying her family would love Andrew, that her father was no doubt planning their wedding now. The two sat in silence for a moment more before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

As an apology, Stefen takes Violet to the roof of the Tribute center to see the stars as she mentioned she liked them. As she starts to name the stars, it becomes apparent that Stefan is far more interested in cuddling that listening to her. So she gives in.

She allows Stefan to hug her and talk about his own life but refuses to allow it to go further. However, as they cuddle, her mind couldn't help but revert back to her time with Beckham on the train when she showed him the stars and he really seemed to care. A time when she felt safe. Then, like a winding punch to the stomach, it hit her. A horrifying, warm feeling she hoped she would never feel for the boy. She had fallen for Beckham long before she arrived at the Capitol.

* * *

 **Ball (An event where reporters can get exclusive interviews)**

Just as Capitol reporters flooded the room, Akhal and Niko find a small corner of the room and dance with each other to the low music. Still confused by his feelings from that morning and his head hurting slightly from the hangover, he found himself watching Akhal dance, her head on her shoulder more out of it hurting that love but it still felt nice. Not knowing how to dance, Niko made sure not to make any sharp movements as he tried to find a way of knowing how Akhal felt. Then the thought of kissing popped into his mind.

At first, he went to shrug it off but it did make sense. Sure, it was awkward if she pulled away but if she wanted it too, it was a sure sign she liked him back. However, as he was about to make his move, the pair were cornered by Paisley and Ezra.

As if demanding rather than asking permission, Ezra asked Akhal if she wanted to dance and Paisley held her hand out to Niko. Akhal and Niko shared a worrying glance with each other before accepting the Career's offers and being whisked away to other corners of the room.

* * *

While dancing, Paisley approached the idea of Niko allying with the Careers. Niko seemed up for it until she mentioned the clause of killing off Akhal first. Paisley deeming her too weak, weaker than Beckham and Violet.

Niko refuses, saying he won't kill Akhal. Paisley scoffs, finding it humorous he would risk the Games for a girl. But Niko points out she and Ezra are no different.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra compliments Akhal on her tight fitting, diamond blue dress. Unsure if he was telling the truth, she asks why he would say that. Ezra says it is because she will die soon anyway, he has no reason to lie, he honestly does like the dress. Akhal sarcastically thanks him for saying she will die. Ezra seems slightly amused by the comment. He says it is nothing personal, just the truth. He says she seems like a nice girl and away from the Games, he would most likely have nothing to do with her. He assures her that he will make sure her death is quick and she doesn't feel much. Akhal doesn't believe him, raising a brow. Ezra laughs as the dance finishes and he starts to walk over to Paisley again. He assures Akhal he isn't a monster, that everyone has their reasons for killing. As she stands alone on the dance floor, Frederick finds her and says they need to talk.

* * *

Broken from the previous events, Beckham finds Violet and tells her he needs to tell her something. Violet says the same. Beckham goes first, telling about his sex with Invida and his asexuality, leaving him not knowing what to do. Violet is crushed that he slept with Invida but understands he is upset so pushes her own emotions aside. After comforting him for a bit, Beckham is called over by Invida and says goodbye to Violet.

As she turns to walk away, Stefan pulls her away from the party and whispers for her to tell him everything Beckham just said, saying he knows she likes him.

* * *

As Frederick and Akhal stand by the punch bowl, Frederick asks if she even remembers about when he worked on their farm. Instead of answering, Akhal asks him why he is doing what he is doing. Frederick is just happy to know she remembers, referring back to the meeting with the Tributes when she said she didn't recognize him. He then admits he wasn't too bothered about it but they need to go home together. Akhal hisses that it was in the past, that they were children and Frederick was just being cruel bringing it up now.

Frederick instead just asks her if she remembers what happened and if she would do it again. Akhal turns to walk away but Frederick grabs her arm, apologizing for taking it too far. Akhal pulls away from his grip and admits she likes Niko and begs for Frederick not to screw it up for her.

* * *

Noelani confronts Qanom about him and Hyacinth being in alliance with her and Ellie. She tells the boy she knows of their plan. However, Qanom points out if they are protecting the girls, there would be no point of an alliance. So instead, the two decide to form a truce. Neither pair can kill the other unless it is the final four.

* * *

Away from anything, down an empty hallway, Psyche tries to convince Rory to go into the ball. The boy refuses to say it is all a publicity stunt and that he would rather be there with her. The pair expresses their worry when it comes to the Games. Rory says maybe if he dies, it will be for the best. Psyche tells him that even if she is the only one, she wants him alive. The pair kiss but Rory worries it was the wrong move afterward.

* * *

Stefan, after finding out about Beckham's asexuality and his concern that Violet and Beckham will re-pair and kill her, seeks out Invidia. However, no matter how hard he tries, Invida is too busy dancing with Beckham to speak to him.


	26. Interview

**The final of the summary chapters. They will be normal after this.**

 **Interviews:**

The pairs are placed on the stage, together, arm in arm as they answer questions.

The first pair was Ezra and Paisley. Ezra tugged at his baggy pants with disgust and he was clearly over-heating in his wooly top. However, Paisley seemed far more at home in her risky red dress that's cape flowed behind her.

Caser introduced the pair and with a quick nudge to the side, Ezra started to smile and hold Paisley's hand. They dodged questions about how they were doing and their plans for after the Games and decided to flatter the Capitol instead. Paisley took the lead, Ezra followed behind reluctantly.

Next up were Stefan and Violet. Stefan was in a blue suit with spiky shoulder pads. Violets were similar to Paisley however, it had more of an innocence to it with its white fabric.

Like the pair before them, Stefan took the lead but not because Violet didn't want to. She couldn't get a word in. If Stefan wasn't boasting about his own looks, flirting with the audience, he was boasting about how lucky he was to have her as his future wife. Violet didn't seem too excited by the idea.

Rory and Psyche seemed far quieter. Like most pairs, they had been told to act loved up. However, with these two, Caesar could tell there was something there. Everytime Psyche said something flattering about Rory, the boy would blush and vise versa. Psyche did most of the talking. The only unprompted comment Rory made was when he turned to Psyche, midway through our conversation, held her hand and said: "I can't see myself winning with anyone else."

Nicholas and Akahl came on to a wild round of applause. Nicholas was dressed head to toe in leather with his blonde hair spiked up. He had also been padded out to appear larger in build. Akhal sported a blue and white, princess style dress.

Both talked equally and seemed calmed by the support they had gained. They talked about what they hoped for the future after the Games and Akhal even joked about what they would name their children. Although it was better hidden than Rory and Psyche, the feelings were clear to see to any eagle-eyed viewer.

Ellie and Noelani were two powerhouses. They stole the show when they walked on stage, Ellie in a feminine suit and Noelani in a red, cupcake dress.

They got straight down to business and proved they matched very well. Although Noelani did most of the talking, sounding somewhat like she was reading off a script, Ellie stood by the drive any conversation about their sexuality or romance away and bring the conversation back to what they wanted to talk about.

Qanom and Hyacinth had the only matching costumes and it was as Capitol like as interview costumes got.

However, these two took a different turn. Hyacinth swore he was not homosexual and Qanom backed up his claims. They even stated they were nothing more than friends. Although a risky move, the crowd seemed to love it, after all, it was something different.

Gary and Cerulean were like childhood sweethearts. Gary in his tailored suit and Cerulean in her orange floral number.

They were like embarrassed children, refusing to admit they liked each when there was something there. Every mention of them being a couple, a blush they would both try to hide would form. They couldn't even act in love and instead told the audience they would have to find out what would happen.

Linden looked like he was from the Victorian with his suit, tight enough to show his abs. Laura wore a striped jumpsuit which she did not seem a fan of.

The pair talked about their date, plants and they even got Linden to talk about his father's job as mayor. With a lot of sponsors in the bag due to Liden's background, they didn't have to really act in love, although many thought their subtle flirts were the real thing.

Mikeo and June seemed more like friends than anything else, giggling, joking and finding their failed attempts at flirting funny. Mikeo more so than June. The pair seemed to get on but not close to romantic. They talked about their alliance as snippets of their day off. What the audience could catch through the laughing anyway.

Beckham and Invidia seemed far more serious. The people who had seen Beckham's porn fell silent with embarrassment when he entered the stage. Most of the interview was Invidia telling the audience about how much she has enjoyed the past week with Beckham, and the boy nodding slowly. When asked if she had someone special at home, she shook her head saying "I think I have one here though," as she grabbed Beckham's arm. The boy, on the other hand, looked like a frightened deer in the headlights as he pulled his arm free and adjusted his fake glasses. He then switched the conversation to their alliance with the Careers.

Although awkward, you could tell there were no hard feelings between Beckham and Invidia. Frederick and Althea, they looked like they would kill each other at a moments notice.

Frederick was dressed in a dress suit with waistcoat and Althea was dressed in leather shots, belly top, and jacket and looked ready to not take any of her partners shit.

They were very open about their dislike for each other, so much so you could hear the sounds of their mentors giving up. Althea mentioned how stubborn and mean Frederick was. Frederick picked on her for being a crybaby and weak.

The crowd was turning against them by the second, they wanted love, drama not conflict. So Ceaser used the only bullet he had left.

"What is this history you and Akhal have then?" This seemed to grab Frederick's, Althea's and the audience attention. Frederick hesitated for a moment, remembering what Akhal had begged him not to do. But knowing that this posed a chance to take down the favorite couple, give him a shot of going home and get to Althea, he decided to speak, with a sly grin on his face.

"We kissed, when I worked on her family's farm...a few years back." You could feel the arrogance coming off Frederick as the crowd begged to know more.

"Did this have a lasting effect on you?" Caesar asked. The truth was, no. Until he recognized her at the Reaping, it had been buried within his memory. But as he looked at the crowd leaning in closely and feeling his chance of going home slipping away, he clung on to the only thing he could think off.

"Of course it did!" He laughed nervously. Then quickly regained his composure. "It was my first kiss, it has always been special to me...it wasn't until I saw her again that I think the feelings grew-"

"Wait!" Caesar said, leaning in closer. "Are you saying you like Akhal?"

Frederick felt like he was a fugitive, he was putting his alliance and Akhal's life at risk just to go home to a family he never really cared about. However, once he set his mind to something, he went for it.

"Like? I love her, I always have." The audience started to freak out while Frederick seemed upset by the whole thing. Suddenly, Althea stood up, her body shaking and faced the crowd.

"Well, I like someone else too!" He yelled at Frederick. Catching the boy off guard. The tone far too old for someone of her age. "In my alliance, an alliance I hope you are no longer welcome in!"

Frederick looked angry as she stormed off the stage. "You're connected to me y'know!" he yelled after her. "You can't go anywhere!"

After a short delay, while Caesar calmed the crowd down, Andrew and Chrisjen came on, looking rather thankful for the extra time. Andrew was in a baggy suit with trainers and Chrisjen looked sweet and harmless.

They talked about their hobbies, most of which they shared. The Chrisjen talked about her family, a question which Andrew avoided. However, he did say he one day hoped to be part of a family again.

After the talk about themselves, they talked about an alliance they had made with Liden and Laura and how they were hoping it would give them a chance in the bloodbath. Both being wise and calm, they gave off the look that they had been married for years, not that they only met each other a week ago.

That night, Niko confronts Akahl about her and Frederick, saying he is worried she may try and leave him for Frederick. Akhal tries to explain that Frederick would be her last choice, she'd go for Ezra first. Akhal then asks why Niko cares so much. Niko doesn't answer he just asks what happened.

Akhal explains that when she was ten, Frederick eight, he worked on her farm mucking out the horses. They used to play together and one day, they decided to have their first kisses with each other. She says it was small, never happened again and a week later, Frederick transferred to another farm with better pay. She doesn't class it as her first kiss and she mostly forgot about it until she recognized who Frederick was on the train. She then says Frederick is just using it because he is angry he won't get to go home.

Niko says he wants Frederick gone but knows he can't leave Althea by herself with him, he'd never forgive himself. He then asks Akhal if she likes Frederick. Akhal says not in that way, not even as a friend. He just feels like home. Niko then asks if Frederick is the only person she has kissed as she says he is as her first boyfriend never kissed her.

Almost unexpectedly, Niko kisses her. Although he expects her to break away, she doesn't and the two start to make out. Niko feels any distrust he had towards Akhal has gone.

* * *

 **The** **things you can sponsor your Tribute and your Sponsor points will be posted in two chapters time. Please look at chapter 6 for the bit where I explain how your sponsor points add up. You don't have to have a Tribute in the story to take part, you can do it to have fun!**

 **Questions:**

Who do you think will win?

Top 5 favorite pairs?

Who do you think will die first?

 **(THIS IS A BIG ONE, PLEASE ANSWER THROUGH PM)** If you had to pair everyone up again, who would you pair them up with? They can no be paired with their current partner and **this will affect the story.** Like when you voted for the pairs, you get two points for every pair, thirty for a full set and one point for every pair if you give them a reason.


	27. Morning of The End

**Be ready for a lot of updates. I have a ton of deadlines coming up but I found space in the past two days to write up until the countdown. There might not be another update until December maybe so you have plenty of time to review and stuff.**

 **NOTICE: Your sponsor scores will be announced AFTER the Bloodbath (for reasons you will understand when we get there). This also includes the supply list.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Head Gamemaker Zircon Mclellan**

 **The Capitol**

"Have you ever woke up with someone in your head?" Zircon asked his underlings as he entered the control room. The smell and blinding white walls just as the year before. "Like a song, you can't get out of your head but it's an image of someone you care for or someone that is just a guilty pleasure?"

Most underlings recognized this as a rhetorical question yet some still shook their heads, intrigued to what Zircon had to say.

The green haired man whispered in the ear of a woman in the front row and with a hasty nod, she pulled up a live feed of all of the Tributes, still asleep. Some, like Niko and Akhal, snuggled, some, like Ezra and Paisley, faced away from each other and Frederick was forced to take the floor while Althea sprawled out.

"As you know, the bands upon the Tributes head allow us to control their emotions. All of them, if we wanted but we keep it to a minimal. We feed them happiness, when their partner is there, like they are a sense of home, even if they don't like each other. If they are away we make them sad, long before the shocks go into play. So much so, if a Tribute was to spend the full day away from their partner, they could be diagnosed with chronic depression. We don't tell them to love or hate. We just sow the seed, after that, it's their own emotions that drive them. That's why we have seen friends, lovers and enemies so fast. We gave them the push, we didn't choose which way they ran with it."

Zircon allowed for the room to chatter in shock as he whispered the woman once more. This time she pulled up the feed of Frederick asleep on the floor.

"Good old Frederick here, who seems to be having a wonderful nights sleep, has been our guinea pig of sorts. He was determined not to like Althea and when he became so set on going home, Snow demanded we used it to our advantage. For the past week, Frederick has shared the happiness we gave him while with Althea when it also came to Akhal. Although feeling the same emotions for both of them, he has clearly decided to go after Akhal as she benefits him most. Well, to put it short, Snow was delighted by our progress with Frederick but disappointed by how quickly most couples fell for each other. So, this brings us down to your job for the day."

The live feeds vanished, switching back to the Arena plan while Zircon turned to his attentive audience.

"When the Tributes wake up, they will experience the same emotions we currently fill them with for another person. Happiness when they are with them, sadness when they are not. However, not only will they wake up with this, they will wake up with thoughts in their head of that person. What they are, is up to you. Sex, kiss, marriage, victory, whatever you feel would root deep to the Tribute. We will switch these thoughts between the new interest and their partner to cause inner conflict. Don't push it, You will be able to monitor your Tributes brainwaves, if they think about something else, leave it for a bit. They will become concerned if you force it. Also, please look at your Tributes information, don't go for anything out of character as again, it might hint that it is not their own thoughts. They _will_ figure it out and the last thing we need is an Arena full of Tributes crying that they are being controlled."

With a clap of his hands, the people that filled the room quickly got to work, flicking through their Tributes information.

"Oh, the bands will be switched on fully after the Bloodbath. From then on, the Tributes will be able to see what each other is feeling. Or what we want them to see."

* * *

 **Invidia Aurel, 18**

 **District Two Female, Pair 10**

 **Paired with Beckham Knox of District Nine**

I rolled over, hooking my arms around a warm body and placed my head into the crook of their shoulder. With deep shaky breaths, I tried to convince myself today was not the day, today was not the day I could die. The thoughts flickered between made up scenarios within my head and an image, I could barely focus on. Moment by moment, the image became clearer until it morphed into a face, I face I hardly recognized.

"Nicholas?" the words rolled off my tongue before I even had time to accept the thought.

"Huh?" A deep voice called, enough to shake me awake. I quickly pulled my head away from the warm body and looked into the chocolate eyes of Beckham. He raised a brow at my flustered form. "You okay?" He asked, rolling over to face me, his face seeming somewhat concerned.

"Yeah," I lied as I sat still, allowing my body to adjust to the cold air. I closed my eyes tightly and allowed my breathing to become still. Yet the feel of Nicholas' lips still felt as real and as soft, like they were really planted upon my lips. It chilled me even more than in the week I had known the man, I had never received such a thought. And just before the Games, the last thing I needed was one more attachment. I only allowed my feelings for Beckham to flourish because, with two victors, I could afford the risk.

"It's about today...isn't it?" Beckham asked after a few minutes of silence. I glanced over to the boy who was laid facing me, yet his eyes were glazed over, his mind somewhere else.

"Anyone who isn't terrified today isn't human," I grumbled, redoing my hair into a tight bun.

Beckham frowned, his eyes flickering over to me. "Why are you frightened? You are as prepared as they come-"

"Even I know the Arena is unpredictable, they will never allow me to fight without risks, there would be outcry if they did. I can die just as much as anyone else, it will just take more to take me down."

A small smirk formed on Beckham's face as he rolled onto his back and stretched, my eyes shamelessly moving to his well-formed, tanned chest. "Well, I wished I had that protection, I am just disposable."

With a sigh, I pushed myself to my feet and moved towards the bathroom. "You mean something as long as you are with me. Together, both of our chances skyrocket...we are the dream team," I said with a calming smile. Beckham didn't return it, his eyes once against glazed over.

"I hope so."

* * *

 **Noelani Palmer, 18**

 **District Four Female, Pair Five**

 **Paired with Ellie, District Three Female**

It was strange to wake up with Paisley in my thoughts. And in such a sexual manner as well. Up until now, I had never even given Paisley a second glance, now I was actually starting to find her attractive?

I pushed the thoughts to the back of my hair as I got dressed that morning, a thin, skin-tight suit that clung to my form. And covered my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom to show Ellie, who was still in her underwear, she started to laugh.

"I look like a seal I know," I said through a grin as I pushed her away from the mirror to look at my full-length reflection.

"I was thinking more of a gimp," Ellie sniggered.

"Kinky," I laughed, followed by a wink. "Honestly, I don't care what I look like, as long as everyone looks the same, I'm fine."

Ellie gave a nod as she held the suit up to the light. "It's thick, do you think it's thermal?"

I stopped and tugged at my outfit, felling the soft, thick fabric underneath. "It might be-"

"Fuck sake," Ellie sighed, plopping down on the bed. "That means the Arena will be cold, I assume?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head. "It doesn't cover enough for that, our ankles are exposed and we have yet to be given shoes. Unless they give us anything later, It's more likely that we can expect a weather change. A quick one."

This didn't seem to please Ellie anymore as she let out another sigh.

"I hate cold weather, makes me grumpy-"

"Only cold weather?" I asked, a smirk wide on my lips.

With an annoyed grin, Ellie turned, picking up a pillow and throwing it at me. "Fuck you, I'm off to get ready." She grabbed her outfit and stormed towards the bathroom. Just as she got ready to enter she stopped and turned to me.

"It doesn't chafe does it?"

* * *

 **Keep the emotion thing in mind. Even if it does not look like it yet, they will play a big part. I'm keeping who likes who a secret unless it is said. This is what you voted for in the last chapter.**


	28. Into The Tubes

**Short chapter as I am not sure what to write. Wrote what I felt was needed. Not much to write about when it comes to Tributes getting into the tubes. Look out for hints about the Arena.**

* * *

 **Cerulean Westwood, 16**

 **District Eight Female, Pair 7**

 **Paired with Gary Winslow, District Six Male**

Water. That same word had been floating around my head since I had spilled a glass of water on myself that morning. A nearby Aox had been quick to wipe it up like it was a form of acid. However, I had seen the way it pooled on my streamlined suit. The fact there was no shoes or warmer clothing. It only meant one thing, the Arena would be filled with water.

Gary had told me I was wrong, that an Arena full of water would be ludicrous as people like us, who didn't know how to swim, would instantly flounder. Our District's would never accept it. Yet even now as he held my hand tightly, it did little to calm my fears.

He didn't understand. Of course well built, strong Gary wouldn't understand. Running was my main skill, if it was water, that skill was useless. At least for the bloodbath anyway.

Taking away my running was like breaking a Careers arms or taking away a genius' brain. It was my main skill, my main comfort and without it, I could feel my chances slipping away.

Why couldn't it have just been like other years, land for miles, a chance to escape? A chance for survival.

* * *

 **Hyacinth Rodgers, 17**

 **District Twelve Male, Pair 6**

 **Paired with Qanom Harklee, District Five Male**

When I and Qanom entered the cold, white room, we were met with our stylist Claude and Frances, a giggling pair of yellow twins that pranced around the place, like today was the most exciting day. I guess it was for them.

They showered us with compliments and praise, offering advice on how we could win like they were our mentors. Like they had been through the Games. It was utterly frustrating and even Qanom could sense my anger at the stylist as he quickly grabbed my hand and leaned in close.

"Ten minutes, put up with it for now." I looked over to him and gave a small nod, a nod you would miss if you were not looking for it.

"Oh, and we have this for you!" Claude cheered as he pulled two large, black backpacks from the wall and handed them to us. Qanom wasted no time in starting to unbuckle the bag when the pair of stylist snatched it from him.

"You can't open it just yet!" Claude hissed.

"Bad things will happen if you open this," Frances added. Qanom took the pack back and rolled his eyes.

"Imagine that," he grumbled as he threw it over his shoulders.

"Nine minutes to launch!" an electronic voice called.

* * *

 **Ellie Nimrod, 18**

 **District Three Female, Pair 5**

 **Paired with Noelani Palmer, District Four Female**

"No shoes?" Noelani growled as our stylist Hannah handed us a large, black backpack. "We ain't animals-"

"Will we need shoes?" I asked, taking the opportunity to learn more about the Arena. Hannah shrugged. "I don't know if I am being honest, that is above my payroll. However, I have heard some things-"

"Like what?" I pushed. By now Noelani had figured out my plan of action and took a step back.

Hannah gave a sigh, her eyes flickering around the room before leaning in close.

"Look, don't let this leave the room but I got a glimpse of the temperature in this room, the heating is set on high to match the conditions of the Capitol, meaning-"

"Meaning they need to keep this warm because whatever is above is making the room colder?" Hannah gave a quick nod as she pulled away, looking around her once more.

"That would explain the thermal suit," Noelani sighed.

"Yeah," I grumbled, already feeling colder. "Yeah, it would."

"Ten seconds until launch!"

* * *

 **Mikeo Nunez, 17**

 **District Eight Male, Pair 9**

 **Paired with June Briony, District Eleven Female**

I and June were quickly ushered into a tube that stood in the center of the room. I didn't think to ask our Stylist, Mathers how we would end up on separate platforms until the walls had sealed us in a soundproof case.

I kicked the glass in frustration earning a scowl from June. "Behave yourself," she grumbled like an angered mother. "Appearance is everything from now-"

"I doubt they expect us to be thrilled about this-"

"Shut up!" June hissed, nerves clearly getting the better of her. As the tube started to move, she mumbled an apology, grabbing my hand as she tried to hold her tears back. "Look, I just want us to have the best chance...I didn't mean to snap-"

"Don't apologize," I said shakily. "I understand-" I was unable to finish my words as like vacuum, the plate at the top of the tunnel opened, a surge of cold air rushing through and hitting us in the face.

The cold air nipped at my skin and the only thing visible was the endless grey sky. My first thought was how unromantic it was. Then the fog in my vision cleared. Boy, was I was wrong.

It wasn't romantic but it was beautiful.

* * *

 **What do you think the Arena is going to be? Who do you think will die in the bloodbath (say top 5) and who do you think will make the most kills? I am interested to know! I know, as I have already written it but I am interested to know your thoughts.**


	29. The Final Countdown

**Stefan Roberts, 18**

 **District Two Male, Pair 2**

 **Paired with Violet Hardgrove, District Nine Female**

Endless hills and meadows for as far as the eye could see. Small pockets of forest within the valleys. All around me, the world was full of singing birds that darted through the grey clouds. Swift black things, almost like bats, flying close to the ground, catching small flies.

In front of me, where the podiums faced, was a large lake that seemed endless from where I stood. About a 100 meters away from the podiums was a small, circular island, being eaten away by years of water against the limestone foundations (After living in Two, knowledge on erosion became second nature). Upon the island was a three story, old stone castle with no windows or roof. A ruin of the grand structure that should have been there.

However, what was most unsettling was the lack of weapons scattered around. Even through the small windows there was no crates or weapons in sight.

"This doesn't look right," I whispered to Violet who was stood next to me on the podium. She gave a nod of her head as she looked around.

"Whatever is up, we have to swim," she said, gesturing to the body of water that surrounded us.

I gave a small laugh. "It's a good job I can swim, huh?" Violet didn't share in my amusement. Instead, she looked terrified.

"I can't."

* * *

 **June Briony, 17**

 **District Eleven Female, Pair 9**

 **Paired with Mikeo Nunez, District 8 Male**

"Look!" Mikeo called to me, hanging off the side of the podium, I crouched down next to him, remembering the year the girl was blown sky high for a single slip. I followed his shaking finger to three slots, varying in size. They were just above the water's surface and unreachable from the top of the platform.

"Tributes!" Zircon's voice called causing us all to jump into a standing position once more. "As you can see, this year is...different from other bloodbaths. For the next twenty-four hours, no killing will take place, and murder will be punishable, however, injuries are permitted." The group of Tributes muttered among themselves some, like the Careers, seemed angered by this development where the rest looked relieved they might survive one more day.

"The differences do not stop there. As you have most likely guessed, there are no supplies within the castle, only Capitol coins. There are three different ones to collect, each offering life-saving supplies. However, there are no weapons and the more valuable the coin is, the harder it will be to obtain. In your pairs, you must collect as many coins as you can within ten minutes and place them in the correct slot on your podium. Any collected after these ten minutes will not count."

* * *

 **Linden Hunter, 18**

 **District Seven Male, Pair 8**

 **Paired with Laura Hope, District Twelve Female**

"Let the 75th Hunger Games begin...and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Zircon snarled.

 _Twenty, Nineteen, Eighteen_

"The important ones will be on the top floor...judging by the slots, they will be bigger too," Laura whispered, her breathing rapid.

I gave a nod. "Just focus on what you can get...anything will be useful."

* * *

 **Rory James, 18**

 **District Three Male, Pair 3**

 **Paired with Psyche Wells, District Six Female**

 _Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen_

I was from three, I was meant to be born smart, a sly fox when it came to games. However, like Psyche, I was completely lost. No doubt we had floatation devices so we wouldn't all drown yet the fear of the Bloodbath had not vanished. The Tributes could do everything but kill me. Just a broken leg could seal my fate.

Psyche jumped, grabbing my arm when a shriek broke through Zircon's countdown. I whipped my head around to Ellie who yelled in fear as her backpack showered her in a thick, red liquid.

"Don't open your pack," I mumbled, kicking our backpacks behind us. It was clear we wouldn't be using them to carry the coins.

"It looks like blood," Psyche said, her voice trembling.

"Don't focus on them. Focus on us."

* * *

 **Paisley Delacor, 18**

 **District One Female, Pair 1**

 **Paired with Ezra Arlington, District One**

 _Ten_

"What a joke," I growled as I pivoted on the edge of the platform. "Aim for the best, injure who you can, make sure as few people as possible get their supplies," I whispered to Ezra.

* * *

 **Qanom Harklee, 18**

 **District Five Male, Pair 6**

 **Paired with Hyacinth Rogers, District Twelve Male**

 _Nine_

"This isn't going to be a normal game, Hy," I sighed, trying my best to hide my fear.

"It never was," he replied.

* * *

 **Niko Davenport, 16**

 **District Four Male, Pair 4**

 **Paired with Akhal Breker, District Ten Female**

 _Eight_

"I can't swim...I'm frightened of water," Akhal said, her body shivering. For a fish out of the water like me, it was hard to believe but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

 **Chrisjen Dalteir, 17**

 **District Seven Female, Pair 12**

 **Paired with Andrew Strauss, District Eleven Male**

 _Seven_

I should have been thinking about the coins or the deathless bloodbath but my mind could only stray to my siblings back home. Huddled around the TV, maybe cheering me on. No food for days, dirty clothes, empty cupboards and no parent figure. It was far more terrifying than anything the Game could throw at me.

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District Ten Male, Pair 11**

 **Paired with Althea Falen, District Five Female**

 _Six_

"I know you don't like me," Althea said through gritted teeth. "But if we want to survive this, we have to work together."

I bit my tongue, holding back any sarcastic comment. "Fine."

* * *

 **Gary Winslow, 18**

 **District Six Male, Pair 7**

 **Paired with Cerulean Westwood, District Eight Female**

 _Five_

"You need to be brave," I said to Cerulean. She didn't answer, eyes trained on the water below. I took her hand in mine. "We can do this together."

* * *

 **Violet Hardgrove, 17**

 **District Nine Female, Pair 2**

 **Paired with Stefan Roberts, District Two Male**

 _Four_

"You wait here, I'll get the coins-"

"Won't you need help?" I asked Stefan. He offered a smirk.

"Of course not, I can do it by myself."

* * *

 ** _Three_**

As the Tributes waited, a bone-shaking growl erupted from below the waves, followed shortly by a large creature in the distance.

 ** _Two_**

A leather-like creature, the size of a large truck. It's long, slender neck and blunt teeth giving the animal a prehistoric look.

 ** _One...let the Games begin._**

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I'm intrigued what the reaction to this will be. The Bloodbath was always going to involve no deaths. However, the game aspect of it only recently came into play. It's based around a British show called I'm A Celebrity, Get Me Out Of Here! Because I enjoy watching trash TV while working XD**

 **So yeah, the reason there are no deaths is down to a few reasons. One, I doubt the Capitol would throw away almost half of the Tributes and most pairs in the first hour. I think eleven died in the 74th? Two, I want to explore dynamics more. After introducing the band twist two chapters ago, I wasn't going to just let that fade. Three, I'm attached and I'm holding off killing anyone! However, this doesn't mean Tributes won't get severely injured in the coming chapter.**

 **The aim of the game is simple. The pairs (who are on the same podiums) must swim 100 meters to the "Cornucopia" where they must find coins. There are three types. The harder to find they are, the better supplies they will give. The Tributes must then swim back to their podiums to place the coin in the right slot. Only then will it count. The supplies will be chosen randomly by the Capitol (me) then gifted to them. Say that Andrew gets an easy coin, he could get anything from matches to nail clippers. All supplies will be useful in some way but there will be no weapons. (You can start sponsoring after the next chapter, I'll have the list up in that chapter too).**

 **And for the Arena? Well, it's Scotland. No place in particular just generic Scotland. I've always found it to be beautiful and romantic. I didn't expect anyone to get it. Knowing this, I'm sure you can guess who the Mutt is. Oh, it's summertime in this Arena too, hence the swallows in Stefan's POV. It will still be cold though XD**


	30. Bloodbath

**Beckham Knox, 18**

 **District Nine Male, Pair Ten**

 **Paired With Invidia Aurel**

I stood on the edge, side by side with Invidia. Our eyes trained on the water before us. Never before had I been in water deeper than the bathtub back home. I wasn't sure what I'd rather meet, twenty-two deadly Tributes or another session with my sister. Both were just as grim as the other but I knew deep down that only one led to my sister's freedom.

So the moment the siren sounded, I dived into the water with no prior skill. I dived in telling myself to move my arms and legs and stay afloat but the moment I touched the water, it gave away.

Frantically, I started to splash as my weight pulled me under the surface, trying my best to hold my breath. No matter how hard I tried, I found myself unable to swim to the surface. Then, something begins to push from below my arms, dragging me up violently. I expected to see Invidia or Violet but my District partner was nowhere to be seen and Invidia was already miles ahead of me.

I looked down at my body to find three, strips inflated with air, keeping myself bobbing lightly on the surface.

Knowing there was no longer the risk of me drowning, I started to copy the people around me. The small swimming movements they made. I was slow and I swallowed more of the water than I should have but ever so surely, I made it to the island. At least I wasn't last.

Most Tributes lacked the inability to swim. A 100 meter track would take them time and most were not as strong as me. But as I looked around, I noticed that the Careers, the pair from Four and their partners scrambled around the castle that looked much smaller in person.

* * *

 **Paisley Delacor, 18**

 **District One Female, Pair One**

 **Paired with Ezra Arlington**

The coins varied in size, a detail they decided to miss out. The coins on the lower floor were about five centimeters in length, the yellow ones on the middle floor, about the size of my palm. And the blue ones at the very top of the castle were larger than my head. And with no pockets, I was expected to take them back. Not to mention they were not able to float. Oh no, they were solid plastic, the larger they were, the heavier.

So like any self-respecting Career, I missed out the two sets on the lower sections and decided to focus on the blue ones. It took me a fair amount of time though to realize I was not able to carry more than two at a time. So realizing I had only seven minutes left, I decided to make do with what I had and dash back to my starting point.

However, when I made my way down the stairs, I noticed the girl from Ten, Akhal, the front of her water suit undone, exposing her chest. However, it was the what she was placing inside the suit that shocked me.

She must have placed at least seven into her suit, the tightness of it, allowing the coins to stay in place. She was using her own suit as pockets, to cut to the point.

The act made my blood boil. If that was because I never thought of it or the advantage she might have, I wasn't sure. But the fact she was alone spurred me on to act fast.

"Hey!" I bellowed, grabbing my only weapon, the heavy coin, and tossing it towards the girl. It missed her by inches but it was enough to distract and allow me to leap down from the old stone staircase and charge at her.

In a moment of desperation, the girl leaped to the side, grabbing the coin and arming herself.

I had hoped the movement would have caused her to lose her coins but it seemed the girl was not as distracted as I thought as her suit was now zipped up and she held the coin in front of her as a shield.

Angered, I grabbed her leg, causing her to lose balance as she stood and I brought the other coin down onto her leg. It didn't make the crack I had hoped for but it cause a large gash in her thigh. Large enough to make her lower the coin.

With lightning-fast reaction, I pulled myself to my knees, swinging the coin at Akhal's face. Tearing the skin on the side of her head, slicing her nostril in half and no doubt bruising her face.

I had a pleased grin as I rose to my feet, looking at the girl slumped against the wall, her face and neck covered in fresh blood.

However, just as I got ready to swing another blow, a deep voice echoed through the stone building. Calling the girls name.

It wasn't a Four accent but I turned expecting to see Nicholas. Instead, I was meant with a dark-haired boy who sported a much larger build.

The boy charged into me with all his might. I was weakened by shock and his share size until I came into contact with the widow. I tried to grab onto his hair but my hands missed as I fell from the window towards the grassy ground.

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 18**

 **District Ten Male, Pair Eleven**

 **Paired with Althea Falen**

As I raced to the window, looking at Paisley's lifeless form on the ground, I felt my stomach do summersaults. Knowing that it could all be over for me if she died. However, only being two stories high, it was not too surprising when she started to move her head in a groggy motion, her mind scrambled. That was all I cared to see, she was alive and I was safe. I turned back to Akhal who sat on the floor, her mouth hung open in shock.

"You okay?" I asked, offering my hand towards her for her to grab. She took it with a polite nod and leaned on me as she stood up.

"Yeah...how's-"

"Niko is fine, I haven't seen June...Mikeo got caught by Ezra but he got away with just a broken nose." She didn't answer, giving a sleepy nod. I looked at the coin-shaped imprints within her suit and instantly felt angered I never thought of such a simple idea, the suits were tight enough to hold the coins in place. Then I remembered we were allies so whatever was hers was also mine. "How many did you get?"

"Five...maybe six," she groaned, pulling away and standing freely. I gave a nod and pushed her away from me gently.

"Go and find Niko then, I'll get the rest." I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth, I might share if it was nothing useful to me. Then again, looking after Akhal would have to be my next priority after myself, if I wanted to get home that is. After all, that was why I pushed Paisley out of a bloody window, right?

Akhal was still too dazed to care, thanking me before stumbling down the stairs towards were I assume Niko would be waiting to carry her back. Maybe I should have escorted her but something else caught my eye.

I ran back to the window where I had pushed Paisley out off and saw a small balcony, attached to the wall above the window. There was no door or window that allowed easy access. However, on the wall of the balcony was a glowing, blue coin. I assumed it must have been the hardest one to get, that also meant the best.

I took one more look at Paisley, who was still alive, and how far she had fallen and felt my heart sink slightly. However, something as special as that coin could be the difference between life and death for me. And the only thing between me and that prize was one, large jump.

* * *

 **Chrisjen Dalteir, 17**

 **District Seven Female, Pair Twelve**

 **Paired with Andrew Strauss**

It was a mistake to leave Andrew. I thought he could gather any coins on the lower floors while I focused on the top, however, our lack of swimming ability had meant that by the time I arrived at the top floor, I was not alone.

I expected that but with the rule on no killing, I expected people to link arms and keep the peace. However, when I made it to the top of the second staircase, I found Qanom and Hyacinth attacking Psyche and Rory.

Quickly, I dropped to my knees on the stairs, confident no one would come up behind me and watched the fight unfold.

Qanom held Psyche up against the wall, punching her repeatedly, although he looked far from pleased about it all. Hyacinth, on the other hand, held Rory back, tackling him to the floor and twisting his arm until it snapped when he struggled against his grip. They were clearly focusing on Psyche more than Rory in the situation.

As if that wasn't enough drama, like a blur, something jumped from the staircase that leads up to the top level, knocking Hyacinth to his feet. The boy let out a frustrated scream as he struggled against Noelani's grip while the girl delivered a large blow to the boy's face.

Cursing under his breath, Qanom moved to defend Hyacinth, only to be knocked off his feet by a large blue coin, Ellie held. Once the curly haired boy was on the floor, Ellie turned and Rory in the face, knocking one of his front teeth out.

She that ran to Noelani's side who was done attacking Hyacinth, ignoring Psyche. They didn't seem bothered about attacking girls but I wasn't sticking around to find out. So I made do with the coins I had already collected and ran out of the castle and back towards the water.

* * *

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District One Male, Pair 1**

 **Paired with Paisley Delacor**

I had enough time to collect my coins, swim back to my podium and make it back to the castle and still, I had seen no sign of Paisley anywhere. Even the people that stumbled out of the castle injured did not have the trademark injuries Paisley would inflict. Only Akhal had them but she was calmly clinging onto Nicholas' back as he swam away. The fact that she was still moving as well proved Paisley was not finished with her. That and the number of coins she held. So, after one last lap of the castle, I decided to look around the back.

I was glad I did.

I found Paisley sprawled out on the ground, face down, her dislocated arm laid out over a large blue coin.

"Paisley!" I grunted, diving to the girl's side and placing my hand on her neck to find a pulse.

"Ezra?" She grumbled, turning her head to face me, I helped her turn her body with her head until I was cradling her. "My arm is dislocated...my wrist hurts, I can't move it-"

"You might have broken it," I finished her sentence, she gave a sad, frightened nod. "Was it Nicholas?" I ask, my voice cracking with anger.

"No," Paisley said breathlessly. "I...I don't know who it was." I knew that was a lie, she just didn't want me to spend the rest of the Bloodbath getting revenge, we both knew that would come later.

With a sigh, I hooked my arms under her body and started to pull her to her feet. At least they seemed okay, although her nose was broken.

"Come on, we can fix your arm when we get back-"

"No," Paisley said, pushing me away yet she quickly fell back into my arms as she rocked back and forth. "Take the blue coin I got...make sure we get those extra supplies, I'll be fine."

I scowled at the girl's words as I grabbed the coin and threw it under my arm. "I can carry you both-"

"I'll slow you down," she hissed, not liking her own words as much as I did. She then looked up at me with her large, chocolate brown eyes. "Trust me."

If there was one thing I knew about Paisley, it was that she didn't give up easily so after two more minutes of convincing, I sat her down against the wall, promising to come back for her. I made sure not to look back as I ran back to the water's edge with the coin and dived in. My heart tearing apart inside.

* * *

 **Laura Hope, 16**

 **District Twelve Female, Pair Eight**

 **Paired with Linden Hunter**

In the final ten seconds, most Tributes dropped whatever coins they held and focused on swimming back to their podiums. Only Ezra carried his final one back, placing the large blue coin into the slot with three seconds to spare, turned around and started swimming back to the castle.

However, the moment the ten minutes were up, the sea around us started to shake, waves knocking the Tributes off their podiums and towards shore, even the Careers found it hard to fight against the force.

In the distance, the castle started to crumble, the stone ground giving away and the structure crumbling into the sea. Althea, Linden, and Andrew, who were inside, narrowly missed being crushed by the falling stones as they leaped back into the water and allowed the current to drag them away.

As the castle crumbled, vanishing into the lake, the leftover coins sinking with it, Ezra screamed Paisley's name as he charged against the waves and towards where the castle had been.

A couple of Tributes watched with a mixture of hope and fear as Ezra called out his partners name. Frightened her death would lead to punishment on their part and hoping it was one strong player out of the mix.

As the water calmed, it seemed Paisley had been lost and even Ezra's body seemed to give up, floating in the water as he mumbled her name.

Then, out of nowhere, breaking the water around where the castle had been, the long-necked monster that had surfaced at the countdown reemerged, however, this time he had Paisley clinging to the base of his neck, coughing and spluttering water as she rose.

Ezra seemed to visibly calm at this, swimming back to the stony beach in order to meet her.

When he reached shallows, the beast allowed her to float away, right into Ezra's arms. Wasting no time, Ezra hooked his arm around Paisley and started to drag her back. He wasn't as strong of a swimmer as Noelani or Nicholas so it was harder for him to pull his partner along. However, when he joined the rest of the shivering Tributes on the beach, a large siren shattered the air for sixty seconds until there was silence.

* * *

 **Gary Winslow, 18**

 **District Six Male, Pair Seven**

 **Paired with Cerulean Westwood**

Most people covered their ears in anger as the siren sounded but I was thankful for the fact it muffled my screaming as Cerulean fixed my arm. It had become dislocated during a scuffle with Stefan but Cerulean assured me it was an easy fix, but the pain from said fix didn't feel simple.

With one final scream, she pushed it back into place with a bone-tingling click. As the siren finished, Cerulean took a seat next to me on the rocky ground, hugging her bag.

"You enjoyed that didn't you," I said through gritted teeth, too frightened to touch my arm once more.

The dark haired girl flashed a small, frightened smile that I knew was gold in a place like this. "Of course not, all for your benefit," she sighed, offering a small, half-hearted wink.

I opened my mouth to speak when the tiering voice of Zircon interrupted with more important updates.

"Tributes!" He shouted, getting everyone's attention in a split second. "Well done on your first test, the fruits of your labor will be delivered to you shortly."

"First test?" Akhal asked her alliance a few feet away from us, yet she was quickly shushed by June. Mikeo seemed to pick up on this wording too as he also mumbled something under his breath, maybe a prayer, for no more surprises.

"Until then, you may open your bags, although some, like Miss Nimrods' may be soiled if you attempted to already use their contents." Ellie scowled, along with Noelani who looked mortified they would single them out like that, Although the girl from Three was free of the blood now, her backpack still dripped with the stuff.

"Inside you will find your Arena outfit, each item of clothing has a name tag so if it is not yours, you will be able to return it to the rightful owner," I swore under my breath, throwing a rock across the beach.

"Gary-"

"Swapping Arena outfits?" I hissed under my breath. "Next they will be asking us to build a campfire and sing happy songs." Cerulean sighed, leaning back onto the beach and looking up at the sky.

"If I get to live longer, I don't care what they do."

Zircon cleared his throat, allowing the attention to turn back to him. "Don't worry about your water suits. As they dry, they will peel and be absorbed by the skin to add a little extra Vitamin D...a gift from us as you won't get much of that here."

"That's good for you," Nicholas whispered to Akhal, the girl just gave a nod in reply.

"You will have ten minutes to get dressed into your Arena uniforms before I arrived back, see you soon, Tributes." and with an electric pop, the man vanished.

* * *

 **June Briony, 17**

 **District Eleven Female, Pair Nine**

 **Paired with Mikeo Nunez**

I was thankful for the Arena outfit this year. I only realized how cold everything was when I entered the ice cold water, like nothing I had experienced back in Eleven. It was more like the ice cubes back in the Capitol.

Now as we opened our pack, they did not spray blood at us like Ellie, sadly, her's were drenched in the liquid. Or at least something that looked, smelt and dried like blood. It couldn't have been the real stuff, after all.

In our packs, we got a towel, a one use hand warmer, a black t-shirt, thermal hoodie, wooly, long, tight jacket, thermal hood, thermal pants, socks, underwear, thick gloves, and large combat boots.

As I started to pull the clothing out and place it over my now dried and peeling wetsuit, Mikeo hunted through my bag until he found a small pack of tablets.

"Hey, I didn't get one of these!" he huffed, passing Frederick the tablets.

The dark haired boy frowned. "They painkillers?" I quickly snatched them back.

"They are just for girls, stop periods-"

"And pregnancy," Akhal offered. "We had two when we woke up this morning, we will need another two in three days...just to level out the playing field."

The boys looked on in shock. "Do they do that every year?" Nicholas asked.

"I assume so," I replied.

"Well, I've never seen it!" Frederick growled, acting like we were still getting the upper hand over him and the rest of the guys.

"It not really high stake TV is it? it would make the Games seem less authentic, people would start to question everything else." Althea growled, shivering as she quickly tried to dry herself off.

"Right, Althea gets it!" I said, trying to lighten the situation. A large, bright smile spread across Althea's face as she thanked me for the words, her band started to glow a red hue. However the more I looked at it, I felt it was more a trick of the light.

"Well, anyway, I got a blue coin," Frederick grinned, however, when no one reacted, he rolled his eyes. "A glowing coin!"

Mikeo gasped. "Really?"

Niko just nudged Frederick. "Keep it down...do you know what you got?"

Frederick shook his head. "But it has to be important, right?"

Niko gave a nod. "Maybe...could be a trap-"

"Well done!" Akhal cut in, stopping Niko from causing Frederick to have a meltdown.

The blue-eyed boy smiled at the girl, his band glowing a similar colour to Althea although he was more on the green side.

"Thanks...how are you?" he asked, showing the first act of selfless I had seen from the boy.

"I've felt better but I will live...thank you for your help," Akhal replied. Frederick's kindness seemed to make sense now, he just wanted to boast. However, instead of gloating, Frederick just smiled back at the girl his band becoming more vibrant.

"Guys!" I shouted, breaking up my allies conversation. "Your bands," was all I could get out.

They quickly took notice of their bands and Frederick scrambled for his hood, throwing it over his head, and hiding his band.

"How long have they been on?" he bellowed, causing other people to notice their own bands.

"I don't know-"

"Ten minutes are up!" Zircon laughed, and although we fell silent, I could still see the anger on people's face. Literally. "To address the bands, they have been turned on and will remain on until the Games end. But that is not the main focus of this announcement, if you look to the East, you will see a large cluster of trees with a purple light overhead. Fallow this light and you will find your camp for the night, there is enough space for all of you so no need to rush, I shall speak again when you are there." And with that, Zircon's voice vanished once more.

The Tributes looked at each in silence before Paisley let out a laugh.

"They can't be serious!" she scoffed. "We were not trained to be friends, this isn't what I signed up for!" She shouted to who I assume was Zircon.

"Isn't that shame," Rory spat at the girl, his face still bleeding.

Paisley scowled at the boy, Ezra rising to his feet, ready to attack the boy at the moments notice. "I think you should remind yourself of who I am-"

"I'll lead then," Invida jumped in, she and Beckham grabbing their backpacks and walking to the light in silence.

The Career's watch on in shock before Stefan spoke to his District partner. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you see?" Invidia shouted, clearly frustrated by the situation. "The people that do as they say will have a better chance of winning. Now you can all sit there and pout like children if you like but I and Beckham are going home." She adjusted her backpack and continued to walk.

After that people started to follow her lead. Nicholas' alliance first then everyone else. Paisley and Ezra kept their distance as they followed behind, whispering among themselves.

* * *

 **So that is the end of the bloodbath. I hope it was somewhat exciting even without death. I have lots of interesting things planned and I can't wait for you to read them. I am also doing a good job at narrowing down who I want to win these Games.**

 **We will find out what each Tribute got from the bloodbath in the next chapter, along with sponsor points.**

 **Sorry for the late update btw, I have had lots of essays to write for University. I hope you all had a good Christmas!**

 **I have some questions for this chapter ^_^**

 **-What did you think to this bloodbath?**

 **-What events in the chapter stood out to you?**

 **-Do you see any storylines forming?**

 **-Who do you think got the most supplies?**

 **-Who do you think will win?**

 **-What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **-How was your Christmas (If you celebrate) or how are you in general?**


	31. Submerged

**Update on Another Brick, my other SYOT. I will get to writing it, for the first time in a few months, I have full days to myself, I am trying my best to get at least one chapter out before classes start again.**

* * *

 **Laura Hope, 16**

 **District 12 Female, Pair Eight**

 **Paired with Linden Hunter**

It took us three hours of non-stop walking to reach where we would be sleeping for the night. Most of the weaker, more malnourished kids, like myself, were close to collapsing upon arrival. We should have rested hours ago but no one wanted to prove themselves weak in front of the Careers.

I assumed we would be getting back to nature with the camp, but not as rural as we got. Upon arrival, it was nothing but a small meadow, walled in by thick, dark trees. The darkness made it impossible to see further that the first three sets of tree's, illuminated by the glowing light within the sky. Other than the flowers and grass, the meadow was empty, only twelve, different coloured flags that were stood upright in the ground. They were numbered, for each pair. For a moment, we stopped, crowding around the flags and taking in the dark world around is when suddenly, Ezra broke the silence with a grunt. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed the yellow flag numbered "one" and stormed off to a small patch of land by the tree line. He was quickly followed by Paisley and the rest of his alliance although, none of them seemed pleased about it.

Although the clear message was to stay close, the land at our disposal only being about 14 meters in width and length. However, it didn't stop people from collecting their flags and finding their own patch of land, away from anyone else. By the end of it, I had a clear view who was in an alliance and who wasn't.

There were the career's who had taken a rather lengthy patch of land under a large conifer. Niko's group had taken the land that backed off into the dark woods and my group had taken the land towards the opening that allowed us to see the field, an easy escape route. The rest of the pairs found themselves scattered between these three points, taking any bit of land they possibly could and trying to make themselves feel comfortable.

As the purple light in the sky began to fade, I started to feel uneasy about the darkness. One by one, the groups of Tributes vanished before my eyes, the only knowledge that they were still there was the low hum of voices as they tried to keep their spirits up. My only solace was that none of them could kill me until the morning. But that didn't mean other things couldn't.

"Nothing will come to hurt us," Andrew sighed, as if reading my mind. I could make out very few features of the blonde boy other than his basic outline, even the colour of his band was invisible. "They went to all the trouble of making sure we survived the bloodbath...they want a show from us if they wanted people to vanish, they would have done it by now." The short mass that was sat next to him, who I assumed was Chrisjen, hummed in agreement.

A hand hooked around my neck and despite my small scream, pulled me in close. It was only when they pulled me into their chest, that I recognized the smell of Linden. "For now, at least, all of us are alive and healthy-"

"And hungry," Chrisjen grumbled. I felt Linden smile into my hair.

"But alive...most you can be thankful for in the Games."

* * *

 **Nicholas Davenport, 16**

 **District Four Male, Pair Four**

 **Paired With Akhal Breker**

The rest of the Tributes were starting to fall silent when the well-known sounds of parachutes echoed through the woods. The most lively anyone had been since the bloodbath as the pairs jumped to their feet as floating lights slowly headed towards camp. As they drifted, ever so slowly over to the flags, drawn to them and more times than not fell into the hands of a happy pair of Tributes. There was at least one crate for everyone yet some, like Paisley and Ezra's, were larger than the others. Sadly, even with the added light of the boxes, it was impossible to see the supplies of any other pair but my own alliances had received.

I watched on with a smile as Akahl tore through the box, like a child on their birthday, eager to look at every item she had been sent. It wasn't much but for a Tribute in the Games, it was a good haul. We had received three first aid kits, a new pair of shoelaces, a box of matches, painkillers, a shirt, packet of rice, bottled water, a water cleaning kit, and dried food. As Akhal finished looking through the crate, I opened up and looked through the stuff in the first aid kit. It was the normal stuff, plasters, bandages, needle and thread and two antiseptic wipes. Nothing special but all a luxury in the Games.

"What did everyone else get?"

"Socks, matches, purification kit and dried food!" Mikeo piped up, maybe a little too loudly but neither he nor June had anything that would put a target on their back. Slowly we turned to look at Althea who after a bit of a fumble, leaned over to look at her crate by Frederick.

"Erm, we got a shirt, set of shoe laces...matches, dried food and-"

"And a jacket," a coatless Frederick intervened, gesturing towards Qanom and Hyacinth who were taking a lot of notice in our supplies.

"Can we help you?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. Both boys smiled back.

"We were just checking out the competition...but by the looks of it, we don't have anything to worry about," Qanom hissed, looking to Frederick for a response. The boy was clearly hiding something valuable but thankfully, he did not rise to the two boys who quickly turned away to tend to their own supplies.

Hours past and soon everyone but a select number of people on watch were asleep. We had used one of the shirts and a match to start ourselves a fire that had grown to a rather bashful size. It wasn't the biggest but it was enough to keep us warm. In odd places, people had also created their own fires, their own guards visible through the flickering flames. Across from me, facing behind me was Frederick who looked sleepy and annoyed by the situation but I was thankful he had allowed the girls and Mikeo to sleep.

He kept looking behind me and after a while sighed, looking over to Qanom who stood guard by Hycanith's sleeping form. "Do you think he can hear us?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not if you whisper...is it about what you got?"

Frederick sighed, giving a nod. "Yeah, I think it's from that blue star I got-"

"What is it?" I asked, moving to the point before anyone got wind of what we were talking about.

"A crossbow-"

"Bloody hell," I mumbled, taking in what Frederick had said. "Is it hidden?"

"As safe as it can get here," Frederick grumbled. "I was excited at first but...it's put a target on my back, hasn't it?"

I didn't answer, losing myself in thought. Cracking my knuckles absentmindedly. "Do you think anyone else got a weapon?"

Frederick shook his head. "Not the Career's at least...they would have waved them about by now. His gaze flickered over to Beckham and Ezra who stood guard by the Careers. Beckham stoked the fire while Ezra looked like he wanted to push the boy in.

"Then it's not something I'd flaunt until the time is right...you put everyone at risk if the Careers know. Even if we can't be killed, they can hurt us...that means you also put Akhal at risk." I looked back at Frederick with little emotion as his eyes widened.

I knew about his past with Akhal, I knew his plan to win with her and go home. That also meant he had to keep her safe and alive until the end. Although it sent a large surge of childlike jealousy when I thought about it, a feeling I did not fully understand, I was willing to manipulate Frederick to protect Akhal as well, so me and her could both go home. I could deal with Frederick when the time came.

Frederick dipped his head and sighed. "I understand."

* * *

 **Stefan Roberts, 18**

 **District Two Male, Pair Two**

 **Paired With Violet Hardgrove**

I shivered against the bitter morning air, tearing tiny parts off my sugar energy bar for breakfast. Violet walked behind me, still stinging from me taking the bar and not giving her any. However, Beckham gave her some of his.

In the early hours of the morning, I and Invidia had been on guard, we couldn't help but notice how Ezra and Paisley had moved away from the group, so far we couldn't even see them with the light of the fire. Even now as we walked, they both trailed behind, muttering to each other. This had sparked a conversation between me and Invidia about betrayal. That the Careers were better just the four of us, rather than the pair from one. Right there, around the fire, we morse coded a plan together, to take out Ezra first, then the weaker Paisley the moment the killing ban was lifted, catch them off guard. We felt the same thing was going to happen to us if we didn't act. Sadly, we never got to touch on the subject of Violet and Beckham's thoughts on the matter as every Tribute was awoken to the sound of a siren once more. It carried on for just over a minute then Zircon bid us all good morning. He told us to get ready and follow the red flags that would become visible in the morning light. We had an hour, any stragglers would be punished.

So every Tribute scrambled to get ready and sure enough, when the sky started to lighten, red flags pinned to the thick tree's started to become visible. Lead by Niko's group, who were closest, we followed the markers deeper and deeper into the forest until we came to a large, violently flowing river. On the banks was a mound with twelve boxes, full of tangled rope that lead underground.

As we crowded around the area, Zircon spoke once more but this time with a flash of venom in his voice.

"Welcome to the first event of seven you will face. In these events, your relationship with your partners will be tested to the extreme, only the most loyal and in love pairs will survive these three rounds. Between the two of you, you will need brains, strength, knowledge on the other and the will to survive. Only the pair that embodies these traits will get through to the final. In each event, the pair who fails to complete the task or makes the least amount of progress will be out. This means they will be the pray during the hunts. The hunts are were the rest of the Tributes will hunt and kill the losers. But we will get to the rules of that after the event. In this event, one half of the pair will be in an underground, stone chamber, handcuffed to the ceiling. The other half is above who must untangle the keys and thread them down to their partner underground to free them. Only one key can free their partner from the flooding chamber. No one will die but it is sure to be a shocking experience for the Tributes above land as well as below. The game ends when all Tributes have escaped or the Tributes left inside the chamber have become submerged. Now, after each hunt, there is the chance to gain your pair a head start in the following event. As no hunt has taken place, these head starts will be awarded to the pair with the highest number of coins and the pair that gained the hidden coin. These pairs are as follows, Ahkhal and Frederick with ten stars and Frederick and Althea for finding the hidden blue star. You now have five minutes to decide who is going under, good luck!"

With a static click, Zircon vanished and all attention turned to the two pairs who had gained a head start.

"How many did you get?" I asked Ezra and Paisley who looked angered.

"Nine...thought that was enough," Paisley grumbled.

Invidia shrugged turning the alliance with a sly smile on her face. "These Games are tested on everything a career flaunts. They might have got a head start in these events but how else do you think people will earn a head start from the hunt?" She questioned the group. Beckham seemed to know what she was talking about as he had gone a ghostly white.

"It will be whoever kills the losers," Beckham said with a shaky sigh, the reality of everything hitting home.

"To gain a chance at the events, you need to be the one to make the killing blow...and who is better than killing than a Career?" Invidia laughed, her blood racing with the thought of the chase. "This year, a Career is going home!" _And it's going to be me._

* * *

 **First Event: Submerged**

 **Above Ground:**

 **Ezra Arlington (D1M, P1), Violet Hardgrove (D9F, P2), Rory James (D3M, P3), Akhal Breker (D10F, P4), Ellie Nimrod (D3F, P5), Qanom Harkklee (D5M, P6), Cerulean Westwood (D8F, P7), Laura Hope (D12F, P8), Mikeo Nunez (D8M, P9), Invidia Aurel (D2F, P10), Althea Falen (D5F, P11), Chrisjen Dalteir (D7F, P12)**

 **Underground:**

 **Paisley Delacor (D1F, P1), Stefen Roberts (D2M, P2), Psyche Wells (D6F, P3), Nicholas Davenport (D4M, P4), Noelani Palmer (D4F, P5), Hyacinth Rodgers (D12M, P6), Gary Winslow (D6M, P7), Linden Hunter (D7M, P8), June Brony (D11F, P9), Beckham Knox (D9M, P10), Frederick Loophole (D10M, P11), Andrew Strauss (D11M, P12)**

 **Thank you to everyone who asked how my Christmas was, it was ace, thank you!**

 **Depending on what coloured coin they got depends on what level of supplies they got. As seen below. Supplies were chosen at random along with the number of each colour each pair got. I didn't work it so two pairs from the same alliance got the most coin/the hidden one. I knew Frederick and Althea got a head start but I only just counted up the tally and found Akhal and Niko also got a head start. Just trust that it was random. I tried to make everything they could possibly get useful in their own way, it may come in handy, even if it doesn't seem it now. The full supply lists for characters is on the blog venuslove75thhg dot weebly dot com as well as the Arena, alliances and some other things.**

 **Red:**

 **Matches**

 **Nail clippers**

 **Shoe laces**

 **Empty water bottle**

 **Socks**

 **First aid**

 **Yellow:**

 **Rope**

 **Dried food**

 **Beans**

 **Rice**

 **Shirt**

 **Antiseptic wipe**

 **Pain killers**

 **Filled water bottle**

 **Water cleaning kit**

 **Blue:**

 **Tent**

 **Pillows**

 **Chicken**

 **Tinder**

 **Hammock**

 **Coco**

 **Sugar energy bar**

 **Sleeping bag**

 **Extra clothes**

 **Thermal coat.**

 **I honestly hope you like the idea of the events. After they finish, we should have five pairs left (ten Tributes) so we will get to see some full on Tribute on Tribute action and don't worry, I have a lot of things planned for this story. I'm really excited for you all to see some of the events!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, I am really interested to hear! What do you think to Niko's manipulation of Frederick? Stefan and Invidia's plan to take out Paisley and Ezra and how do you think they'll do it? What do you think to the seven events? Who do you think will do best in this one? I'd love to know!**


	32. Stories First Birthday and Update!

Hello!

Just a quick update on everything. But first, tomorrow, the 19th of February, marks the first birthday of this story and the second birthday of me writing on this site (both Venus and my first story were published on this date). Thanks for being amazing over this time.

The update comes in the form of a tiny hiatus. Honestly, I am currently at University and the work is dragging me down. If I get a job (hopefully soon) I will have no free time against work, classes, and assessments. From April onwards, classes finish so I have free time to write once more.

This is not to say there won't be an update until then, I already have the next chapter written out aside from three POV's. Just don't expect more updates for a while, at least until April.

I've made a poll of my profile so you can voice your opinion on all of this. I'm interested to see what action you think I should take to help this.

Anyway, that is my update, I'm sorry if this made anyone sad but studies come first. I hope you all have an amazing time in life!


	33. The Hunt

**Rory James, 18**

 **District Three Male, Pair 3**

 **Paired With Psyche Wells of District Six**

We got a head start. That was all we had against twenty-two Tributes, a thirty-second head start. I felt my body tense as Psyche joined me at the edge of the tree line. We were allowed to pick where the hunt took place, I chose the woods as I assumed it would buy us more time. Time for what, I didn't have a clue. Psyche looked like she had already given up. Her body shivering violently as she looked down at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes. To her, she had already lost the Hunger Games.

"I'm sorry," I said, my words snagging on my throat and coming out in a croak. The girl looked up at me, her eyes were bloodshot and full of resentment. That hurt me more than the prospect of dying. It reminded me that even though we were fond of each other, maybe we could have loved each other one day, I was still a stranger who had sentenced her to death. To her, and to me, that was unforgivable.

I looked over my shoulder to Laura, the girl who had pushed me out the way to save herself. I couldn't blame her, I too was willing to play dirty. Yet, I wanted her to know it should have been her and Linden in our place. Her sobbing form and eyes wide with fear told me she understood it was her that placed me and Psyche in this position. I knew she would have done it a thousand times over, no matter how guilty she felt. Part of me just hopped it would eat her up inside until she could no longer take the pain.

"Tributes!" Zircon spoke, although I was too frightened to react. "During this hunt, surviving Tributes will hunt down Psyche Wells and Rory James until at least two Tributes are dead...who they are, does not really matter as long as two of you are dead by this point. The hunted can kill anyone but surviving Tributes may only kill the hunted."

"Do you think-"

"We can live if we kill two of them," I said gesturing to the group behind us. This seemed to lift Psyche's spirits as she lifted her head and readied herself to run.

"As with most Games, you do not have to take part in the hunt." The Tributes stayed silent, even the Careers didn't cheer, their eyes on the prize, us.

"As mentioned earlier, Psyche and Rory will have a thirty-second head start. After that, the rest of you will be able to follow. As always, may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

 **Linden Hunter, 18**

 **District Seven Male, Pair 4**

 **Paired with Laura Hope, District Twelve Female**

The moment the gong sounded, Rory and Psyche vanished into the woods. However, they split the moment they entered the tree line. Rory darted off to the left while Psyche carried on in a straight line through the undergrowth. As asked, thirty seconds later, they were followed by a large group of Tributes. There was more than I had expected, a thought which sickened me. As expected, the Careers were the first to go, followed by Beckham and Violet who seemed as keen as their partners to gain a weapon. Then Noelani, Ellie, Hycanith, and Qanom. The group that stayed behind I guessed did it out of fear they would be injured in a fight, rather than outrage for the coming deaths. Even Frederick stayed behind and seemed anxious about the scene.

It had been about forty seconds since everyone had left when there was the sound of screaming followed by silence and then two men shouting. A minute later, a cannon sounded and Laura fell to her knees sobbing and apologizing to whoever the fallen Tribute was. She mumbled under her breath how it should have been her.

* * *

 **Ellie Nimrod, 18**

 **District 3 Female, Pair 5**

 **Paired With Noelani Palmer, District Four Female**

I froze when I heard the cannon, my heart beating out of my chest, my arms sagging.

Noelani turned and quickly frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

I looked towards my partner, tears in my eyes and my body shivering. "Who do you think that was?"

The girls faced softened as she continued walking. "Rory?" She said with little emotion. "He was behind us, Psyche carried on straight."

A sudden wave of sickness washed over me as I hung back, trying to stop myself from throwing up what little liquid I had consumed. If this was because of Noelani's uncaring attitude to someone dying or the knowledge that the boy I entered the Games with was now dead, I didn't know.

In the Districts, you see death all the time. Yet, you hardly ever see murder. To know that someone lost their life, someone from home, not from illness or hunger but from the choice of someone else, it made my stomach turn. Even worse, the smallest sign of weakness and Noelani's view of me would change. I would be weak, unless, not worth her time. For some reason, no matter how much she treated Psyche like a game animal she was tracking, I couldn't stand the thought of seeing her hurt.

So when I saw Psyche in the tree above her head, I acted without thinking, like it was second nature. The girl was balanced finely on a branch, high up in the tree, a sharp, broken rock in hand and her eyes trained on Noelani. She hadn't even bothered to look around for me, so I assumed she didn't know I was there, thanks to how much distance I had put between me and my partner while within my own thoughts.

Before the girl could leap down from the tree and drive the rock into Noelani, I picked up a hand-sized rock and threw it at the girl. I threw with the intention to hit the girl or alert Noelani but I was not shocked when it missed, bouncing off the thick trunk by Psyche's head. With a yelp, the girl lost her balance and fell backward off the branch. She screamed on the way down until she hit the ground, her screams coming to a sudden end. Her body was hidden by ferns so part of me hoped she was just knocked out. It was only when her cannon sounded then the full weight of the situation sank in.

* * *

 **June Briony, 17**

 **District Eleven Female, Pair 9**

 **Paired with Miko Nunez, District 8 Male**

No one spoke when the first cannon sounded. When the second one came, people seemed to become drained of their energy, most of them taking a seat on the floor and resting their face within their hands.

There was a couple of minutes between the cannon and the rest of the Tributes joining us once more. For a while, everyone that arrived was asked if they had been the ones to deliver the final kill. Everyone denied that the kill was theirs and their down deminer only supported this. The only one that didn't get asked was Noelani who went straight for Nicholas to lecture him about not taking part despite being from Four.

After five minutes, two more Tributes walked out of the tree cover. Beckham and Violet. The girl had deep gashes on her neck and her voice was pained. Beckham, on the other hand, was covered in bruises and cuts. He quickly explained, as if he was being tried for murder, that Rory ambushed them both, using his shirt to strangle Violet. He was close to killing her when Beckham stepped in, beating the boy to death. No one really cried at this knowledge, no one really being close to Rory.

However, when Ellie emerged from the woods, Gary broke down into the tears, standing up and walking as far away from the scene as he was permitted.

Through gritted teeth, Ellie explained how she had ended the life of Psyche. The tears she held back and the way her voice trailed off spoke a thousand words, creating a story on how much a simple act would affect her until she died.

"Well done to Beckham Knox and Ellie Nimrod, our champion hunters for the first task, they will both be permitted a head start in the next challenge."

* * *

 **24th Place: Rory James, 18 (D3M) Killed By Beckham Knox (D9M) Paired With Psyche Wells**

 **Someone had to be first to go and this just happened to be Rory. There was no real reason for this, he just didn't fit being a victor in my eyes and this seemed like the right way for him to go, out swinging.**

 **23rd Place: Psyche Wells, 16 (D6F) Killed by Ellie Nimrod (D3F) Paired with Rory James.**

 **It was a bit dull to kill off a pair after I gave the chance for them to live but these two were a good fit and I couldn't see them pairing with anyone else. Aside maybe Gary for Psyche. At least neither of them gave up in the end.**


	34. Body of the Dead

**Gary Winslow, 18**

 **District 6 Male, Pair 7**

 **Paired with Cerulean Westwood, District Eight Female**

I knew it was not going to be something pleasant the moment we all arrived at the scene. In front of us were twelve shipping crates, out of place against the hills and natural landscape. Then there was the smell. A gut-wrenching, sickening smell of death. I hopped it was a nearby animal but I knew that was wishful thinking.

Each shipping container was numbered, all the way up to twelve. Qanom speculated it was just the number of our pairs but as if mocking him, Zircon quickly broke the silence and spoke the truth.

"To prove that you are strong, with or without your partner, this event means you will be paired with your District partner." There was silence as we all moved to meet our partners, all aside from me and Ellie. We would complete the task alone. However, with no one else to rely on, it gave us the chance to come out first.

"The last District to complete the task will be placed into the hunt, the partners they leave behind will be repaired." This caused a stir and even I found myself looking over to Cerulean and Mikeo, begging them from inside not to lose.

We were each escorted by a peacekeeper and placed inside our respective boxes and asked to wait outside a wooden door until all Tributes were placed. There was a few seconds delay between this and the starting cannon but when we heard it, every Tribute dashed inside, only to scream with terror a few seconds later.

* * *

 **Stefan Roberts, 18**

 **District Two Male, Pair 2**

 **Paired with Violet Hardgrove, District Nine Female**

I was a career, I had a strong stomach. However, even this forced me to take a moment to myself. Aside from the horrid smell of rotting flesh, we were met with the bloated bodies of our families, their flesh peeling and skin moving with fat, week-old maggots.

My mother and father were sat against the right wall of the container while my baby sister, Nikaela lay by my feet, the flesh around her jaw eaten away, showing off her half-eaten tongue that hung out of her mouth.

Invidia was stood behind me, trying her best to stomach the scene of her own family as she pressed her head against the wall.

"Attention Tributes. Somewhere in this the body before you is a key. The key to getting outside. You need two keys to get outside and you must both find a key. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Invidia swore under her breath as she turned towards the corpses and regained herself. "They can't be real...it has to be for show."

I sighed as I turned to the cleavers on the wall. "I really hope so."

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District Ten Male, Pair 11**

 **Paired with Althea Fallen, District Five Female**

It was all fake. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Most of all not a guy from the livestock District. We had been away from home for just over a week. The bodies were so badly eaten, the maggots so large that they had been there longer. Once I noticed this, it wasn't as hard to slice my parents open, as long as I didn't look them in their cloudy eyes.

I had always been thankful for my small family. No siblings to compete with but in this situation, it also meant I had to only cut open two bodies to find the key that was hidden in the kidney of my mother. Akhal wasn't fairing well.

After two minutes, she had opened up the body of her father and hunted through the inside of his body, just like she had done with her mother. The key was gold and large so it was clear the key must have been in the corpses that looked like her younger brother. Akhal herself realized this as with a whimper, she threw the knife across the room, missing me by a few inches.

"It's not fair," Akhal whimpered, accidentally smearing blood across her face as she tried to wipe away her tears. "What does this have to do with romance?" I didn't reply because I didn't know how to. Instead, I picked up Akhal's knife and walked towards her, placing it back in her hand.

"We don't have much time, you need to get this key-"

"I can't-"

"Yes you can," I said firmly, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at me. "These are not our families, they are just here to mess with our heads. Your family is back in Ten, maybe watching with mine and cheering you on. Wanting you-wanting _us_ to come home. We can deal with all of this the moment you have the key and we are safe." I let go of the girl as she looked at her brother's body and sighed, moving towards it with the knife.

* * *

 **Chrisjen Dalteir, 17**

 **District Seven Female, Pair 12**

 **Paired with Andrew Strauss, District Eleven Male**

I hoped, I would have prayed if I had time, that the key was in my father's body. It wasn't Linden assured me they couldn't have been real. They wouldn't kill so many people in one go. It didn't make it any easier. Even if they were not my brothers, they looked like them and I had no doubt would mirror them if they were dead.

Liden had his two parents and armed with the belief that they were really not his parents, he managed to power through the mess and find the key inside of his mother's heart. It was harder for me.

When I moved from my father to the body of my younger brother, Cyril, I found myself vomiting three times. Each scrape of my knife against bone making my skin crawl. The feel of the blood covering my body and the odd blood clot that showered me in thin masking of blood. I was sure I was not the only Tribute being forced to take breaks. Sadly, it was no in Cyril's body either so I moved onto Eliot's.

The whole time, Linden paced, pressing his ear against the door whenever he heard someone complete the task and ring a bell. Each time the bell rung, he became more anxious.

"Have you had any luck yet?" He grumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm trying," I said through gritted teeth as I started to tug at my brother's intestines. My fingers tore through the flesh and my skin started to burn as I tossed the guts aside. As another bell rang, I looked up at Linden who looked worried, now stood at the the door, scratching at it like a cat.

I took one last, long breath before I dove into the rest of my little brothers small, decomposing body, using my full body to search for the keys. I stomped at his bones, snapping them out of my way and tore at his innards, hoping to find the key.

After a little luck and with all but three bells rang, I realized where the key was. The only part that was not torn and fractured, his skull.

"Come on, Jen-"

"Shut up!" I bellowed at the blonde man, stumbling to my feet and looking down at the body of my brother. I should have looked there first, it was the only body in the room that did not have exposed bone within his head. With a quick apology, bearly audible through my whimpering, I brought the foot down upon his head, fracturing it, but not breaking the bone. With a scream, I stomped on the skull once more, this time, the bone shattered through my boot, giving way into the scrambled mess that was once his brain. Inside the gooey mess was the key I had been looking for. "Found it-"

"Bring it here!" Linden growled, sounded angered for the first time in his life. Another bell rang off in the distance meaning two teams were left. I quickly placed the key within the slot and together, we pushed the heavy, wooden door open, ringing the bell as we did so.

Our smiles and relief were short lived. It was Liden that noticed it first, his body sagging and eyes welling up. I followed his gaze to the crowd before us. I expected there to be nine other pairs but instead, ten looked back with pity.

"The bell...of the other team must have gone off without us knowing," I said distantly, counting the pairs once more, convinced I had got it wrong the first time around. Linden didn't speak, he just looked over to the Peacekeepers the surrounded us.

"Chrisjen...Linden...It's a shame you had to leave us like this," Zircon said, I would have even been convinced he cared for a moment. "But I am afraid, you are the weakest pair-"

"Why me?" Linden screamed, his voice pained and frightened. "I was one of the first to find the key, Chrisjen was the one who caused me to lose-"

"Liden!" I whimpered.

The blonde boy looked over to me, his eyes wide with fear as three Peacekeepers surrounded him, two restraining him. "She's not even my partner-"

"You know," Zircon sighed as Linden relaxed into the grip of the Peacekeepers. "One thing I hate is people who throw other people under the bus to save themselves. I thought the son of a Mayor would be better than that. Then again, I guess in the face of death, he showed his true colors...kill her!"

I had little time to even let out a scream before a Peacekeeper grabbed me from behind and dragged a sharp dagger deep, across my throat.

* * *

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District One Male, Pair 1**

 **Paired with Paisley Delacor, District One Female**

Linden just stood there, silent as Chrisjen fell to the ground, her head only attached by her spine. When she became still a few seconds later and her cannon sounded, Linden just watched over her dead body, his own shaking with sadness or fear, I was unable to tell.

"There you go, Mr. Hunter, Chrisjen got her payment for taking so long. Although now the hunt rules have been broken, the hunt cannot take place." Paisley grumbled next to me, crossing her arms. She opened her mouth to speak as I shot her a quick glare. She quickly fell quiet once more. "Two must take part within the hunt, It would mess with the numbers to drag someone else into it due to Chrisjen's mistake...So, a couple that plays together, must die together."

And with a snap of his fingers, a knife, the same one used to kill Chrisjen, still coated in her blood stabbed him through his green eyes, causing it to rupture and with a quick jerk, his body became limp.

A couple of people gasped as Linden's body fell to the floor. Laura and Andrew held each other as they turned away from the scene. Most people just looked on, frightened, morning but mostly shocked as they allowed the reality of the Games to sink in.

"As your partners are dead, Andrew and Laura will now pair up." Neither reacted to Zircon's words, I wasn't even sure they heard him or maybe they no longer cared. "This will also be the end of the tests because, if we are being honest with each other, no one watches the Hunger Games to see people solve puzzles. This is where the real entertainment begins."

Laura still sobbed but they had died down as she listened to Zircon's words. Andrew, meanwhile, hooked his arm around her.

"In ten minutes time, the no killing ban will be lifted. The top three in the past two trials will be given a weapon each and later, a crate of supplies. You can run anywhere you like, but let me remind you that your things will be back at your camp. At the end of every day, any Tributes left without a partner will be paired up, so watch out for that."

"Are we in the top three?" Paisley asked. I gave a small nod. "

"We were the first to make it out both times... I think Invidia and Beckham too-"

"What about Stefan?"

I shook my head. "He didn't come close...he is as useless of a player as he is an ally-"

"But he is still a threat," she whispered, looking over to the red-headed boy. "A threat that needs taking care of."

* * *

 **22nd Place-Chrisjen Deltair, 17 (D7F) Killed by Peacekeeper, Paired with Andrew Strauss**

 **I feel really bad killing Chrisjen off here but I thought if anyone was going to be affected by cutting up her family, It would be Jen. She could have had a chance in the hunt but Linden messed that up for them. I'm really sorry as I know she was very popular.**

 **21st Place-Linden Hunter, 18 (D7M) Killed by Peacekeeper, Paired with Laura Hope.**

 **Linden wasn't a bad guy, he was just frightened and willing to do anything to get himself out of the hunt. In all fairness, I could see his frustration. Liden was one of the first people to find his key but was placed into the hunt for the shortcomings of his partner. Doesn't make it right but he didn't really get what he wanted.**

 **NEW PAIRS!**

 **Andrew Struss (D11M) AND Laura Hope (D12F)**

"


	35. End Game

**Authors Note: Characters will start dropping like flies now, it's end game. If your character dies, it's nothing against you or the character. You might not agree with my choice but I am the one writing this and I have a pool of victors in mind and a plot to follow. Just no angry reviews, it won't bring your character back, if it's rude, I will ignore it. Only two will walk out of this, twenty-two were always going to die. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Violet Hardgrove, 17**

 **District Nine Female, Pair 2**

 **Paired with Stefan Roberts**

We watched with unease as the weapons arrived. Ezra was gifted a bow and arrow, Paisley was given a dagger, Invidia a spear, Beckham and axe, Noelani a trident and Nicholas, another dagger. Beckham and Niko looked uneasy with their new sponsor gifts while the others took to flaunting them to us weaker Tributes.

As we lined up by the tree line, I expected everyone to run back to camp, at least that is what Stefan assured me would happen. However, when the gong sounded, everyone scattered. From what I saw, about eight Tributes ran back towards their supplies, closely followed by the Careers including me and Beckham. The rest ran away in all directions. I sprinted after Stefan, hoping to not be left behind but just as I was within arms reach of the boy, Beckham stepped in front of my path and pushed me back.

"You have to go," he said firmly, using the butt of his axe handle to push my shoulder away. "It's not safe here," he growled, the Careers vanishing further into the distance. I opened my mouth to speak but with a groan, the dark-haired boy pushed me to the ground, winding me. "Trust me, go!" he snapped before turning back towards his alliance and catching up.

I lay on the floor for a few minutes until I had regained my breath. I felt my blood boil at Beckham, causing me to look foolish during the most viewed part of the Games. However, when I heard Stefan shriek from off in the distance, my fear was replaced with unease. I quickly turned on my heel and ran in the opposite direction to my allies.

* * *

 **Invidia Aurel, 18**

 **District 2 Female, Pair 10**

 **Paired With Beckham Knox**

Stefan let out a throaty growl as he looked at his allies that now surrounded him, a large gash on his arm caused by Paisley's dagger. When someone came crashing through the bushes, he looked hopefully it was Violet only to find out it was Beckham. The boy looked at him with pitiful eyes as Paisley went in for another swing.

He turned on to the side, blocking most of the force with his arm but the blade cut to the bone. He let out another scream of frustration and pain as the smiling girl backed away. I knew myself he was a competent fighter but only with a weapon. He never mastered hand to hand combat and there wasn't much he could do. The moment he got the upper hand on Paisley, Ezra would send an arrow straight through his head.

"Shame your little girlfriend isn't here," Paisley spat, striking him in the face with the handle of her blade. "You could have taken it in turns-" Paisley was cut off when Stefan swung a punch at her face, striking her cheekbone and eye. The shock of the swing caused the girl to stumble a few paces back as she regained her bearings. When she did, she screamed at the red-headed boy who looked pleased by herself. "How dare you?" she bellowed, touching her cheek and looking at the blood that ran down her fingertips. "Fuck you!" she screamed, slashing the knife across Stefan's chest but not deep enough to be fetal.

As Stefan tried to hold back tears from the pain, Paisley kicked him to the ground and quickly straddled him. I watched with unease as she held the knife to his throat and got close to his face.

"For that, I am going to cut each one of your fingers off, one by one, and force you to eat them. Then I will move onto your toes...then-"

"Stop!" I growled, the words escaping my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. My allies looked at me although Beckham was far behind me, ready to run if things went south.

Paisley scowled. "You have a problem?"

"Yes," I said bluntly. "I'm not against killing but he is a Career at the end the day, he deserves to die with some form of honor...you're not impressing anyone by dragging his death out, you are making an enemy of District Two and losing sponsors with each finger you cut free-"

"You want us to kill him?" Ezra asked.

"You've had your fun, you made showed the audience he was weak, now end it and focus on the other big players within the Game." Ezra looked over to Paisley who with a nod, rose to her feet, dragging Stefan with her.

"Fair enough," she sighed, stabbing Stefan once more in the leg for good measure, "get on with it then-"

"Me?" I asked, clutching my spear tighter. Paisley gave a nod, backing away from Stefan. The blood boy thanked me before closing his eyes waiting for my spear to hit him. However, my body became still.

Paisley and Ezra could not be trusted, I knew that from the start. The moment my spear hit Stefan, they would attack me and Beckham. I would not be able to get my spear back in time and although I could hold off Paisley in a fight, Ezra would put an arrow through my head first. Then they would move on to Beckham. In a few minutes, they would wipe out all the other Careers aside from Noelani. However, I couldn't hit them instead of Stefan. The Moment my spear hit Ezra or Paisley, the other would hit me with their long range weapon. It would end with me dead by a knife or an arrow. So with a sigh, I lowered my weapon, deciding to keep the weapon at my side for now.

"I can't kill my District partner," I lied. "I would be shunned-"

"Fair enough," Ezra grumbled and as fast as lightning, the blonde male loaded his bow and shot an arrow into Stefan's head. As the boy slumped to his floor, his cannon sounded. "We should split up and find more targets," Ezra said coldly, pulling his arrow free from Stefan's eye. "Come on."

* * *

 **Akhal Breker, 18**

 **District 10 Female, Pair 4**

 **Paired with Niko Davenport.**

I, Althea and Federick had become lost from the rest of our group on our way back to camp. Frederick insisted he needed to come back but I didn't understand until he pulled free a crossbow from a supply box. He seemed to calm down when he held it, feeling powerful against the rest of the competition. When Andrew and Laura arrived they avoided us, quickly gathering their things but keeping an eye on us at the same time.

"Most people haven't come back, you should-"

"Take their supplies," I said finishing the sentence.

"Even if they don't seem useful." I gave a nod, moving over to the crates and rummaging through them. I found a few things that I placed in my many pockets, matches, plasters, shoelaces, shirts, anything that seemed interesting or could have been useful.

I was looking through one box, taking any of the food that could have fitted within my pocket when someone grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back and placing a dagger to my throat. She pulled me to my feet and pulled me back against her body. The moment I saw the dark-skinned arms that were wrapped around the blade, I knew it was Paisley.

"Nice trick you did back at the bloodbath," she seethed. "Really fucked me up, I thought I honestly might die as I tumbled to the ground-"

"That wasn't me," I reminded her.

"I know, it was your District Partner...Frederick?" I started to wiggle but her grip became tighter. "He was protecting you, so in my eyes, you were part of him. I'll get him next though when I find him. I hoped when I opened my eyes after the fall, he would be there right next to me so I could strangle the life out of him...but he wasn't-"

"Surly Ezra could have killed us by now?" I said, hoping my stalling would buy time.

"Of course but that would have got Ezra killed, I don't want that, so-" her words were cut off with a shriek, her right arm that was holding my arms together pulling away, allowing me to escape. When I looked behind the girl, I saw Frederick holding his crossbow, looking slightly shaken. As I ran away, I looked at Paisley who had been shot in the back of the knee cap that was now shattered. As the girl screamed on the floor, I ran after Frederick who ran back into the woods.

"Where were you?" I called after him, trying to keep up.

"Anthea went to look for Niko, she said she could hear him...I came back when I saw Andrew and Laura running away." He then stopped, turning back around to me. "Did you pick up her blade?" I shook my head, I didn't even think of it. Frederick rolled his eyes. "You should have done, I can't always be there protect you... let's just find the rest of them."

* * *

 **Paisley Delacor, 18**

 **District 1 Female, Pair 1**

 **Paired with Ezra Arlington**

I thought my leg was done for before, not as looked at the arrow going through my knee, It was clear it would never hold my weight again.

I watched the tree line where Frederick had vanished, expecting him to come back and finish me off. However, the only person that entered the old camp was Invida and Beckham. The two looked at me as I greeted them, knife in hand, just in case.

"Where is Ezra?" I said through tears. Invidia looked over to Beckham then back to me.

"He got caught in a fight-"

"Is he alright?" I said my grip loosening on the blade slightly.

Invida shrugged. "We didn't see...he told us to come to find you...we didn't even see who it was against." I gave a sigh, my eyes drifting down to my knee once more.

"Well, I am injured, I will need you to look through these supplies and find a first aid kit," I said sternly. Invida looked over to Beckham who quickly started to hunt through the camp.

Invidia looked at the arrow in my leg coldly, holding her spear by her side.

"Who got you?"

"Frederick," I sighed. Invida smirked, looking into my eyes.

"That was weak of you-"

"I am not weak," I snarled, shifting my body weight slightly.

"Of course you are...Stefan was weak because he didn't do well in the trials...I didn't like Stefan, I hated the guy but he wasn't weak...I should know, he was in my training class for years." She looked to Beckham who started to walk away. "You got injured by the same guy twice...an outlier at that...so...buy your standards, does that make you weak?"

With a scream, I threw my knife at her but unable to stand, the dagger simply grazed her arm, leaving a small cut at the most.

Invida gave a sharp intake of air as she looked towards the tree line where the knife had landed. Her smile then turned to a scowl.

"You know, if it wasn't for that little lap dog of you, you would have been killed at the very start. No one would have helped you-"

"It's not wrong to rely on someone to be there for you-"

"Love makes you weak-"

"Then you are as weak as me!" I yelled, allowing the frustration to built up inside of me to come out. "If me loving Ezra makes me weak, then you are weak because that little porn star you call your lover!" I could tell by Invida's reaction to this comment that his District life had slipped under her radar. "You didn't know, huh?"

"Shut up-"

"Me and Ezra found his videos, he must have fucked half of his District. I mean, he even fucked his sister...and he seemed to enjoy it."

"You're talking bullshit, he would have told me-"

"Of course, it's all an act...he doesn't feel that way, he is forced to do it, no doubt. I can sympathize with him on that...for that, I hope he lives longer than you. But if he can act so well when he is screwing his sister...what makes you think there is any truth to...well, whatever you two have going on?" Invida didn't answer, she looked shell shocked. I knew at any moment she was going to throw my spear but I wanted my words to haunt her for the rest of the Games. "I can't wait until he turns on you...but I don't want him to kill you. I want Ezra to do that. I want him to smash your pretty little face in and you will realize that love can be a strength...loving someone who doesn't love you back is the real weakness-"

I hurried the end of my sentence as I saw her raise the spear. As the tip of the spear shattered through my skull, I felt somewhat at peace, knowing my words would stick with Invidia after my death. As the spear drove further into my skull, I thought about Ezra, how thankful I was for the comfort he had given me, the love he had shown. I wish I could have told him but at least I knew my death would be avenged one way or another. Unlike Invida's. That was what love was.

* * *

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District 1 Male, Pair 1**

 **Paired With N/A**

I wasn't sure how it happened, it just happened fast. I was wrestling with Miko when June unbuckled my shaft of bows, sending them tumbling to the floor. I whipped around, flipping June over my shoulder and throwing her to the ground when someone behind me pushed me to the ground, only to be kicked in the face by Mikeo. It only took a few seconds to gather myself up but when I did, the three had vanished into the thick forest that was growing darker by the second. The moment I noticed my bow and arrows had gone, I ran after them but not knowing what direction they were in, it was hard for me. So after a few minutes, I gave up and started to walk back to the old camp where Paisley told me to meet her.

It wasn't hard to notice Paisley's body when I arrived, it was hard to deny it either. She was the only dark-skinned Tribute this year and her body was slumped against a fallen tree, her head shattered into a million pieces. Not being able to see her face at first allowed me to convince myself it was someone else. Someone else with the same skin tone that I had just not taken notice of. However, when I got close and looked at her body, it was hard to deny it was anyone else. Her nails were painted with chipped blue polish and the birthmark on her right wrist proved to me that I could not lie to myself anymore.

Paisley was dead.

I tenderly touched her body, feeling the shattered bone within her leg that creaked as I pulled free the arrow. It was a double attack, the arrow was from no one I knew but I could tell it was a crossbow and the wound on her head could have only been made with a spear. I tried to think but I couldn't remember Beckham being given a crossbow...Violet maybe? I placed the arrow into my pocket as a weapon and for later identification.

I lay Paisley down onto her back, dropping the odd tear onto her skin as I cross her arms over her chest and straightened her leg out. I then got some discarded tarp and dropped it over her head so no one could view what was left of her skull.

"Fred?" A small voice called out from behind me. I turned from my morning to see Althea stumbling into camp, struggling to see in the darkness. Only when she made it into the clearing did she notice me. She froze as I looked her in the eye.

"Did you kill her?" I asked through gritted teeth. The girl kept silent, shaking her head. I then pulled out the arrow, showing it to her. "Do you know who this belongs to?" I said, trying to regain my composure. The girl focused on her small arrow that glinted in the low light, her eyes widening. "Do you know who uses a weapon like this?" I asked her again. Her eyes widened before she quickly turned and started running back into the darkness. Much faster than I had given chase to Mikeo and June, I lept from Paisley's side and caught the girl by the hood of her jacket, pulling her back.

I repeated but once again, she didn't answer, only screaming for help. With all the anger built up inside of me, I grabbed her blonde hair in a clump behind her head and slammed her face into a tree trunk. The impact was so hard, her head leaked a small amount of blood and her nose was shattered. I asked her the question again but she just screamed in pain. After that, I didn't ask her the question anymore, I just continued to throw her head against the tree until all that was left of her face was the brains that oozed out. Then, for good measure, I threw her body to the floor and stomped on it until my anger had subsided and all I could do was cry.

* * *

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District 10 Male, Pair 11**

 **Paired with N/A**

When I and Akhal watched the fallen that night, it gave us an uneasy feeling. We had not seen Niko, Mikeo, June or Althea since the bloodbath. We both hoped they were together but we feared the worst. The worst was good, it meant we were closer to the finish but we had not allied, only each other.

When Paisley's face appeared first, I felt my heart do a little jump. Akhal looked back at me but I didn't answer, I instead looked down at my feet. I hadn't killed her, I would have been rewarded if that was the case. Yet, it was likely I had aided in it. However, now I had no rewards and the knowledge that I was an enemy of not only Ezra but District One.

I was shocked to see Stefan, clearly, the Career's had split. However, one thing I was not prepared for was the face of Althea. Akhal didn't say anything, she only looked up at me when we were sure June and Mikeo were also not victims.

"At least Niko is alive," I said to the girl. She didn't answer, looking down at her hands instead.

"She didn't deserve to be here-"

"Neither do you," I said.

"There is more to life than me...most people here didn't deserve it," she sighed, looking over to me.

"To me, you are the only other person I give a shit about." Akhal didn't answer, looking up at the stars. "Akhal, do you like Niko?" I asked, taking a seat on the grass next to the girl. She looked over to me, then back to the sky and sighed.

"Yes-"

"Does Niko like you?" This seemed to gain more thought from the girl as she peeled her gaze from the sky and picked a clump of grass from by her feet.

"He kissed me...I think so?" She said it so bluntly, I felt my heart sink, a lump forming in my throat.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I promise I will get you back to him." Akhal didn't answer, seeming distracted, I followed her gaze to the bright constellation of stars above us.

"Why did you volunteer?" She asked, her voice shaky like she was concerned for my reaction.

I rubbed the back of my head as I looked at the girl. "I thought I might as well, there was nothing left for me back in Ten-"

"But was this all worth it?" I thought about what I had achieved. I had changed, I guess but at that moment in time, I hadn't lost anything. I had Akhal, and as long as she was alive, I could go back to Ten.

I turned too her, looking her in the eyes. "Not yet."

* * *

 **20th Place: Stefan Roberts, 18 (D2M) killed by Ezra Arlington (D1M). Paired with Violet Hargrove (D8F)**

 **With Ezra and Paisley running the Career's, it only made sense they would turn on the District Two pair. Sadly, Invidia is stronger so Stefan was the one to go. Invidia couldn't do much to help him. After all, there are only two winners. Plus it would have been two against one and she would have risked getting Beckham killed. However, Invidia was right, he was not as weak as they all made out. Stefan was really never close with any of the Tributes but I am sure he will still be missed. Invidia will hold a form of guilt for his death.**

* * *

 **19th Place: Paisley Delacor, 18 (D1F) killed by Invidia Aurel (D2F). Pair with Ezra Arlington (D1M).**

 **Most people expected one of the District One pair to go. It was Paisley. Out of the two, I felt I wanted to write Ezra's development more but that is not to say Paisley was a boring character. Her form was detailed and she was different from most female Tributes I get. It feels like a waste for her to go so soon but Ezra's development would be stunted with her alive.**

* * *

 **18th Place: Althea Falen, 16 (D5F) killed by Ezra Arlington (D1M). Paired with Frederick Loophole (D10M).**

 **Poor Althea got overlooked when it came to the Games. Her partner wasn't interested, she was overlooked by her alliance (seemingly). She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although, her death was slightly heroic. She could have told Ezra that the arrow belonged to Frederick and got not just herself but Frederick and his allies killed. However, I don't think she did it for Frederick, she had no way of knowing if Frederick would find Niko, Mikeo, and June again. Outing Frederick would have put all of them in danger. I think it shows how kind Althea was after all the shit Frederick put her through, she pretty much spared him from the wrath of Ezra.**

* * *

 **NEW PAIRS:**

 **Ezra Arlington, D1 and Violet Hardgrove, D9**

 **Frederick Loophole, D10 and No one currently.**


	36. Kill Count

**Im going to be honest, I've wanted to end this story for a long time. I even wrote out a summary for this. However, I decided to give this story a real ending. It is a very Game Of Thrones ending, all the plot points are the same but it is a bit more...compact? I have all the chapters done from here to the Victors Interview. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Gary Winslow, 18**

 **District 6 Male**

 **Paired With Cerulean Westwood**

Cerulean left at first light in search of food. We had enough water to last us at least a week if we took care but we had left the bloodbath without even a crumb of food. The water was too heavy to cart around while foraging so Cerulean suggested I stayed behind, not that it bothered me. The thought of her out there alone with no weapon but my ankle was still sore from the bloodbath. I didn't want to risk not being able to stand at all.

I laid back in the tall grass that edged onto a small clear stream, tucked out of the way and not easy to get to. I listened to the water run over the rocks and now and again I'd see a lone kingfisher dart from the branch above my head and return a few moments later holding a small fish. It was almost easy to forget I was in the Games until the kingfisher turned sharply and vanished behind me, taking his fish with him.

Like a fool, I lifted my head, allowing my body to peek from behind the grass as I found two girls wading through the stream, just as shocked to see me as I was to see them. With a shriek, the unarmed girl turned away as the taller girl with the trident leaned back.

In a panic, I rose to my feet and turned to run, only for the steel trident to strike me in the back, the forks piercing through the skin in my chest.

 **Noelani Palmer, 18**

 **District Four Female**

I pulled the trident from Gary while his body still wiggled and screamed. I hadn't planned to kill him but I was glad it was him rather than Cerulean. I looked around for the girl but when I had decided that she was not a threat, I turned back to Ellie.

The girl looked at where Gary's body had fallen, shaking.

"Come on," I said, moving past her and back across the river. "We'll be safer this side."

 **Beckham Knox, 18**

 **District 9 Male**

The sun was high in the sky but Invidia was still beside me, sleeping off a night of guard duty. The first night we were truly worried someone would attack us.

It was hard to feel safe in the woods. The way the trees moved and they created forms and faces that were not there yet I had to be alert to everyone. So when I saw a shape, too lifelike to be human, I grabbed my weapon and rose to my feet. The form quickly gasped, looking back at me with startled eyes.

"Violet?"

"Shh," the girl hissed, beckoning me over with a wave. I hesitated for a moment, knowing full well Violet, since the bloodbath had been paired with Ezra. Yet I knew Violet, she was from home. It was the greatest dishonour to kill your ally. So, maybe with misplaced trust, I moved towards her.

"I've been looking for you-"

"I told you to run away from me," I said bluntly, still holding my weapon. The girls breath caught in her throat.

"But you are not with the Careers now-"

"You are on Invidia's kill list...if she sees you here, she will never believe you ain't working with Ezra-"

"But I'm not, that's why I want an alliance, Ezra will kill me-"

"She won't budge," I sighed. "You are a threat to my affections in her eyes...Ezra gives a reason to put a spear through your chest." The girl looked at the ground, processing the information I gave her.

"Then kill her?" She growled, her eyes darker than I had ever seen. "Kill her and lets ally, maybe we can win together-"

"She isn't a bad person-"

"Yet she wants me dead?" Violet snapped, louder than she should have been talking. "She is the enemy-"

The girl was cut off when something whizzed past my head, knocking me to the ground. When I looked up, Violet slunk to the ground, a spear lodged within her chest. She looked at the weapon wide eyed as Invidia came up behind her, pulled the spear free and kicked her to the ground. The blonde girl then turned the spear towards me.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked coldly, any emotions she held for me seemingly gone. I shook my head. "Then what were you talking about?"

"I defended you!" I yelled. "She was frightened, she was panicking, you didn't have to kill her-"

"Would you have allowed her to kill me?" She asked, coming closer and placing the spear tip against my throat.

I hesitate, glancing over to Violet's body as she became still and her cannon sounded. I then looked over to Invidia with tears in my eyes.

"She only wanted protection-" I wasn't able to say more as in a fit of rage, Invidia plunged the spear through my throat and yanked it out again. Only to fall beside my body, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered as it became hard to focus on anything. Then, between whimpers, she spoke the last words I will ever hear.

"I care about you too much to trust you."

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District One Male**

I had already seen Violets face within the sky and knew I had been paired with Cerulean. I made it my goal to avoid her. Instead, I stalked Noelani and Ellie.

I made myself as low in the grass as I could, trying to hide my bulky form, knowing that if Noelani spotted me from afar, she could throw her trident before I could move. However, the two girls seemed oblivious to my presence as they started to cross the river, taking in whispers. I turned in the grass, my gaze following then as they crossed the water, walking only five foot away from me, wading in the grass. Once they were passed, I charged from my hiding spot, grabbing Ellie from behind and holding my dagger to her throat. I held her across my body like a shield, knowing Noelani was less likely to attack when she could hurt Ellie.

I was right, the girl held her trident in defense, her eyes wide.

"I thought you were out killing boys?"

Noelani shrugged. "Things are faster this way." I smiled a toothy grin.

"I agree," and with one swift movement, I dragged the dagger across Ellie's throat and threw her to the side. Only dodging the trident by inches as Noelani threw it with a small scream. We both watched as the trident landed in the bushes in the far distance and at the same time, started to run. However, my target was much closer, Noelani only getting a few feet before I leaped at her. My large, muscular build overpowering her and crushing her ribs under my weight.

The girl cried out in pain as I grabbed her head and twisted, snapping her neck and bringing her screams to a sudden halt.

 **Mikeo Nunez, 17**

 **District Eight Male**

When the cannon sounded, we all turned to look at Niko who looked uneasy. He lowered his head and listened but when there wasn't a second, he seemed to calm.

"It's not her-"

"We don't know that," June said tenderly. Niko seemed angered by this comment.

"No, if it was her, there would have been two...one for Frederick." He stood up and started to pace, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Why would Frederick die for her?" I questioned, turning to the frustrated boy. "I mean no disrespect but he doesn't seem like the type-"

"Akhal is different," Niko snapped. "Frederick hates any other District but Ten, it's why he dislikes us. Akhal is his sole chance of going home, she dies, he has to live and marry someone he looks down upon...he said himself he'd rather die-"

"Maybe Frederick isn't the most reliable person?" June sighed. "Look, no one is saying she is dead, but we can't rule out that she could be...Althea is gone, maybe she got wounded and died from blood loss, even Frederick couldn't have stopped that, no matter how hard he tried. But you have to accept that no one is above sacrificing someone else to survive...not even with Frederick's situation."

Niko started to crack his knuckles, chewing the inside of his cheek. "Are you above sacrificing yourself to survive?" he asked, looking over his shoulders at us.

I looked over to June, expecting her to grovel and retract her words but she just looked the blonde boy in the eyes.

"No."

 **Akhal Brekker, 18**

 **District Ten Female**

"We don't have many berries left...we should save these for tomorrow," I said, looking at the blackberries in the small plastic bag.

Frederick shook his head. "We can always find more, we might as well have our fill-"

"We can't guarantee that, if we don't find berries tomorrow, we will go hungry, better to be hungry now than starving tomorrow." Frederick sighed, looking at the berries before him. We had only been in the Arena four days but he had already started to lose body weight on his face.

"Fine, we will have the rest before we set off tomorrow." I admired the way he said that like we had a direction. Our goal was to find the rest of our alliance but no being able to leave signposts for them and avoiding grabbing the attention of the other Tributes, it was hard. Tomorrow was likely to be like today and the day before that, we would keep to the shadows, try and make our dwindling resources last and go to bed empty-handed.

Frederick reluctantly allowed for the berries to be saved for the morning and laid back against the tall tree we sat at the base of.

We fell silent after that until Frederick sighed and broken the tense air in the smallest, gruffest whispered I had heard.

"Do you like me?" I sighed, looking over to the boy's weapon. I didn't want to answer either way. If I answered no, he could turn on me, If I said yes, he would want to pair which means me or Niko would have to die. Truth was, I didn't know. Up until five days ago, I had no other attachment to the boy other than the comfort having someone else from ten brought. Now, I was starting to feel for him. Even I knew emotions didn't develop that fast.

"This is hardly the time," I grumbled. Frederick seemed angered by this answer and turned his gaze away from me, clenching his fist. He then looked back over to me.

"Y'know, you were the first girl I took an interest to. When your parents made me muck out the stables, I used to watch you through the window training those foals. You seemed to take an adventure in your stride, nothing really seemed to phase you...I mean look at you now, five days sleeping on mud with the looming threat of death and bearly any food, even I am at the end of my tether. Yet you remain as passive as ever, even when I start arguments with you," he chuckled at the end but I just stared back at him blankly, not really knowing how to react. I wasn't even sure what he wanted me to say but he was clearly looking for something as after a few moments of silence he picked a twig up and threw it away from him, far into the darkness. "Whatever,"

After that, we didn't speak for the rest of the night aside from deciding who was taking guard. Even then, when I volunteered, Frederick only mumbled a thank you and decided to lay on his back, watching the stars until he himself fell asleep.

 **Laura Hope, 16**

 **District Twelve Female**

It had been half an hour since Andrew had vanished to the toilet. Yet I was too frightened to go looking for him. So instead I stayed inside of the tent we had been sponsored and waited. I was getting ready to go look for him when something started to open the zipper. When I saw the blonde hair, I relaxed, when I saw the strong face and body, I panicked.

Ezra, covered in warm sticky blood pulled me out of the tent by my hair and pressed his dagger to my throat.

"From now on, you are my ally, do as I say and I won't kill you. Do as I say and you can win with me...understand?" I felt like crying as droplets of blood dripped onto my forehead. However, I managed to force a nod of my head. Ezra smiled. "Good."

 **17th Place: Gary Winslow, 18** **District Six Male- Killed By Noelani, District 6 Female**

 **16th Place: Violet Hardgrove, 16 District Nine Female-Killed By Invida, District 2 Female**

 **15th Place: Beckham Knox, 18 District 9 Male-killed by Invidia, District 2 Female**

 **14th Place: Ellie Nimrod, 17 District 3 Female- Killed By Ezra, District 1 Male**

 **13th Place: Noelani Palmer, 18 District Four Female- Killed by Ezra, District 1 Male**

 **12th Place: Andrew Struss. 18 District Eleven Male- Killed by Ezra District 1 Male**


	37. Feast

**Hyacinth Rodgers, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

 **Paired with Qanom Harklee, District 5 Male**

Me and Qanom were the first to arrive at the feast, or at least it seemed that way. It took place where our camp once was, half of it circled by trees and the other half backing onto an endless sea of space. On the floor in the centre were multiple bags, numbered with each pair. It was a strange concept to grasp but the pairs had no doubt changed a lot since we were last saw everyone together. Neither of us had bothered to keep count which might have been out first mistake. We had no clue who was paired with who. Thus, who we could trust.

"At least Noelani won't be after us," Qanom grumbled. He took relief in her death more than anything. I took pride. We outlived her and thus won her bet. It was looking up for us two. Now in the final ten, there were six living male including us and only five girls. It was close, but it was positive nonetheless.

"The longer we wait, the more likely we are to be attacked," I offered after moments of silence.

"We don't know that-"

"I'll run if you like, it's not that far, I could be there and back before someone even had the chance to move." It was an idea that made my stomach turn but I knew one of us would have to step out and get a pack at some point. I pulled back from the area with a silent nod, unable to look my partner in the eye. He smiled at me but I was unable to return it.

"Wish me luck," he mumbled before leaping out from the tree line and towards the bags. Meanwhile, I watched on from the sidelines, anxious and uneasy as he made his way to the bags.

It felt like a lifetime watching it but in reality it was a few seconds. When only feet away, Cerulean burst out from the undergrowth, picking up as many bags as possible, including the one numbered for us. When she saw Qanom, she raced around him hoping to dodge her. When he picked up the bag labeled number five and swung at her head, knocking her to the ground.

The girl scrambled to her feet in a blind panic but Qanom was swift and quickly brought his foot down on her face, shattering the bone underneath. I wanted him to finish his kill and knock another competitor out. However, flustered and stressed, he dropped the number five backpack, picked up ours and started to run back to me.

He was so close that I could hear his frantic breath under his voice. So close that when the spear flew through the air, lodging in his chest, the blood hit my face. So close I could just reach out and grab the bag from his dying hands.

Although it cut me deep, I ran the moment the bag was mine, leaving my partner to bleed out. The spear could have only come from a Career and grief would have only made me a sitting duck.

 **Invidia Aurel, 18**

 **District 2 Female**

 **Paired with Fredrick Loophole, District Ten Male**

I wasn't one to feel bad about a kill, it wasn't in my nature. However, I felt bad when I was wrong. In the heat of the moment, I was sure Qanom had taken my backpack, labeled number five. It was only when Hyacinth raced back into the woods I saw it was really his own. When I walked past Cerulean who was still coming two after Qanom's kick, I noticed my pack by her feet. I had anticipated someone trying to steal my pack, but I expected Frederick, who I had recently been paired up with or Ezra in revenge for Paisley. Cerulean was the last person I would have expected. It angered me enough to have no remorse about hitting the girl while she was down. I pulled free the spear from the body of Qanom and walked over to the girl who was trying to stand and most likely could not even see my through her closed, swollen eyes. I assumed she couldn't as no protest escaped from her lips as I charged at her, thrusting my sword into her chest and through her heart. I admired her, stronger than most from her District. However, all that earned with me was a quick death.

Not wanting to be out in the open too long, I picked up my pack and ran back into the forest, catching a glimpse of Frederick and Akhal hiding in the undergrowth. They would have been easy kills but there was no way of knowing where Ezra was. I also had no interest in pairing with Frederick. Beckham was the only guy worth winning with. Now he was gone, there was little to no reason to win with anyone else. This year, I was going to be the only victor.

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District 10 Male**

 **Paired with Invidia Aurel, District Two Female**

I watched Invidia vanish into the darkness and felt my stomach drop. No doubt she had out pack and had no idea of sharing. Akhal followed my gaze, only relaxing once she had gone.

"What do you think was inside?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Bread, maybe? I have mentioned it a lot...what about you?"

"Food as well, unless...Niko has asked for anything else." She looked out towards the bags again. We truly were the first ones here, here before the bags had even been placed. Or at least in the area. Yet, she didn't want to move until Niko emerged to pick up their pack. She worried if she took it, Niko would not come out of hiding. She was the reason I had not made a break for my own pack. Although, that might have been for the best. Seeing Invidia slaughter Qanom and Cerulean, I had no doubt she would have done the same for me.

"We should go, it's getting dark-"

"Niko?" Akhal whispered, edging forward as the blonde boy burst through the undergrowth, brandishing a bow and quiver. He was quickly followed by June and Mikeo who picked up their packs and whatever was left on the ground. Six's backpack for June and Ceruleans for Mikeo.

As Akhal moved to stand, I quickly pulled her back to the ground, gripping her arm tightly.

"There is no telling if they will accept us again," I growled. Yet Akhal said nothing In reply. It felt like a crushing weight but I could tell she wasn't concerned about my thoughts. So with a nod, I pulled my hand free and allowed her to run towards the clearing.

I stayed silent for a moment, watching as she emerged from the darkness. I expected Niko to put and arrow through his head but instead the two hugged. June and Mikeo greeted her. As Niko held her close, I caught a glimpse of a smile that I thought was unique for my company.

Upon seeing this, I rose into view of the group and offered a small wave. They offered one back but Niko looked uneasy to see me, his grip loosening on Akhal. But after a few silent words from Akhal, the three seemed to relax and Niko even offered a smile in return.

The four started to move towards me when something raced out from behind them, knocking Mikeo to the ground. Akhal and Niko wasted little time in running away, but June watched in horror for a few seconds as Ezra drove his knife into the eye socket of Mikeo, killing him instantly. Then she ran after us, not looking back at her fallen partner.

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District One Male**

 **Paired with Cerulean Westwood, District Eight Female**

The group was gone by the time I was finished with Mikeo and I had little interest in chasing after them. Even as a Career, just me with a knife against four people, two of which had weapons, the odds were not in my favour. Instead, I grabbed my pack out of Mikeo's hands along with Laura's and headed back to the place I had told her to hide.

I slung both packs over my shoulders and grabbed Laura by her curly hair, dragging her away from the feast. It was a few minutes before we made it to a sheltered place where I threw her on the floor and sat down. I picked both of our packs up and emptied the contents on the ground for us both to see. I had been given a thermal top over the weapon I needed and Laura had been given a canister of water and bread roll. Attached to eat of our items was a not that Laura, without persuasion tore off and started to read from.

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District 10 Male**

 **Paired with Invidia Aurel, District Two Female**

"By dawn tomorrow, all Tributes must be united with their partner by the meadow, your way will be guided."

No one said anything after Niko spoke, June looked lost as she thought about his words. It had been announced a few hours before that she had been paired with Ezra who was the last person she wanted to be with. Even if she didn't make her fear known to the alliance. I myself was still paired with Invidia. Not Akhal. And unless Niko fell within the next few hours, I never would be.

"Do you think it is the final?" Akhal asked the group. I assumed it was another event to pass the time but we were down to the final four pairs now. Most finals took place when it was the final four Tributes.

"I think so," I sighed, running my finger over the head of my arrows.

"That means that by midday, all but two of us will be dead," June whimpered, her gaze towards the ground. "For six people, tonight is their last night on earth-"

"Then we all need to act like it is," Akhal snapped, agitated by the situation. "Moping around won't get us anywhere, we need to live." As she said this, she glanced over to Niko who gave a small nod.

 **Nicholas Davenport, 16**

 **District Four Male**

 **Paired with Akhal Brekker, District Ten Female**

After Akhal's words, June decided she wanted to climb and gaze at the night sky. Frederick offered to keep watch, leaving me and Akhal at camp by ourselves.

I sat down opposite the girl on the ground, the fire burning away behind me and looked into her eyes. It seemed weeks since I last looked at her this way. Even after being reunited, Mikeo's death had given either of us a real chance to talk.

"Are you going to kill Frederick now?" She asked with unease. "Now he no longer has Althea?" I thought back to our conversation the night before the Arena, when I vowed to kill Frederick the moment he stopped being useful.

"We need him, he is the only other person with a weapon...I also owe him for protecting you."

"I don't think he was doing it on your behalf," Akhal sighed. "He still wants to go home. But, if he wanted to kill you, I know he would have done it by now." I thought about her words and smiled. I guess he was using me as much as I was using him.

"Tell me honestly, did anything happen in the days when you were alone with him?" I asked. The girls face became white.

"No," she said bluntly. "He admitted he liked me but I never replied...I wasn't interested." She paused, looking at me with confusion. "Now, you tell me honestly, do you truly like me?" I threw my head back at these words, trying to find the right thing to say. Trouble was, I had always found it hard to lie.

"I like you, I like you a lot. But as much as it seems now, I am not sure." this seemed to hurt Akhal's feelings as she removed her gaze from me and back to the ground. So I quickly grabbed her hands in mind and pulled her closer. "What I am trying to say is that we will still have work to do on the outside. They mess with our emotions in here, they make us feel in love and I am worried we will feel different if we win."

"But do you still want to win with me-" I offered a smile.

"Of course, there is no one else. And I truly believe we can have a future." Akhal seemed to brighten up but the sadness never left her eyes. "I promise," the words left my lips as I leaned forward and planted a kiss on hers.

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District 10 Male**

 **Paired with Invidia Aurel, District Two Female**

I stood with my back to the tree June was in, crossbow loaded and my eyes straining to see something in the dark. There were strange noises coming from the camp that told me I wasn't welcome and June wasn't being very talkative from up in the tree.

The temperature had started to drop and my breath was freezing before my eyes. I had become somewhat distracted by the smoke like breath that when a figure appeared next to me, I had little time to react.

I turned my crossbow towards them, only to have it knocked out of my hand and a spear head placed against my neck. As my eyes adjusted, the figure turned out to be Invidia with a pair of night vision goggles on. She pulled them off and smiled, a wide, toothy grin.

"So," she asked. "Are we gonna win this thing or do I have to kill you too?"

 **11th Place: Qanom Harklee, District 5 Male** **10th Place: Cerulean Westwood, District 8 Female** **9th Place: Mikeo Nuez, District 8 Male**


	38. By The Light Of Dawn

**It's been a long time coming but it is the final Game chapter. Enjoy.**

 **June Briony, 17**

 **District Eleven Female**

 **Paired with Ezra Alrington**

Me and Frederick were the first up. Then again, I was sure Frederick hadn't slept at all. Between the Akahl and Nico situation and the fact he now had Invidia glued to his side, it was enough to make anyone uneasy.

Nico finally emerged to eat, quickly followed by Akhal who was pulling a shirt over her head. She made brief eye contact with Frederick who looked hurt. Then she quickly looked away, taking a seat beside Niko.

"Do you think I will be punished?" I asked, breaking the silence. "Y'know, if Ezra doesn't arrive?"

"He will arrive," Invidia said bluntly. "I am counting on it." She waved her spear in a way that made Frederick flinch.

"So that's why you haven't killed us?" I grumbled.

"Not really...lets just say, If I don't kill Ezra, he will kill me." I didn't know I wanted to die more. Invidia or Ezra. Both would be preferable. However, it was Niko who broke the silence.

"Frederick, can I speak to you please?" The dark haired boy gave a nod, following Niko into the woods.

 **Nicholas Davenport, 16**

 **District 4 Male**

 **Paired with Akhal Brekker**

I pulled Frederick into a clearing where I was sure the rest of them could not hear us and pulled him close to whisper in his ear.

"If this all goes south and we are expected to fight Ezra, I want you to stay behind with Akhal-"

"Why can't you stay behind yourself?" He asked.

"Because I am the second most skilled Tribute here, aside from Invidia. I will be wanted in the fight. I need you to stick by her side and if I am killed, win with her...you're the only Tribute here who cares for her and would want to win with her...she is the only Tribute I care about." I looked Frederick in the eye and his face softened. "If I can't be with her, I want you two to win."

A smile grew on Fredericks as he took my hand in his and shook it.

"Thank you."

"Guys!" June shouted, crashing through the undergrowth. When she found us, she was frantic. "You're needed back at camp."

When we arrived, we were met with the mangled body of Hyacinth, his skull smashed from falling out of a tree.

"He was hinding up there, tried to ambush me with a rock...I got him," Invidia said with pride. June and Akhal seemed less sure, sanding away from the scene and close to each other. While Invidia called for Frederick to check the body for supplies, I moved over to June and Akahl.

"What really happened?" I asked in a hushed voice. It was Akhal who had the courage to speak.

"Nothing, he was in the tree but he was just hiding." It was the answer I feared. Invidia was in end game now, she was only using the alliance to help her take down Ezra, then she would kill us all.

"Just stay away from her, keep close to each other and if things start to go in her favour, just run."

 **Invida Aurel, 18**

 **District Two Female**

 **Paired with Frederick Loophole**

It was about two hours before Ezra arrived and we heard him before we saw him. He screamed our names out with confidence and stood in the open meadow, his arms wide and a smile on his face. I gripped my spear tightly and watched.

"He only has a dagger...I can't see Laura defending him...he should be easy to take down if all of us try-"

"Fredericks staying with the girls to defend them, they have no fighting skills," Niko said, counting his arrows. I frowned.

"It's the Hunger Games, they are meant to fight-"

"No rule says they have to fight, they want to stay behind, they are staying...as you said, he is weak, us two alone should be able to take him out." I didn't want to fight with him and risk him attacking me so I agreed, standing to my feet.

"Fine, we should get going." Niko gave a nod, walking over to Akhal and saying his teary goodbyes. I watched impatiently as they hugged and told each other to be safe, trying to ignore the emotions connected to Beckham that tried to creep up. I would have given anything for him to be with me now. However, he wanted to be with Violet.

"We haven't got all day," I snapped. Niko scowled before giving a small nod towards Frederick before joining me.

 **Frederick Loophole, 16**

 **District Ten Male**

 **Paired with Invidia Aurel**

Akhal didn't speak as Niko and Invidia left and June paced in front of us, visibly stressed.

"We need to help them," she said through a grunt. "She's going to kill Niko or Ezra will kill all of them-"

"And what do you expect us to do?" I asked. "We have one weapon and I am staying with Akhal-"

"Then give it to me." June said bluntly.

"What?"

"If we don't help them, Ezra wins and he gains two weapons." I thought about her words as I looked at my crossbow. With a sigh, I offered it to her.

"Thank you," she said with a wide grin. She then turned to Akhal. "You two stay safe." and with that we watched her run towards the fight.

"Why did you give her your weapon?" Akhal asked when she was out of earshot. Her voice was shaky and uneasy. "You gave away our only protection-" I cut her off by pulling her close to me, so she was looking me in the eye.

"Forget that, we need to run. Whoever wins that stupid fight will be injured. If it is Niko, he will find us but everyone else will want to kill us. But they will be weak if we can hide long enough, they will die and-"

"You get to win with me," Akhal sighed. I couldn't find a way to answer so Instead I pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away quickly, startled. "What-"

"If I didn't do that before I die, I'd be an idiot,"

 **Laura Hope, 16**

 **District Twelve Female**

I stayed behind the tree line and watched as the fight continued. No one had shot at me but that was only because I didn't pose a threat. Invidia had ordered Niko not to shoot at Ezra incase he hit her so the boy sat at the side and waited. Invidia had managed to keep Ezra at arm's length with her spear but I knew someone had to give.

I turned out it was Invidia after Ezra lead her to a small rocky slope. Her eyes so trained on Ezra that she stumbled. That was all he needed as he pulled away her spear and turned it on. It happened quickly and within seconds, Invidia was on the ground wounded.

Then Niko started his attack, firing arrow after arrow at Ezra. The boy clearly was not trained with them as they all missed. When June joined, it did little but confuse Ezra, one of her bolts scaring his face.

With a cry of pain, Ezra threw his spear at the girl, lodging it in her chest and sending her to the ground. Between the two, Ezra found enough time to run across to June's body and grabbed the crossbow. Niko shot another arrow at Ezra, lodging it in his thigh which earned a scream from the boy.

Ezra quickly loaded a bolt in the weapon and shot at Niko, hitting him in the stomach and causing him to drop his bow.

Rage was visible on Ezra's face as he dropped the crossbow and replaced it for Niko's, looking the struggling boy in the eyes as he pulled the quiver off of his back. Ezra then turned his attention to me, placing an arrow in his bow and letting it fly long before I could even react.

 **Akhal Brekker, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

 **Paired with Nicholas Davenport**

A second cannon sounded and me and Frederick looked to the sky in time to see Laura's face flash in sixth place.

"We need to go-"

"But Niko is still out there, he is still alive-" An arrow interrupted me, lodging in the tree close to my head. We wasted little time after that, turning and running away from a limping Ezra that came crashing through the undergrowth after us.

The arrow in his leg meant he was unable to catch up with us and he was unable to steady himself enough to get a good aim on us. However, someone needed to die so he continued after us.

As we ran, another cannon sounded but none of us had time to look who it was, I just prayed it was not Niko.

For a while, it seemed like the odds were on our side until Frederick, who had been running behind me fell to the ground, pushing me over. I caught a quick glimpse of an arrow in his back as I feel down a steep ditch.

 **Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

I limped past Frederick as I got another arrow ready for Akhal. I found the girl crawling away from the base of the ditch. Her leg was twisted and looked broken, leaving her unable to climb the other side. She turned to look at me, tears in her eyes as another cannon sounded. I let another arrow fly, this time hitting her in the abdomen and gaining a cry from her. I shot again, this time hitting her in the face, breaking her jaw and cheek bones. This time she started to weep.

I loaded up another arrow when something large hit me in the head, knocking me down. As I hit the ground, hitting a rock on the way, another cannon sounded and everything went black.

 **7th Place: June Briony, District 11 Female- Killed By Ezra, District One Male**

 **6th Place: Laura Hope, District 12 Female- Killed by Ezra, District One Male**

 **We have our Victors but who will it be? Invidia, Frederick, Niko, Akhal or Ezra? These two have been the victors since the first Capitol chapter and I have hinted through the story who it will be.**

 **Who do you think it will be? I'll post the reveal chapter in a few days. I'm interested to see if you guess it.**


	39. Venus

**Ezra Arlington, 18**

 **District One Male**

 **Victor of the 75th Hunger Games**

When I woke up, the room was empty aside from the small hum of the machines beside me. The room was dark and cold and nothing like the resting place of a victor. I pushed myself up on one arm and looked around, trying to see shapes through the frosted glass. Nothing.

My body was covered with a thin blanket and when I pulled free the fabric, I found my torso covered in bandages. As I looked at them, fresh and crisp, I tried to remember when I had become injured in that area. But when I saw that my arms were also covered, I assumed there was another reason.

I wasn't sure what I expected to see as a victor, and I must have been a victor. I for one expected to wake up to Paisley, but she was gone. At least a grander room, Avox ready to tend to my every need. Unless this was punishment, maybe I had achieved what I set out to do.

I smiled at the thought. They couldn't hurt me, I had no family left and as the only Victor, they would have to accept me. It seemed childish but It somewhat warmed my cold body.

However, my joy was short lived when the door burst open, allowing a group of Peacekeepers to flood in. Naked and vulnerable, I was forced to move away and recoil, pulling the covers over myself. At first, I thought they might execute me but when Snow arrived, I knew we would be talking terms.

The old man pulled the armchair that was beside my bed around to face me, displaying more strength from the man than I expected. Then he seated, crossing one leg over the other and looking deep into my eyes.

"You caused us a lot of trouble, Mr. Arlington." he sighed, shaking his head.

"Am I alone?" I asked, ignoring Snow's words. A smile spread across my face. "Did I win alone?"

Snow let out a small laugh, cocking his head to the side. "In here, yes. As a victor, no." my body sagged and I felt the energy leave my body. The feeling that everything I did, was for nothing. The fight so I would never have to devote my life to another person, futile. "We thought that, for her safety, it was best to place you in separate rooms."

"Her," I mumbled under my breath. It must have been Akhal then. Akhal was the only girl that could have made it out. It made it worse that she was a female, now I would have to do everything a loving couple was expected to. At least with a man, the children would be adopted.

Snow nodded. "When we arrived at your...mess, only Akhal and Frederick were breathing, clinging onto life. Frederick died on the way to the hospital, Akhal herself almost didn't make it. It was a shame, I planned to crown them the Victor's and have you made into an Avox. Then again, why not let you suffer from the thing you fought so hard to avoid."

"Are you here to lecture me?" I asked, glancing over to the man. A snake-like smile spread across his lips. "You might think you are invincible, Mr. Arlington like I can't touch you...but that is not true. I can give and take things away from you in the snap of my fingers. I can find the men who raped Paisley, the ones you missed and punish them, in a manner you agree with. Even if that is leaving you within a room with them-"

"And if I don't?"

"They say the walls can see within the Districts. We archive any footage we capture, including the moments of Paisleys...misfortune. I can publish that footage across Panem, to all the outcasts across our nation. I can make you watch it every day for the rest of your life. I can make Paisley been seen as nothing more than a sexualized woman. I can kill her family, I can kill Akhal's, I can even kill your future children in a dazzling array of ways. I can sell you both to whoever was willing to pay and then sell that footage until everyone knows you both as only the people in the adult films. And when all of that is done, I will leave you to live in District Ten with Akhal. The girl who you stole a family from, her dignity and her children. I wouldn't give it long until she took matters into her own hands while you slept."

The room fell silent and even a few Peacekeepers shifted awkwardly on the spot. Just the thought of his threats made my blood boil but raising a hand to the man would have to give him the motive to incite his threat.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You arrive at that interview in a few days time and you act like you have adored Akhal since the start. That once Paisley was gone, she was all you had. Don't worry about trying to kill her, just say how you were protecting her...how you needed to win with her. Then when that is done, you will get married to her without complaint, you will greet her family like the son-in-law you will be and that night, you will consummate the marriage. As soon as possible, you will both produce a child. You will say you love Akhal and any children you may have, saying how thankful you are to the Capitol of bringing you together until the day you die. Paisley, forgotten. From this day on, you are a victor, husband of Akhal Arlington and father to her children. You will not move back to District One or express a desire too. If you do these things to my standard. No harm will come to you, your family or Paisley's."

I bit my lip as I thought about my words, desperately trying to figure out a way to wiggle free. It was useless. Even Paisley would have told me that. She always knew, unlike me, when to step back from a fight. She was never close to her family but she wouldn't want to have seen them executed, neither would she have wanted her history to have been known. So with a grimace, I looked at the old man and agreed to his terms.

 **Two Days Later...**

"Now remember, twenty-two other Tributes couldn't be here so you could, so make it worth it!" my escort sang as she struggled to keep up with me in her heels. I gave a grunt in response, tugging at the glossy, silver shirt they had placed me in for the interview. "Be all smiles and...be nice to the girl...I'm sure she is still shaken up after what you did to her in the finale."

I pulled a face at the memory, he screams in pain as each arrow I shot Frederick with hit her in turn. The way her jaw shattered when my arrow hit her face. I didn't feel bad for her, I felt bad for me. I had to now pretend that I loved her, that my feelings ran deep. That she was all I had ever wanted. The girl I showered with arrows, the girl who would never be able to look me in the eye. My concerns were not calmed when I saw her standing at the stairs to the stage, steering me down.

She was dressed in silver and blue, like me but her once, dark blonde hair was now dyed a shimmering silver. Her face had changed as well. Her jaw has been altered, shortening her long, solemn looking face into a short, round feminin one. Her large, hooked nose had been shortened into a cute one with a slight curve at the end, even her eyes were wider and now ice blue. She looked far prettier than before, which in turn, made her less attractive to me. Any unique features had vanished, replaced by something generic and un-interesting. Then again, if bland was the beauty standered, that is how I must have looked as they did nothing to alter my face, aside from a tan. Most of the work was placed upon my body, making it more muscular. I wasn't even sure how much was earned and what they just placed inside of me.

"Your dress looks nice," I said, trying to avoid the topic of physical appearance. Akhal recoiled slightly, turning away from me as she mumbled her thanks.

"You liked it during the ball too," she sighed, looking down at the diamonds that glittered under the spotlights. As I looked at the dress, I felt like a idiot for not noticing before. It was the same dress I had complimented her on almost two months ago. Back then, I was just trying to start a conversation, but it was a nice dress.

"Do you think that's why they chose it?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I assume so," she said turning to look at me, tears in her eyes. "To give us a reason to be in love," she spat the last two words with sarcasm. It angered me, my efforts to be polite shot down but it was my job to grovel, I was the one that put us both at risk.

"So you met with Snow too?"

"Of course, he threaten your family too if we don't convince them of our love?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't have a family but he did threaten me, yes-"

"I'm sorry," she said, her face softening slightly. For a moment, I relaxed, the first time someone had ever aproached my lack of family in a kind manner, aside from Paisley. Then the rage hit.

"Don't pity me," I snapped. "Just do what the old fart says so neither of us dies, alright?"

The girl just gave a slow nod as she turned away from me, looking back towards the stage. Ceaser jumped around, running over the events of the Games briefly before starting to introduce myself and Akhal.

"Now, we all had lots of pairs we wanted to go home, some in love, some just friends but sometimes, the love was more hidden than we thought and sometimes that secretive love is what prevails. So may I present to you our victors of the 75th Hunger Games, Ezra Arlington, and Akhal Breker!" As the crowd cheered, the two of us were pushed onto the stage. The stage had a very similar set up to our Tribute interviews although this time, the screens behind us were adorned in the sigals from District One and Ten.

Ceaser gestured to a set of seats, side by side and we took our place, the fakest smiles upon our faces.

"So," Caesar began as he sat in front of us, "I hear the Ezra has already popped the question?" my smile dropped as I looked over to Akhal. The girl seemed to understand as with a smile, she showed Ceaser her hand, a large diamond set in silver on her finger. The crowd gasped and Ceaser clapped his hands in delight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Akhal mused but I could see in her eyes she hated this as much as I did.

"Ezra, my boy!" Ceaser exclaimed, turning to me. "You really do have an eye, I must say."

"Of course I do," I said, cleaning my throat. "I've from the District of Luxury!" I said to the crowd and earing a few cheers. Hopefully saving myself from the clear shock when I saw the ring.

"And can we expect a wedding ring off as much grandeur?" The crowd seemed to lean in close, itching for any form of information about our big day. Truth was, I hadn't even thought about the wedding and even if I had, I found it unlikely I would ever have a choice on what ring I gave her.

"Well I hope so," I said through a voice crack. "Anything for the girl I love," I said through a grin that was starting to hurt my cheeks. The crowd cooed and Ceaser laughed, leaning forward and slapping me on my knee.

"Watch out fellas!" He roared to the crowd, bearly visible from my position thanks for the bright lights. "Every woman in town will want a man like Ezra before the night is done!"

I hope not. I thought. Marrying Akhal is more than enough.

"Now, before we get carried away with your love today, I think we should go back and look at how this all started?" The crowd started to cheer loudly and Ceaser let out a laugh. "Of course you do, let's start the showreel!" I watched as the screens re-positioned to make one large screen and in a flash, the lights in the room dimmed. There was a squeak of leather as Ceaser leaned in towards me and Akhal. "You might want to hold hands for this bit, it's a real tear jerker!" He said with a laugh but I knew it was more of a request. There was only so much Ceaser could work with, he needed us to do the rest. So, without more forth question, I took Akhal's hand and we started to watch the overview of the Games. The trials I knew all to well even though they seemed like a lifetime ago. It only really hit me when the bloodbath was announced and I knew what I would have to see. But first, I had to watch my kill of Stefan and then the humiliation of Nicholas stealing my bow and arrow. When it cut back to camp, I shut my eyes, unable to stand seeing Hyacinth and Invidia hurt Paisley. The thing was, neither of them was to be seen. The camera focusing on Akhal and her alliance. Then, when Akhal was attacked by Paisley, the pieces started to fall into place. I watched as the girls faught and when Frederick pulled the trigger on his crossbow to save Akhal. I tightened my grip around Akhal's hand, digging my nails into the skin. When Invidia taunted Paisley, I felt happy I shot an arrow into her body. Yet, I still looked over to Akhal my eyes cold and unforgiving. She didn't seem frightened, instead she looked back with the same hatred. As if I didn't already know, I was soon shown why.

I watched as I plunged one of his own arrows into Nicholas, taunting the boy as he screamed. Now it was Akhal's turn to dig her much longer nails into my palm. However, as we expected to see my attempts to murder her after Laura was shot, the footage was not we had lived.

Now, as I ran, Frederick quickly pulled free a dagger and held it towards Akhal's throat. Frederick then ranted about how they knew I would come after Akhal after confessing my feelings for her, how he and he alone planned to win with Akhal but wanted to kill her as she loved me. It was masterfully done but clearly fabricated. Yet, the crowd ate it up, cheering on the death of Frederick and cheating when, with a single arrow, I shot it into his eye. I then got down on one knee, confessed my love for Akhal and we embraced as the hovercraft arrived, smiling and waving at the camera.

Just say you were protecting her. Akhal struggled to keep a smile on her face after the footage, her eyes cast on the floor and the grip against my hand so hard it was drawing blood. I allowed her a pass as the pain was the only thing keeping my anger in.

Caesar noticed Akhal crying and his face softened turning to the girl. "Oh don't cry, darling-"

"It's just very traumatic for her...for both of us," I said through gritted teeth, trying my best to smile and make up for Akhal's lapse. The crowd erupted in a chorus of sympathy for the girl as Caesar lent forward and placed a hand on her lap.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Frederick is gone," This stung the girl as her eyes shut tightly. "I wouldn't let you leave this stage with anyone less than Ezra...you have a man who loves you and a new family within the Capitol...you don't have to be frightened anymore."

Akhal fell silent as she looked out into the crowd, trying to catch her breath. I, meanwhile, started to squeeze her hand, begging her to speak to at least not do anything stupid. Finally, she spoke although her voice was broken and breathless.

"It's all I could ask for."

 **Ten years later…**

Ezra and Akhal stuck to their promise to Snow and acted in love, even through out their wedding. They first and only slip up came during their victory tour when both confessed their feelings for Nicholas and Paisley. In Four, Akhal was gifted the lion ring of Nicholas which she wore as her wedding ring.

Back in Ten, Ezra never gained a warm reception from the people there due to his murder of Frederick. Akhal meanwhile helped Frederick's parents with money and funded the opening of a Cattle farm in Frederick's honour.

During their victory tour, the pair found out about Akhal's pregnancy. They were warned not to name the child after Paisley or Nicholas so named the little boy Sterling Arlington. A blonde and blue eyed boy who took after Akhal.

Four years later, the pair also had their first daughter, Opal Arlington. A girl with tight, blonde ringlets and grey eyes who was a double of Ezra. She was the first time Ezra softened towards a child. The pair were very close and Ezra warmed to the girls love for weapons.

Five years later, they had their second son, a boy named Lloyd with curly blonde hair and dark eyes, named after Akhal's father who died a few months before his birth.

Ezra still kept his cold streak but warmed to his life with Akhal, her family and was a good father to his children. It was even safe to say he loved his sons and most of all his daughter. And although he never found the will to love Akhal, the pair became friends, Allies in the world of victors. They even learned to enjoy each others company. They even learned to find enjoyment in more intimate moments. Even if Akhal was at the end of his rage most days.

Ten years on from their victory as they watched a new victor crowned, the pair are expecting their fourth child. At the age of twenty-eight, the Games seem like a lifetime away from the events of the 75th Hunger Games.

In the future, Ezra and Akhal would go on to have one more daughter, Aura and Opal Arlington would go on to win the 96th Hunger Games.

 **5th Place: Invidia Aurel, District 2 Female. Bled to death through wound in chest.**

 **4th Place: Nicholas Davenport, District 4 Male. Bled out from wound in stomach.**

 **3rd Place: Frederick Loophole, District 10 Male. Died from wounds after knocking Ezra out.**

 **Victors: Ezra Arlington, District One Male and Akhal Brekker, District Ten Female.**

 **Ezra and Akhal were my Victor's from the very start. I hint at them a few times throughout the story. Their conversation at the ball when Ezra told Akhal he would make her death quick as she wasn't a bad person. When Akhal said she would choose Ezra before Frederick. And a few times she notes him as attractive. I did think about changing the Victor's later in the story but for this compact ending, I decided to go with my original plan.**

 **So congratulations to their submitters, if they are still reading. Thank you to everyone who submitted and continued to read. I'm sorry they couldn't all win and pretty much everyone was a victor at some point in this story.**


End file.
